The Scarred Titan
by BobTheT-rex
Summary: After killing Voldemort Hari was betrayed. Five years of torture in Azkaban Hari breaks out and come to a strange new world. Now a TitanShifter Hari will deal with stuff far stranger than magic. Fem-Harry, Titan Shifter Harry, Dumble Weasly Granger Bashing, Wizarding world bashing. M for gore and violence
1. Chapter 1

**After killing Voldemort Hari was betrayed. Five years of torture in Azkaban Hari breaks out and come to a strange new world. Now a TitanShifter Hari will deal with stuff far stranger than magic. Fem-Harry, Titan Shifter Harry, Dumble Weasly Granger Bashing, Wizarding world bashing.**

/

Pain, that has been all Hari has felt for five years; physical, mental, spiritual. The Dementors bring out two of those; the third was caused by humans.

For five years Hari had been tortured; whipped throughout the day and one nail ripped off a day as well. Throughout the night the Dementors came five or more always stood outside her cell and then at dawn were chased away for her to be tortured more.

Chains on her wrists and ankles making her hang in the middle of the room, Hari looked down the day was over and the tortures had left and the Dementors were coming. Those tortures were the worst they enjoyed what they did and they did far more than whipping.

They would beat her till her skin was covered in bruises, they would laugh whenever she screamed, and they enjoyed whipping her more sensitive areas. They had whipped her breasts, stomach, feet and arms in the past but today they had whipped right over her left eye.

Hari left eye was now nothing more than a disgusting mess, it had dried out so it no longer leaked fluids but still horrible pain came from it, she had cried earlier but that had only made it hurt worse.

The Dementors were now all around her cell pulling up her worst memories, the Dursleys constant torment, Cedric's death, Sirius's death, her friends betraying her. All those memories played over and over in her head combined with all the pain she had suffered in Azkaban.

Then all of a sudden they stopped.

Hari looked up but only having one eye and not having glasses made it so she couldn't see what was going on, or why the Dementors were leaving.

"Expecto Patronum!"

She recognized the voice but she was in too much pain to think on whom it belonged to, but it definitely was a male voice.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A different voice a woman's voice! Who was helping her, Hari though everyone had betrayed her. The door opened and she herd four people gasped, one of the people ran up to her.

"Oh Hari what have they done to you." The woman asked lightly, at that moment it clicked.

"L-Luna?" Hari croaked out her voice so horse and soft Luna barely heard it.

"Yes Hari I am hear." Luna said to Hari, before harry could form any coherent words a potion was put to her lips and she drank no longer caring what it might be. She instantly felt better her hunger and thirst was gone, and her injuries were no longer bleeding.

"That, should have healed to wounds." The male said.

Now that Hari was more coherent she recognized the voice. Still barley above a whisper Hari croaked out,

"Draco, w-what are you doing here?"

"Me, Luna, Neville, and George came to break you out." Came Draco's quick reply.

"B-But what- "The Malfoy family owes you a dept so I came to help you in every way I can. Draco replied while searching threw his bag.

"Draco you won't be able to fix those scars, these whips are enchanted making it so every scar won't fade." Neville said angrily from the corner of the room Hari new the torture devises were kept.

The shackles unlocked and Hari started to free fall till Draco and Gorge cot her. They slowly eased her onto a blanked on the floor. Luna walked up to her and used magic to clean her of all the grime that had accumulated on her body over the years, she then slipped underwear and a shirt onto Hari.

"Hari, we know we can't hide you so me and Draco looked and found a spell that will send you to another world of sorts, but we won't be able to come with you it, it requires four sacrifices." Neville said sadly sitting on his knee right in front of her.

"N-no don't do this, you all have lives just live them, without me." Hari's shoulders were shaking she was crying, it still hurt her eye a little but not to an extent of actual pain just discomfort.

"Hari you greatly improved all our lives and have saved us all at least once we all need to repay that dept." Draco said.

"I have already set the runes Hari; we are all sorry for not saving you sooner." Gorge says sounding like he was close to tears.

"Bye Hari," Luna said kissing her forehead she then stood back. Hari herd the sound of four bodies dropping as well as knives hitting the floor. Before Hari had a chance to produce a single tear she was whisked away.

/

Hari slowly comes out of the most restful sleep she could remember having, she sat up still tired; because it will take a lot more than one restful sleep to recover, she thought and then yawned, steam erupts from her mouth, it is warn on her face causing her to sigh witch just created more steam.

After spending a little time to just relax in the warmth she slowly rose to her feet. She looked down at herself, she was still covered in the scars she suffered in Azkaban and she also lacked clothes, as quickly as she could while still stumbling a lot she gets into a forest of short trees.

Hari looked around for quite some time unable to find something suitable to cover herself with. She was just about ready to rip branches of the trees to cover herself she heard it; someone was walking in her direction.

She quickly hid behind the largest tree she could find, and just in time to, a short man came out from behind another tree his body was disproportionate; his arms and legs were thin and short, and his body was extremely fat his head had to large eyes that almost popped out of his head.

He was also naked, Hari quickly turned away, but before she had turned all the way around she had seen his crotch, and lack of gentles.

She slowly walked out from behind the tree. He, no it didn't seem to notice anything different. Hari walked up to it, still no reaction, she waved her hand in front of its face, nothing.

"What, The, Hell- Hari cut herself off her voice was deep and gravely she could barely understand herself she felt around herself trying to find out why.

She gasped; and more steam came out of her mouth.

She had no genitals, and her body was extremely hot. She tentatively touched the thing in front of her; its skin was burning hot too. They were the same species.

Hari quickly felt around herself she wasn't misshapen which was a good thing she was still female; if these things actually had genders that is, she looked like a female at least in human standards.

The thing suddenly changed directions and ran with a new found vigor; Hari went to follow it when she heard a sickening crunch under her foot. Hari slowly lifted her foot and found a squashed something under it. Upon closer inspection she saw that it was a deer, a tinny tiny deer.

Wait.

The trees were short the grass looked like it barley came out of the ground the animals weren't tiny she was a giant, a huge genderless giant.

Hari remembered the other giant and ran after it; wherever it was going it seemed important to it, she should see what it was, she thought.

As she ran she ran from her old life and into a new much stranger life.

Hari ran after the short giant trying to figure out what had excited it. Hari cot up to it the second a flash of silver and green sliced through the back of its neck; with only one eye she couldn't make out what had done it, she watched it as it fell forwards and before it even hit the ground it was dead.

She stood in the middle of a small clearing in the woods frozen, she just stared dumbly at the half way disintegrated corpse. Everything was quite for a moment then she heard an excited scream and felt something stick into her shoulder blade.

Hari reacted quickly, she grabbed the string that had stabbed her shoulder and ripped it out, then her hand was cut in half by twin blades. The same thing stuck into her leg and she grabbed it and this time through it at a tree.

"Hanji!" something yelled from down below she looked and saw lots of saddled horses and people riding then all wearing green cloaks.

Another thing stuck into the back of her neck, this time and she went berserk. Hari flung her damaged hand in front of the extremely fast green blur so it cut into her already ruined hand. She then grabbed the string and through it only for another string to come from the same thing she just through of herself.

The fight went on for several minutes the man that moved like lightning and the titan covered in scars. Sometimes other people would try to help him but they were either injured or killed by the titan that could move faster than humanity's strongest.

After three minutes of solid fighting Hari new she had to get away she could only hold off the blades for so long, so she ran, she stepped on a cart and a few horses while getting away but she got out mostly unscathed.

Hari looked down at her hand which she knew was now ruined because of her using it as a shield, but when she looked at it, it was all repaired except for the scars.

Timidly Hari grabbed a branch (small tree) and lightly cut into her skin, it healed almost immediately.

Why, why can I now heal any wound in an instant except these scars, she thought getting angrier and angrier with the dammed wizarding world.

So Hari released all those emotions she had been hiding for five year; all the pain, all the anger, and all the sadness, she released all of those emotions into an ear spitting roar. The sound made birds fly, animals run and every human who heard shiver.

/Scouts/

Levi flew over to Hanji, she seemed alright, but Levi new that she her back was going to be black and blue from how hard she had been slammed into that tree, it was a miracle that her back wasn't broken.

"Can you stand?" Levi asked holding his hand out for Hanji to take.

Hanji shot up and gripped his shoulders.

"Levi did you see her, she was covered in scars! I didn't know that was possible, poor baby I probably scared her screaming and jumping at her like that. She probably couldn't see me that well since her left eye was all messed up, oh Levi who would do something that cruel to that poor baby, she looked like she was covered in whipping scars!" Hanji said her voice going through so many emotions Levi had a hard time keeping up.

"Please let go" Levi said calmly.

Hanji let go of his shoulder than hissed grabbing her side and falling to her knees. Levi caught her before she could fall on her face.

"I guess you can't stand." Levi said, he picked her up and carried her to one of the carts that wasn't destroyed.

"We are turning back, we took to large of a blow hear." Erwin said riding his horse to Levi.

Levi made a grunt of acknowledgement. Erwin got off his horse and help Levi get Hanji in the cart. After they got her into the cart Erwin asked Levi and a few others to see if anything from the destroyed cart was salvageable.

With ten of their horses killed, and a third of their comrades dead as well they started making their way home, that was when they heard it an earth shaking roar, coming from the east, all the scouts including Levi shuttered. They hurried north back to the wall back to their cage.

/Hari/

Hari had decided to follow the people and see where they lived so she could avoid them, she felt bad now that she realized that those things with blades were people and she had killed them.

Even though the healing powers had made it so she didn't need glasses, she had lost her left eye which was also her dominant eye, making it harder to see fast movement, and also needing to put her hand in a different spot than she saw. (Kind of like going cross eyed stuff isn't were it seems to be)

She followed them to the edge of the forest, she saw them enter a massive wall many times her height, she just stared dumbly at it, it was huge, she continued to stare till the sun started going down, after it became dark she felt very tired and decided to just go to sleep.

Her life was stranger than ever.

/scouts/

They had made it back without too many titans attacking, which everyone was grateful for.

They entered the walls solemnly, Levi hated it that people always stared at them whenever they came back.

During the time Hanji and the others that were injured were recovering, Levi, Erwin, and Hanji; when she was feeling better, talked about the newly dubbed Scared Titan, or Nike as Hanji liked to call it, something about speed and ancient history.

All Levi really thought about when regarding the titan was that it was that he and the titan were on equal footing when fighting, it was not only his speed that kept him alive while fighting the titan, it was his experience and ability to change what he was doing on the dot that kept him alive.

Its vision wasn't the best, though that was a given seeing as it only had one functioning eye, and that statement brought up so many more questions that it gave Levi a headache, how could a titan have injures that couldn't heal, why did the titan have injures like that, like whipping marks.

Levi brought a picture to his mind of exact what the titan looked like, it stood at 13 meters, it was thin, pale, it had waist length black hair with so many knots in it that it angered him, it had scars all over its back, chest, stomach, legs, and feet, the gross mess that was its left eye, and it's one undamaged eye, not lifeless like all the other titans he had seen, no its eye was a sharp green full of intelligence.

That intelligence scared Levi the most, that titan wasn't a dumb monster, it was an intelligent creature that could think, that could learn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hari had learned many things about her new race, the most interesting of them was that they didn't need to eat, because they absorbed the sunlight and turned it into energy. Like a plant, Hari thought with a chuckle.

The humans had come out again she still didn't know why they killed the giant and tried to kill her last time, or why the giant was so keen on going to the humans in the first place.

Hari had been following the humans for a couple days now, she had gotten used to only seeing out of her right eye, so she could keep better track of the humans from a much further distance than what she would have been able to do a month ago.

One month, Hari had been hear for only a month and yet she never felt more at home, there was a certain calming affect she felt in this world, the relaxing calm you got while lying in a tub of water after a hard day of physical labor, the calm that took the stress off your bones.

But Hari also felt a chill in her bones, the chill of Dementors, that chill would stay with her till her last breath, that only made her hate the wizards more no one, not even Bellatrix deserved the torture of Azkaban.

Hari continued to follow the people and watched as two giant started walking to a small group near the back. The people on horses started going faster, there were no trees to shoot their strings into to pull them of the ground.

One of the giants reached down and grabbed a person. Hari thought that might be the reason the humans attacked the giants, they might be squeezed to death by a giant on accident and since the giants didn't talk, or really feel pain; Hari could attest to that, when the humans had destroyed her hand she had barley felt it.

Then the giant stuck the human in its mouth and bit down, killing the human instantly, the second giant had grabbed a human as well and had swallowed it whole.

What! Why were they eating the people they get all the nutrition they need from the sun, why, why did they eat those people? Killing the giants on site started to make a lot more since now.

Hari was thinking about going over there and helping them but before she could decide a few other humans came over and killed the giants. They got back on their horses and lead the horses of their dead comrades away from the fallen giants.

Hari just stayed there, the humans were long out of site now, and she really didn't care to follow them anyways. She slowly walked over to the dead person; the giants had completely disintegrated by then, kneeling down, she gently scooped up the remains of the human and just held her in her hands, looking at the corpse.

The young woman had been bitten down the middle and only her bottom half remained, Hari wanted to bury the person, but being a giant she wouldn't be able to properly dig a hole or bury the girl she most certainly wouldn't be able to make a headstone.

And after that thought everything went black, Hari burst out of hot moist flesh opening her eyes she realized she had come out of her own neck, as a human. Hari quickly ripped disintegrating flesh off her body and hopped down to the ground.

Hari shakily walked to the body that sat in her disintegrating hands. When she got there she realized how tall the girl must have been, the top of Hari's head only went to the corpses hip which was all that was really left of the dead woman.

Hari looked down at herself in confusion, her breast while always small, were now nonexistent, she looked around her body and found no pubic hair, Hari them felt her face and felt a childlike softness to the jaw and cheeks, Hari did a quick onceover of her whole body again, there was child pug everywhere like one would see, on a little kid.

She was a little kid, couldn't be more than ten years old, Hari thought grimacing, she would have to suffer puberty all over again.

Hari heard stomping; crap the giants were going to eat her she was human now; she was going to die because of some stupid body she wanted to bury.

The giant stopped right in front of her, and then just continued on like she wasn't even there like she was still a giant. Hari thought back, when she was a giant her sense of smell had greatly improved she could smell giants from almost a mine away.

She must smell like a giant still or maybe she would always smell like a giant, considering she came into this would as one.

Pulling herself out of her own thoughts Hari went back to what she turned into a human to do in the first place, she walked to the right of the corpse and started digging.

After spending several hours of digging she was sweating profusely. Hari had made a hole big and deep enough to stick the body in.

With a lot of difficulty Hari managed to gently rest the corpse in its grave, she then proceeded to bury it. after the ground was tightly packed Hari grabbed a flat rock that was about a foot long on either side and rested it on top of where the head should have been, grabbing another rock; this one sharp, Hari messily carved into it.

Birth unknown, Death the first month on the half moon, Name unknown,

Died bravely riding in the land of man eating giants.

After finishing Hari started walking to the forest that she had stayed at when she was a giant.

The night was very cold and Hari was freezing, no longer being a giant was hard as she was now cold, hungry, and thirsty, but possessed no means to satisfy any of the complaints her body gave. She held her left pointer finger in her mouth, a habit she had when she 'lived' in England and had never been able to break.

Shaking like a leaf Hari's teeth started chattering, but with her finger still in her mouth she bit down, hard, hard enough to draw blood.

Yellow lightning shot from the sky hitting her directly, when the light faded she was warm again, her hunger and thirst gone as well, she was a giant again. Hari laughed in relief; the sound deep and booming, being a giant was far superior to being a human.

With that final thought she drifted to sleep.

/

Hari had taken to being human for an hour or two a day, though when it started getting colder she stopped and just lived as a giant. But after the cold and snow left for good she started it up again.

Hari had made clothes out of the scraps of cloth from the people who came out of the walls, she took stuff like coats and capes. Hari refused to strip them; it was disrespectful of the dead and even though they were not her people she could not do that; the clothes wouldn't fit her anyways either so It would be kind of pointless.

Another thing that Hari did was take some of their weapons; she would use then to hunt for food; even though she could just turn into a giant and get all the nutarians she needed from the sun, she still from time to time ate actual food just to taste it.

Though by far her favorite thing was to climb the giants and just sit on their shoulders or heads; even when she was human the giants didn't notice her, to them she was just another giant.

A lot of the time Hari would sit on one of their shoulders and just braid their hair in fun random ways.

/

Hari had started to wander closer to the walls, as much as she hated to admit it she desperately craved human contact, which had finally dawned on her when she saw the humans outside the walls this last time. They had been in the forest to the south and were being massacred by the giants.

One of the humans was being picked up be a small giant about 4 meters in height, without thinking she had stepped on the giant crushing it instantly.

The human had fallen out of its hands and was staring at Hari wide eyed. Hari had crouched down so the she sat on her heals looking at the human. Her waist length black hair had made a curtain trapping the terrified man. Hari had reached out to touch him, he was paralyzed in fear so he didn't do anything, before she could touch him though she heard galloping and had run of leaving the man.

Hari sighed, she had probably permanently traumatized that man just because she was lonely, she needed a way into those walls.

Hari saw something out of the corner of her eye, it was a giant; taller than her, with short blond hair, it was also covered in some sort of armor. Hari stayed out of its sight; it gave her a bad feeling.

The Giant walked up to the south gate and kneeled down, a human hopped out of its hand, the human was too far away for her to see any of its features, she could only see that there was actually a human.

Hari got out of her giant it would be much easier to sneak over and see as a person then a giant, but before she could take a step in their direction lightning shot out of the sky and hit the human.

The force from that hit made Hari fall onto her face. Hari quickly got up and saw the largest giant she had ever seen. The giant was taller than the walls and it lacked skin. Hari watched in awe as it pulled its leg back; then I dawned on her, he was going to destroy the walls.

"NO!" as Hari screamed the giants monstrous leg slammed into the gate smashing it.

Hari stared in horror; there were thousands of humans in there she had smelled them while she was a giant.

Hari ran to the destroyed gate; when humans came out it was their own fault that they died but if the giants lead the attack they would be unprepared and massacred.

Hari ran forgoing turning into a giant; it would be chaos, being a human would probably be better in this case than a giant. Running all the way over Hari flies threw the gate, looking around Hari stares in shock and horror.

The whole town was already destroyed and the giants had already killed so many, it was a massacre but that wasn't because humans and giants were fighting in a massive battle, it was because giant were killing and destroying everything.

Running further into town and weaving through building Hari ran, she didn't know why she was running but she knew she had to keep running to find something anything to potently help these people.

Turning a corner Hari almost ran into a giant rock; a chunk of the wall, her mind supplied. Looking to see if she could get around it she saw a little girl that couldn't be older than four kneeling in front of the rock, looking closer Hari saw an arm under the rock.

Hari walked over to the little girl and kneeled down.

"You need to get out of here or you will be eaten." Hari said grabbing her hand. The girl didn't react just continued to stare at the arm, Hari heard the little girl mumbling getting closer Hari heard her repeat the same thing over and over.

"Mama, mama, mama." It was barely above a whisper.

Without a second thought Hari scooped up the little girl and started running, the girl was in shock so she didn't struggle in Hari's arms.

Running around for a little longer Hari fond a large grope of people standing in front of a canal, shoving her way through Hari got to the boats, the solders quickly let her on not giving her a second glance.

Hari sat the little girl in a seat and then sat by her. Gripping the little girl's hand Hari told her it would be ok.

The boats started moving; turning to look at the destroyed town Hari saw the giant covered in armor running toward the other wall. Hari closed her eyes and bowed her head giving respect to all those that were going to die.

They continued on in the boats for quite some time, Hari hoped that the people still had somewhere safe to go.

It was late at night when the boats got to another wall, quickly going through the wall the boats slowed to a stop inside the other wall right as they closed the gate to the canal. Everyone was shuffled of most seemed to be in a daze.

They were taken to a large building full of supplies; a couple guards were there to help anyone who needed it. Making a small nest out of bedding Hari set the little girl in it, the girl fell asleep almost instantaneously.

Forgoing a bed Hari leaned up agented a wall and fell asleep.

/

The next day proved to hold a whole new set of challenges, everyone was distraught so nothing was getting accomplished, and everyone was hungry most had probably not eaten since lunch; based on the time of the attack, but there was also not enough food to sustain people for long.

The Guards; or Garrison as that was what people called them, had been reasonably helpful, they had given her shoes and a bandage to cover her eye, they were as helpful as they could be, they made sure that everyone got food; though the portions were so small most people were unhappy, Hari was inspired by them.

The little girl's father had also survived and had taken her back, he was distraught that his wife had died but was happy his daughter was alive; he had given Hari some money, told her that it was his thanks for saving his daughter.

Hari had learned based on how much everyone was talking about it that the giants were called Titans and that they had held humanity on the brink of extinction for hundreds of years.

Hari new what she wanted to do in this world now, she wanted to join the military and help humanity.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for taking so long to update my life has been crazy recently, hope you enjoy.**

The money while a nice offer didn't last very long. Even though Hari grew up not eating much and now also being able to get nutrients from the sun even in human form, the sun did not provide enough to sustain her, and not being able to turn into a Titan while in the walls made it so she had to eat real food.

This is where being a little girl again really helped, at her height she could easily sneak behind people and steel some of their money, though she had never stole much from any individual she had defiantly taken enough for people to notice that they were missing some money.

Hari wished that she didn't have to steel from people but having to work in the fields eight hour a day and being fed barley enough to survive, combine that with the fact that she was paid next to nothing didn't help.

Hari was starting to wonder if it was even a good idea to go into the walls in the first place, the craving she had to interact with people again had already died seeing that people were still greedy and still stole and lied, just like her old world.

Hari sighed, as all that information played over and over in her head, based on how old her body looked she could apply to the military but she wanted to wait a year to make sure that it was actually a good idea.

Hari walked away from the fields and back toward the refugee 'home'. She didn't consider it home nor did anyone else that lived there. It was a large building with rooms full of hay and blankets.

As she walked in she saw faces full of fear, terror, and acceptance. Looking around she saw almost all the adults were wearing traveling cloaks and boots.

Where are they going? Hari thought as she saw a woman hugging her child tears in both their eyes.

Walking over to a person Hari asked why almost everyone was getting into traveling clothes.

His face took on a pained look, "The Royal Government has initiated a retrieval operation to reclaim wall Maria, all adult refugees are to fight the Titans and take back Maria." He said.

"That's suicide!" Hari yelled.

"We all know that, that is why everyone that has someone left is saying goodbye now." He said.

"You don't have anyone?" Hari asked "When do you leave?"

"We leave tonight, and I have already said goodbye to my grandson, I hope he will be okay without me." he said sadly.

"I'm sorry that you have to go, I-I could keep an far eye on your grandson." Hari said trying to comfort the man who would most likely lose his life in the next forty-eight hours.

He chuckled at that "his friends will keep eyes on him, but another set of eyes would never hurt, is asking you to keep an eye on him to much of a burden I don't want to burden you." He said.

"I would just be a set of eyes from a far, there to rescue him if his friends were not enough, I probably wouldn't be an active part of his life, it wouldn't be a burden sir." Hari said straitening her back.

The man smiled kindly and kneeled down "Thank you" was all he said, it was all he needed to say the emotions in his voice told the rest. "His name is Armin Arlert"

/

250 thousand people went out to reclaim wall Maria barley a hundred returned Mr. Arlert was not one of the survivors.

Hari peeked from behind a wall looking sadly at a crying Armin and his two friends comforting him. One of his friends proclaimed that next year he would join the military, Armin and his other friend also said that they would join.

Hari watched them saying to herself "and I will also join you."

/ 1 year later /

Hari stood in a line with many other recruits saluting. Keith Shadis walked between the lines of cadets screaming at random cadets to say their names and place or birth. He head-butted at a boy named Jean Kirstein.

Walking passed one of Armin's friends he stopped in front of me and it clicked, he was the person I 'met' as a Titan right before the fall of wall Maria, he looked at me for a moment gulped and walked off to yell and head-butt more people.

Hari watched him as he yelled at other cadets, including Armin, with a face only showing mild amusement.

Armin wasn't in any actual danger so Hari took amusement from his predicament.

Keith walked over to a boy who said his name was Connie Springer; Keith picked him up by his head and started yelling at him only to stop and stare to Connie's right at a girl eating a potato.

Everyone just stared at the girl some even lowering their salute. Hari stared at the girl, her mouth agape.

Keith dropped Connie and asked (without yelling) what she was doing.

The girl looked around not seeing Keith and then went to take another bit of her potato.

Keith was on her on an instant, yelling profanity at her demanding her name. The girl quickly swallowed the potato bit in her mouth.

"Sasha Braus from Dauper Village, on the south side of Wall Rose!" She shouted holding the potato to her heart in her salute.

"Sasha Braus what is that you're holding in your right hand?" Keith asked coldly.

"A steamed potato, Sir! I found one in the cookhouse that was ready to eat, so I couldn't help myself!" Sasha said while everyone gaped at her.

"You stole it? Why? Why did you decide to eat it now?" Keith asked, while everyone else listened wanting to know for themselves.

"I felt it would be a waste to let it get cold, so I elected to eat it now." Sasha said seriously. Keith just stared at her in disbelief.

"No, I don't understand. Why did you eat the potato?" Keith asked too confused to head-butt or yell at her.

"Are you asking me why people eat potatoes, sir?" Hari snorted at that, "Here's half of it for you." Sasha said breaking of a peace that was a lot smaller than half.

"Half?" Keith asked, he stared at her for several long minutes before composing himself and commanding her to run till she was near death. Sasha didn't seem bothered by it and was getting ready to run before Keith added "and no dinner." Sasha's scream of horror immediately followed.

/

Hari sat on a porch with Mia, Connie, Marco, Armin, and Eren all talking about Sasha or Potato Girl as they had taken to calling her.

Hari didn't provide much commentary but she did listen to everything they said, it was a little hard to ignore Eren's ranting. After a while and it seemed like Eren had called down Hari got up and headed to the girls cabin.

Hari had to walk by the storage shed that held the 3DMGear and saw Keith working on one.

Hari smiled, Keith was going to be fun to traumatize; she could sneak up behind him and just stand their till he realized. She would defiantly get in trouble but it was worth it.

She quietly walked behind him and stared at his back waiting.

Hari knew that he would get the feeling of being watched. After waiting for about two minutes he stopped what he was doing stiffening.

Crap. Hari thought, Keith was a trained solder and would not scream just by someone standing behind him he would most likely attack.

Before Hari could think any more Keith spun around knife in his hand pointed right at her. Razing her hands in a gestor of surrender Keith lowered his blade and glared at her.

"Run with Braus until she is finished." Keith yelled.

Saluting him Hari ran out of the building and onto the running course.

Being as fast as she was she easily caught up to Sasha. Slowing down to Sasha's speed Hari stayed right on her left.

"How's it going?" Hari asked easily. This pace, as fast as it was, was nothing compared to how fast Hari could run.

"Great," Sasha said breathlessly. Hari laughed at that.

"What is so funny about that?" Sasha asked.

"Sorry, it's just; this is the first normal conversation I have had in years." Hari said smiling.

"Oh" Sasha half said half panted "What's with the" Sasha gestured to her eye.

"My eyepatch?" Hari asked, at Sasha's nod Hari continued. "I can't see out of it and it's rather gross looking now so I keep it covered, it also keeps any insects from landing on it" Sasha made a disgusted face at that.

The both fell into a comfortable silence and continued running.

/Scouts/

"Mabey Nike can reproduces" Hanji randomly said. Levi looked at her confused for a moment.

"Hanji what are you talking about"

"Levi! How can you not remember Nike!?" Hanji screeched.

"I remember her, what I don't understand is why we are talking about if she can Bang or not." Levi said.

"Because she could be the answer to the origin of the Titans! There are so many things that we don't understand about Titans and she has given us even more unanswered questions, imagen what we could learn from her!" Hanji said excitedly.

"So you want me to back you up while you give your idea of capturing her to Erwin." Levi said looking at Hanji with an unamused expression on his face.

"Please!" Hanji said dragging out the word. Sighing Levi agreed.

Hanji and Levi walked through Headquarters heading to Commander Erwin's office. As they walked Hanji mumbled ideas and theories to herself while Levi glared at anyone trying to listen in on her mumbling. Arriving at Erwin's door Hanji through the doors open without any warning, Levi already used to Hanji ignored it while others in the hall looked at her with shocked faces.

Inside the office sat Erwin who had papers strewn across his desk; which annoyed Levi immensely.

Before Erwin could ask what Hanji wanted, Hanji stared talking.

"We want to launch an expedition to capture Nike, the female titan. If we do then we could learn more about the Titans like how or if they reproduce, the scars and how a permanent injury was inflicted on her and maybe even the origins of the Titans!" Hanji said to Erwin excitedly.

Interest shown in Commander Erwin's eyes as he looked at Hanji, he then turned to Levi.

"And what do you think of Hanji's suggestion?" Erwin asked.

"I think it is extremely dangerous and risky as the Titan was able to keep me off her for a long period of time while others attacked her before she retreated, the Titan showed intelligence which is probably the most dangerous thing a Titan can poses if the Colossal and Armored Titans were anything to go by. But, it is also a great opportunity to learn about the Titans and could lead to us beating them if we can capture her." Levi said looking at Erwin.

"So we are in agreement, we need to capture this female Titan. I will work on plans for this expedition." Erwin said signaling that they could go.

Erwin watched the door close behind Levi and Hanji and sighed. If they could capture this Titan humanity might learn the origin of the Titans themselves, even thought it was unlikely that they would it was an opportunity that couldn't be ignored.

Clearing a space on his desk Erwin went to work on a strategy to capture the Titan.

/Hari/

Sasha stumbled to the girl's cabin and fell onto the ground almost unconscious, Hari jogged to the steps and sat on then looking at Sasha. Wiping sweat of her brow Hari looked at Sasha and smiled, Sasha was very determined and strong she just needed the proper training.

Hearing footsteps behind her Hari turned around right as Sasha shot in the direction that Hari was turning. Krista sat on the floor looking at Sasha eat a piece of bread, still clutching a thing of water. Hari laughed at the site. Quickly turning to the sound of laughter Krista saw the girl, Hari, laughing at her and Sasha.

"What's so funny?" Krista said and then instantly apologized because of how rude it sounded.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at Sasha." Hari says wiping a tear from her working eye.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get you anything I didn't realize you were running with Sasha till after dinner, and I had only grabbed enough for her." Krista said

"Its fine, I usually don't eat much anyway." Hari said brushing off Krista's apology.

"Oh, do-do you want some water?" Krista asked offering the pouch. Gingerly taking it Hari held it up to her mouth and took two large gulps of water then gave it back to Krista.

"Thanks, Sasha can have the rest." Hari said nodding towards Sasha who had just finished the piece of bread and was now laying her head on Krista's lap.

"What are you two doing?" someone said from behind them making Krista jump. Turning around both of them saw Ymir.

"Umm, they've been running non-stop all this time, so" Krista stuttered only to be interrupted.

"So you're trying to do something "nice," huh?" Ymir said making both Hari and Krista look at her funny.

"Huh?" Krista said as Hari looked at Ymir trying to understand exactly what Ymir meant.

"Did you do it for Potato Girl and her sake? Was what you gained worth the effort it took?" Ymir asked Krista.

"Well, whatever. Let's just get her to her bed now." Ymir bent down and put one of Sasha's arms over her shoulder and hoisted her to her feet, with Krista taking Sasha's other side.

"You need help too?" Ymir asked looking at Hari.

"Yeah I got it, the fatigue finally got to me." Hari lied, because even as a human she still passed out pretty soon after the sun set.

"Okay" Ymir said to Hari off handedly.

"Are you trying to be nice, too?" Krista asked Ymir.

"I'm doing this so that Potato Girl will owe me. Her stupidity will come in handy." Ymir said dragging laying her onto a bed.

Tiredly Trudging to her own bed Hari flopped onto it and was asleep on contact.

Waking up at the break of dawn Hari got up and straitened her uniform, satisfied she walked to the mess hall.

Most of the Cadets were already there the only one that she knew wasn't there was Annie.

She's not going to be able to sleep in much longer. Hari thought with a chuckle. Sitting down next to Sasha, Connie, and Reiner with a small helping of food on her plate Hari began eating ignoring their looks.

"So where were you at dinner the other night" Connie asked.

"Running, with her" Hari said pointing her fork at Sasha.

"Why?" Connie asked confused, Hari shrugged her shoulders ignoring his question.

"The other night we were all saying where we are from we had an Idea of where Sasha lived and she has confirmed it but none of us had a clue where you lived just that you were in Wall Maria." Reiner said,

Seeing a question on how they knew she was in Wall Maria Reiner answered. "Armin said he had seen you in the Refugee 'home' that he, Mikasa, and Eren were at."

"I'm from Shiganshina" Hari said. It wasn't technically a lie as that had been the place she entered the walls from.

"So you also saw the Colossal and Armored Titan too!" Connie said excitedly.

"You're from Shiganshina?" Hari asked.

"Oh no, but Eren, Armin, and Mikasa are, and Eren was telling us about them" Connie said, it honestly did not surprise Hari to know Eren was talking about all that, during the time they were at the refugee 'home' she had seen how big of a mouth Eren had.

"And I missed the Armored Titan during all the insanity." Hari added remembering Connie's previous question. Reiner frowned disappointed at not getting a story from another point of view.

Quickly finishing their meal they all got up and headed out to where the 3DMGear was at.

Four structures stood each having rope hanging from them. Keith explained that they would 'simply' be testing their balance.

Everyone so far had been able to stay upright but most of them were very shaky, except for Annie, and Mikasa who were making it seem perfectly natural.

Taking Mia's place Hari hooked herself up to the ropes and was risen into the air. It was similar to hovering on a broom; actually it was easier as she had a lot more things holding her up than just a stick between her legs.

Getting bored Hari crossed her legs while still sitting in the air. A collective gasp soon followed.

"What? It's not that impressive." Hari said looking at them.

"I could barely stay upright, so don't say that, that is not impressive" Thomas said.

Rolling her eye at him Hari uncrossed her legs as she was slowly lowered back to the ground.

They were taken over to a small field of dirt, and started doing exercises.

After several hours they were dismissed. Hari, Connie, Sasha, and Reiner started walking back to the cabins together.

"So where do you think Mikasa and Eren were." Connie asked.

"Fu-

"No, not that, I think Eren got hurt on the 3DMGear." Reiner said stopping Hari.

"That is more likely." Hari agreed.

They parted ways when they got close the cabins, Hari and Sasha going to the girl's cabin, and Connie and Reiner going to the boy's.

Hari and Sasha headed to the washroom to get clean before dinner; most of the girls were already there as they had trailed behind to talk.

They both striped down to their underwear with Hari leaving her eyepatch on, looking around Hari saw that most of the girls were looking at her in horror, giving them questioning looks Hari realized that they weren't staring at her but at her scared body.

Now glaring Hari hoped into one of the wooden tubs and turned to look at the wall no longer wishing to see them.

/Krista/

They all stared at the back of Hari's head, even though her scars were mostly hidden under the water they were still able to see the scars covering her neck and shoulders.

Krista felt bad that they had drove Hari into the tub; Hari hadn't even taken off her under garments. The rest of the time was spent in awkward silence, with one of them occasionally looking at the back of Hari's head which seemed to be hung in shame. That is what made Krista feel really bad, that they had made Hari ashamed of her scars.

A silent agreement was made in the bathroom, no one wound tell anyone else about what they had discovered, and they would not make Hari feel bad about her scars.

/Hari/

Hari made sure to be the last one out of the bath. She did not want to be pitied by them; that was something that she always got in England, she was either pitied or put on some form of pedestal. Here she didn't want to be pitied or be put on a pedestal she wanted to stand as an equal to them.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts Hari quickly ran into the bunkbed filled room and pulled out some dry underwear and clean uniform from a her drawer, haphazardly putting them on Hari jogged to the mess hall.

Quietly opening the door Hari walked to the front where the foot was, but she froze half way, with a deep inhale from her nose she confirmed it, Titan steam was in the room. The smell was very faint but it was definitely there.

Now she moved very carefully, like if she was standing on thin ice. Grabbing her food; a steamed potato and thing of bread, Hari quickly got to a table.

She massed her potato getting a more creamy texture and then tore her bread to pieces; she dipped her bread pieces into the massed potatoes and then ate hoping to get some flavor.

Ymir and Krista came over to her table and sat down on the other side of the table so that they could look at her.

"You ok?" Ymir asked in a very unYmir like way.

"I don't want to be pitied." Hari said quietly.

"I'm not pitying you I'm asking because you are destroying your food." Ymir laughed like the idea of Ymir caring for anyone was Ludacris.

"Ymir!" Krista shouted at Ymir in shock with a hint of anger. "That's rude."

"So why you destroying your food?" Ymir asked.

"Tastes better this way." Hari replied much easier now that she knew that they went coming to talk to her about her scars.

"Really? Well I'm going to need a bite to believe it." Ymir said with her arm shooting for Hari's plate.

"No get you own!" Hari laughed as she swatted Ymir's hand away. The three of them laughed with Sasha and Connie coming to join them later. And in that time Hari had the time of her life.

But she knew that she needed to find out where the Titan steam came from, or who it came from.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hari knew that with all the training that they had to do that she would have to cut her hair, and that would probably be a good thing since it was last cut two years before she was through into Azkaban, and sense her hair seemed to retain its length from Azkaban it meant that it had been around nine years sense her hair was last cut.

She had thought of all sorts of different hair styles, ranging from Mikasa's new hair style to Connie's. Though eventually she decided on a variation of a Pixie Cut, the bangs would be long enough to cover her eye patch and the rest of it was mostly the same with some very minor differences to what she had seen on earth.

'Borrowing' a mirror and scissors Hari went to the edge of the training grounds. Resting the mirror on a notch in a tree she got to work. She was rather good at hair, sense she was normally the one that was putting hair into buns and braids back at Hogwarts.

Being careful not to cut herself Hari cut the length of her hair off, as the nine years of hair fell away Hari started to see her end product.

After about thirty minutes of cutting at her hair Hari was satisfied. Sneaking back to the girls cabin Hari deposited the mirror and scissors in the drawer she found them. She was surprised to see that no one was in the cabin then remembered that they had 3DMGear training in ten minutes.

Realizing her mistake Hari sprinted towards the 3DMGear training area.

Hari was by no means the strongest person here but she was defiantly the fastest, "Hari hunting did have its perks then" Hari thought with a grimace.

Hari stopped sprinting when she was a few meters away from the large group that was watching Eren shakily hang upright on the 3DMGear, though after a few seconds he fell over hitting his head on the dirt.

As he was about to go join the crowd Keith stopped him, telling him to use Thomas's 3DMGear, Eren obeyed but the confusion of why was evident on his face.

When Eren got back onto the machine wearing Thomas's gear he sat perfectly balanced, Hari like everyone else was very surprised and confused, till Keith started talking about a part that was broken on Eren's gear and that it wasn't a part of the gear that was normally inspected as that part had never broke before.

And with that statement everyone was even more impressed since Eren was able to stay upright for over ten seconds with broken gear.

Once the commotion was over people started back up trying to balance again, no one seemed to notice Hari and she was very happy because of that, "well they are all going to notice you soon" Hari thought to herself knowing that soon she was going to have to go back up on the machine, and that everyone would be watching her because of how well balanced she was.

After watching a few more go Hari walked up to the machine and strapped in. One Hari was lifted off the ground she crossed her legs again and tried to toon out everyone around her; she sat there for just a minute before Keith decided that she could get off.

Hari once again joined the crowed although this time people did take notice of her, Hari watched as Ymir and Krista walked up to her and smiled.

"Ymir you are pretty good with balancing." Hari said to them as they came over, scoffing Ymir rolled her eyes.

"I am crap at it compared to you." Ymir said leveling her gaze on Hari.

"Yeah, well I bet you that you will be much better at moving around on the gear than I will be able to." Hari said, causing Ymir to smirk.

"From what I know of you, you will be going top speed once we start practicing."

"And then I will crash into a tree, and knowing my luck, lose my other eye." Hari finished getting Ymir to laugh.

"Well we didn't come over here to start arguing; or to complement your hair," Ymir said smirking while looking at Hari's hair.

"No we came over here to apologize for embarrassing you in the bathroom," Ymir said, Krista nodding and apologizing.

Sighing Hari spoke "It's not that, I just, hate it when people pity me, it makes me feel weak and useless and I hate feeling like some damsel in distress waiting to be saved by someone." Hari said.

'Normally I wouldn't be so open but I feel like Ymir and Krista in a way share my feelings' Hari thought as she talked to them more.

She wasn't worried about people overhearing, because even though there were a lot of people around them, the constant buzz of others talking made it impossible to hear any individual conversation, unless you were in it.

Krista later was called up to the 3DMGear balancing, and then after everyone was finished they had their first class on Titans.

Hari was severely underwhelmed with the lack of knowledge people possessed on Titans, really all they seemed to know was that they could regenerate; they ate people even though they didn't need to, and that Titans could be killed by slicing the nape of their necks.

When that was talked about Hari unconsciously rubbed the back of her neck thinking about how close the Scouts had come to killing her when she first arrived in the world.

Hari walked out of class talking with Ymir and Krista. Their conversation was of nothing in particular they were just talking for the pleasure of talking.

They went to the girl's cabin to drop of their stuff before heading to the dining hall. They walked in and saw Annie already in the girl's cabin fidgeting with something, deciding to put her things on her bed first and then talk to Annie. Deciding agents organizing her things Hari threw her books, pens, and notes, onto her bed in a pile. Hearing Ymir snort Hari tuned around to see her looking at the pile on her bed, rolling her eyes Hari walked over to Annie.

"You going to go eat?" Hari asked Annie. Turning around Annie looked at Hari with confusion in her eyes.

"I'm offering if you want to eat with me." Hari said.

"Yeah, I guess" Annie said sticking whatever she was fidgeting with in her pocket. Standing up she followed Hari out the door.

"Why did you ask me to eat with you?" Annie asked as the walked to the dining hall.

"I honestly don't know, it just looked like you could use a friend." Hari said thinking. "Besides Ymir and Krista have abandoned me at the promise of food." Hari finished with a laugh.

Annie snorted as she had noticed that Hari's friends had left Hari with her in the girl's cabin.

The continued their walk to the dining hall in a peaceful silence, the silence was welcoming since they both knew that it would be very loud in the dining hall. They got to the doors but before Hari opened then she asked Annie what she was fidgeting with earlier.

"Umm, it's a ring, a gift from someone I knew." Annie said pulling a plain ring silver ring out of the pocket she had put it in earlier.

"Was it a pretty Boy that gave you that ring?" Hari said her eyebrows moving flirtatiously.

Rolling her eyes Annie shoved the ring into her pocket. "No" was her sort reply.

"I'm teasing" Hari said raping her arm around the girl's shoulder enjoying Annie's embarrassment from her exuberance.

Brushing off Hari's arm Annie opened the doors saying that they better hurry before Sasha eats everything. Laughing Hari followed Annie in.

/Scouts/

The Survey Corp had just returned from another trip outside the walls, while most of the scouts were mourning the loses of their fellow soldiers the higher ups were ecstatic. They had obtained a boon that would further their understanding of Titans but it would also leave them with a thousand more questions.

Ilse's Journal.

Even in Ilse's death she had helped humanity, probably far more than any soldier would. The book was full of her accounts on what she had seen and experienced before her untimely death. The fact the Ilse had found a Titan that spoke in a language that they could understand; words with meaning.

"Ymir's people."

"Lady Ymir"

The fact that a Titan not only spoke but also recognized Ilse even if it thought her to be someone named _Ymir_.

'The Titan was bowing to her when it thought that she was Ymir, does that mean that this Ymir has some form of authority over the Titans or the one in particular Titan.' Hanji thought as she stared down at the book.

"You have any ideas Hanji?" Levi asked opening the door to her study.

"I'm trying to come up with ideas on who this Ymir person is, and what authority she holds over the Titan, could she be our salvation-

"Or our destruction." Levi finished

"Dose Nike have a connection to any of this?" Levi asked looking down at the open book on Hanji's desk.

"from what I have seen no, she doesn't have any connection to this, but it doesn't mean she doesn't either." Hanji said turning back to look at the book.

Levi could tell that Hanji was now too lost in thought to continue their conversation so he let himself out.

'What's happening, everything is going mad, first Nike, and then The Colossal and Armored Titans, and now this. How much do we not know about our enemy?' Levi thought as he walked down the halls of the Survey Corps base.

/Hari/

 **Slight Time Jump.**

Hari snuck behind Mikasa as she walked back from the dinning hall, she didn't make a sound as she walked in the dark.

'Anyone watching must think that I'm a total creep' Hari thought her face contorting into a look of displeasure. Speeding up so that she was right behind Mikasa she craned her neck to smell Mikasa's neck.

'Good, she doesn't smell like a Titan either' Hari breathed out in relief, and then instantly regretted it at Mikasa's hands shot back at her and flipped her over Mikasa landing on the ground in front of her hard. Looking up at a glaring Mikasa Hari smiled and gave a present greeting looking like she lacked any social awareness.

"What were you doing" Mikasa said crossing her arms and glaring down at her.

"Umm, smelling you." Hari said honestly. Furrowing her brow Mikasa asked why.

"Well knowing my luck I'm going to lose my good eye soon and I have a really good sense of smell so I figured I would learn everyone I knows sent and then when I lose my eye, I won't be entirely helpless." Hari lied.

'it's not like I can tell her "oh I'm just trying to see if anyone else hear can turn into a Titan like I can because I smelled Titan steam a while ago" that would go wrong in so many ways.'

Mikasa didn't seem satisfied with that answer but she wasn't pushing for another so that was good.

"Am I the only one you have, smelled?" Mikasa asked.

"Actually, no you were the last, one of the few people to notice though." Hari said thinking about all her other encounters.

"Wait who else noticed?" Mikasa asked again.

"Well let's see, Armin, Bert, Ymir, Krista, Sasha, and Annie, you were the most aggressive though, the others kind of just looked at me like I was insane." Hari said. "Honestly Sasha kind of surprised me and I thought Reiner would have noticed."

"How long have you been doing this." Mikasa asked surprised by Hari's answers.

"Since the second day of balance training." Hari said.

"That was over two weeks ago!" Mikasa said looking at Hari with wide eyes.

"Yeah, sorry for freaking you out by the way, I'll leave you be." Hari said walking back the way she came.

'Mikasa was the last person to smell, but I didn't find anyone who did smell like a Titan does that mean it was all in my head, no I could have sworn I smelled Titan steam, maybe someone from the Survey Corp was in the dinning room before we were and he had Titan steam trapped in his clothes and the steam then got stuck in the room?' Hari thought as she walked away.

"I hope you don't struggle with the actual using of the 3DMGear." Mikasa called out to Hari startling her.

Hari turned around and laughed "Oh, I'm going to be horrible!"

/

Like Hari expected she was horrible when it came to actually using the 3DMGear, it was so fast that everything was a blur of color; it reminded Hari of not wearing glasses back in her old world, 'thank goodness that being a Titan fixed that problem' Hari luckily did not crash into anything while using the gear but she had come very close.

She knew that only having half her vision was one of the big problems another problem was that her left eye was her dominant eye, so everything was a little off centered, making accuracy near impossible.

Hari figured that over time she would get better with moving with the 3DMGear, but accurately hitting a Titans nape while using the 3DMGear would be something she would never be able to do.

Sighing Hari got up off the ground and tried the course again. The course was a bunch of wooden pillars sticking out of the ground and the goal was to simply use the 3DMGear to go from poll to poll for as long as possible.

Hari shot up to the nearest poll and landed on one of its larger ledges. The polls were all covered in ledges varying in sizes and heights to mimic trees.

Hearing someone land on the same ledge as her Hari tuned around and saw Annie who was ignoring Keith shouting at her that they were not to land on the same poll not wanting anyone to get shot by the harpoons that the 3DMGear used.

"What are you doing over here?" Hari asked Annie.

"You seemed to be struggling with the 3DMGear, need any help?" Annie asked looking at Hari.

"No, my problem isn't that the 3DMGear is confusing me, it's that I can't see well without my dominant eye." Hari said to Annie knowing that they didn't have much time to talk before Keith noticed them and start yelling at them to get back to work.

"Oh" Annie said scrunched her eyes browns deep in thought.

"It's okay, but we should probably get back to work before Keith gets to us." Hari said getting ready to shoot off to the next pillar.

"Yeah, I will tell you if I come up with anything." Annie said activating her 3DMGear and shooting off the pillar and flying off.

Hari also shot off the pillar and started flying from pillar to pillar trying to stay in the air as long as possible as she went through the air.

Hari's relationship with Annie was strange, they weren't really friends, they more of just had a mutual hatred for stupidity, while it first was just them complaining about Jean and Eren being too loud, it later started to because more of a friendship, they would talk about things they enjoyed and things that irritated them (besides Eren and Jean), both of them were more of listeners than speakers so most of the time they just sat or walked together without talking at all.

Annie had a very small friend group and even then, they weren't much of friends and more of people she could stand to be around for a long period of time. Annie's two 'friends' beside Hari were Armin and Marco.

Hari knew Armin well even though they hardly interacted, but she hadn't interacted with Marco at all during there time in the 104th Training Corp, and even after Annie 'introduced' Hari to Marco they still didn't interact much, and Annie already knew Hari's friends as they were all in the girl's cabin, and Annie didn't like any of them.

Quickly pulled out of her thoughts Hari had to make a sharp turn so that she wouldn't crash into a pillar, making a hard left she landed on the ground fast enough that she had to role so that she wouldn't fall over from the momentum.

"Are you okay Cadet?" Keith yelled at her.

"Yeah!" Hari yelled back.

"Than get back to work!" He yelled.

Sighing Hari shot back up and continued her training.

/

While she was bad with the 3DMGear she was great when it came to hand to hand combat, being small made her fellow cadets underestimate her (which was something they learned Not to do very quickly) and her speed made her hard to get a hold of.

Groaning Jean got up from were Hari threw him onto the ground.

"That wasn't fair." Jean said glaring at her.

Shrugging Hari smiled at Jean amused.

"I don't recall Keith saying that acting like you hurt me wasn't aloud." Hari said cheekily.

"I thought I hurt you bad, you're so small and I felt, bad." Jean said gritting his teeth and then sighing in defeat after he admitted that he felt bad.

"That's the good thing with only being 1.6 meters tall" Hari said. "Everyone underestimates you" Hari said clearly annoyed by the fact that she was underestimated.

"Now don't underestimate me." Hari said getting into a fighting stance.

"Don't worry, I won't." Jean said also getting into a fighting stance.

They fought several more times until they were instructed to switch who they were fighting with. Hari ended up with Krista, and no matter how scary Ymir's death glare was Hari had no intention to throw the match in Krista's favor.

Once they were both ready, they charged each other, there height and weight were similar so they couldn't use it to their favor, this match was entirely skill based.

Hari was honestly surprised with how good Krista was at fighting, she had assumed that Krista wouldn't be a good fighter.

They weren't able to figure out who the victor was, because they were interrupted by a flying Reiner.

Both of them jumped back just before Reiner landed, they both stared at him for a second before turning to look at the direction he flew from and standing there was Annie who was looking really pissed, before she turned away from Reiner and them and walked off.

"What did you do?" Hari asked bewildered.

"Eren was up against Annie and then I interrupted them and showed Eren how to beat Annie." Reiner said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you seem to be doing a good job." Hari said amused.

"Yeah, yeah, you two make fun of me all you want." Reiner said getting up.

"Oi, try fighting Mikasa, I bet you that will go better." Hari said laughing.

Reiner rolled his eyes as he walked back to Armin who he had been fighting before, taking a quick glance to see how Armin was Hari was happy to see that he seemed fine, 'I guess Reiner is going easy on him, or Reiner just sucks at fighting.' Hari thought with a smirk.

After a minute of just standing their Hari and Krista remembered that they were supposed to be fighting each other. They got back into their fighting stances and were about to go at it again when they noticed everyone had turned to look at something. Turning to see what everyone else was looking at Hari and Krista saw Annie and Mikasa facing each other getting ready to fight.

Both of them gave up on fighting and fully turned to watch Annie and Mikasa, the fight of the century was about to begin.

It never happened.

Right before Mikasa and Annie could start Keith had come over and broke them up before they could even start, everyone's groans of disappointment were met with Keith's hard gaze, he told them that all the hand to hand combat was done for the day and that they were to go clean up and then do more classroom work.

/Mikasa/

They all walked to the girl's cabin and then to the wash room, they all started undressing except for Hari, Mikasa didn't like to think about what had happened to Hari but she suspected it was something similar to what she herself would have faced if Eren hadn't saved her all those years ago.

Thinking about that made her unconsciously reach for the scarf but finding nothing she quickly looked around to find in before realizing she had taken it off along with most of her other clothes, sighing at her self Mikasa sat down and started washing herself with a sponge, while watching Hari sigh and then slowly take off her clothes.

First her fingerless gloves which after being taken off revealed scar tissue all around her wrists, that looked like they came from hand cuffs, next she removed her shoes and socks revealing the same scars around her ankles. Hari then took of her training Corp jacket to reveal a long sleeve gray shirt under it.

'doesn't she ever get hot wearing all that' Mikasa thought as she watched Hari.

Hari then removed the gray shirt, revealing her bra and thousands of scars that seemed to come from all manner of things from knives to barbed whips, and then she removed her pants revealing even more scars.

Hari then turned around and Mikasa could see even more scars littering her back, she watched Hari reach for a sponge and start washing herself.

And that is how everyone stood for a time washing themselves with sponges while the dirtiest got into the tubs to bath more effectively.

Mikasa watched closely as Hari reached up and touched her eyepatch, Hari hesitated a moment before reaching around the back of her head and untying it while still facing away from everyone. She then carefully cleaned around her eye.

Mikasa watched Hari hoping to see her eye, and she watched her cringe back for a second presumably from touching her eye with the sponge, and then quickly put down the sponge and grab her eyepatch and retie it.

Hari got up and put the sponge down before going out to the bed room full of bunks to get clean clothes.

Quickly wrapping up Mikasa put down her sponge and left to the bedroom as well, when she got there Hari already had her pants on and was looking for a shirt, quietly walking over to her Mikasa stood by her for a moment before helping her look for a shirt.

When Mikasa bent down to help Hari, Hari jumped back in surprise.

"Umm, what are you doing?" Hari asked looking at Mikasa.

"Helping you find a shirt." Mikasa replied in her usual monotone voice.

"shouldn't you be getting your own close I mean, I have pants, and shoes on and you are still in your underwear." Hari said.

Mikasa ignored her still looking for a shirt.

"I can get my own clothes, go get your own." Hari said getting back to also rummage through her unorganized mess of a drawer.

"Where do you even keep your shirts?" Mikasa asked opening up another one of Hari's drawers this one full of books and paper.

"In the draw you were looking in previously." Hari said still rummaging for a shirt any shirt at this point.

"Are you out of shirts? The laundry hasn't come in a few days." Mikasa asked.

"I'll find a shirt you go get dressed." Hari said waving her hand at Mikasa dismissively.

Getting up Mikasa went to get on her own clothes and then grabbed an extra shirt for Hari.

"You can barrow one of my shirts." Mikasa said holding up one of her own shirts.

"No, I don't need help I- I found one Yes!" Hari said pulling out a very wrinkled white short sleeve shirt, quickly putting it on and then putting a Training Corp coat over it followed by gloves Hari got up.

"I don't need help, bloody hell I'm a year older than you I should be the one helping you not the other way around." Hari said exasperated.

Ignoring Hari's weird slang Mikasa put her shirt she offered back in her own drawer and then grabbed her own books. Turning back to Hari Mikasa saw that she had done the same and that Hari had all the books she would need already in her hands.

They both walked out of the girl's cabin books in hand.

'Might as well be early' Mikasa thought as they walked towards their destination.

* * *

 **Tell me what you thought of this chapter, and don't worry I will break of cannon in a few chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hari had noticed in the years that she had been in the 104th Training Corp that everyone seemed to be hiding something or other. Hari blamed how observant she was on Moody and her time on the run from Voldemort. She had little interest in most of the things people hid; as it was most likely a crush, or family issues, or something traumatic that had happened during the fall of Maria. But Annie was something different.

Something felt different about her, not a bad different, but an almost familiarity that Annie and herself shared, Hari couldn't figure out what it was thought.

Walking into the girl's cabin Hari saw Annie sitting on her bed fiddling with her thing, curiosity spiked in Hari, she had seen Annie mess with her thing numerous times but she had never acted on her impulse to figure out what it could be.

Deciding that the best way to currently figure out Annie was to figure out what she messed with, but Hari knew that if she did it without Annie's permission, Annie would lose all trust she had in Hari and she would probably beat the crap out of Hari as well.

Hari walked over to Annie in a none threatening manner, she was pretty sure that she couldn't scare Annie, even if she tried but a threatening approach would make it less likely for Annie to show Hari her thing.

"What are you holding?" Hari asked looking at Annie's hands, trying to spot what was in them. Annie closed her hands around whatever she was holding and looked up at Hari.

"Why do you care?" Annie asked looking Hari in the eye. Annie's cold blue eyes made Hari want to divert her vision to something else but she held strong and didn't divert her vision.

"I was just curious, you fiddle around with it a lot, and I am curious in nature, so I was wondering what it was." Hari said.

Sighing Annie opened her hand, inside sat a small silver ring, there didn't seem to be any decorations on it, but with further inspection Hari noticed a small lever on it, thinking it would open up a little secret carving Hari reached down and pulled it before Annie could stop her.

A small blade popped out.

Pulling her hand back in surprise Hari looked at it, Annie also looked at her and then to her ring with its blade sticking out pushing against the skin of her palm. Quickly grabbing it while making sure not to cut herself Annie reclosed the blade and glared up at Hari who had the decency to look like she felt bad about doing something to Annie's ring without Annie's permission.

"What did you do that for" Annie said pocketing the ring and glaring at Hari.

"I thought that there would be an interesting carving hidden in a compartment or something that would open up after the lever was pulled." Hari said embarrassed while lowering her gaze.

"Even if it was something like that it wouldn't make it any more right to do it without permission." Annie said standing up glaring, even though Hari was a little taller than Annie the movement still held all the fear it was supposed to.

"Sorry," Hari said, and she meant it if the weight she put on the word meant anything.

"That is one of the last things I have to remind me of my family and my purpose." Annie said reaching her hands up to Hari's head.

"Oh my goodness I didn't know that! I'm so- What are you doing?" Hari asked looking at Annie who was still moving her hands towards her head.

"Getting my pay back." Annie said reaching around Hari's head and getting ahold of the knot that held the eyepatch against her face. Closing her eye in acceptance Hari reached around her own head and helped Annie untie the eyepatch.

Once they both got the knot untied Annie held it up still, taking a small step back to get the best view Annie lowered the eyepatch. A small gasp came out of Annie's mouth, as she took a step back. While Hari's working eye was closed her covered eye was stuck open.

The wound went right over Hari's pupal, and since the eye was split open the pupal couldn't be seen and the vibrant green was also missing. The only colors that could be seen were the white of the eye and dried blood mixed in the mess. There was also white pus all around the ruined eye.

Annie reached out to move some of Hari's hair out of the way to get a better look.

"Don't touch it please, whenever it gets touched or irritated tears well up in it, which causes even more pain then normal, which in turn causes more tears to form. It at one point got so bad that I was crying blood." Hari said and Annie pulled her hand back not wanting to start that up.

"What is all that stuff around your eye?" Annie asked.

"I really don't know some type of puss, I tried to clean it when it gets really bad, but I have given up now since every time I tried to clean it I managed to touch my eye and all that crap happened." Hari said sounding irritated, not at Annie but at the fact of her eye.

"I could help you clean it." Annie mumbled to herself.

"Wait, you would?" Hari asked surprised that Annie would offer to do that after Hari messed with her ring.

"Umm, yes?" Annie said questioning herself.

Hari had never seen Annie like this before, usually the girl was cold and calculating never letting her emotions show, but at the moment her emotions were on her sleeves, perhaps it was because of this moment of vulnerability they were sharing, or perhaps it was something else entirely.

"Oh thank you so much." Hari sighed, happy to be rid of the puss.

"You will make sure not to touch my eye right?" Hari asked.

Not giving a response Annie walked off into the bathroom and returned a moment later holding a damp cloth. Annie sat down on the floor facing Hari who also sat cross-legged on the floor. Hari closed her working eye and seemed to try to close the other to but the eye lids only twitched a little before they stopped moving, once Hari's eye lid stopped twitching Annie got to work.

Annie pushed back any hair that was still in front of the eye and tucked it behind Hari's ear. She then dabbed around the eye with the cloth picking up the puss but avoiding the eye entirely. After about thirty minutes Annie had finished her task and pulled away.

Hari sat still with her eye closed a moment longer before opening it and looking Annie in the eyes, they stayed like that for a moment before Hari awkwardly got up breaking eye contact. Not saying anything Hari went into the bathroom and looked at her eye in the mirror, all the puss was gone.

That fact made Hari very happy. While the puss didn't hurt her it didn't do anything to help either, all it did was irritate her skin and make a mess when it smeared. Looking at the eye for a moment longer to admire it Hari didn't realize that Annie walked in to return the cloth to where it belonged.

"Hari" Annie called out quietly.

"Yes?" Hari asked looking at Annie who was slowly remaking her emotionless mask.

"Thank you, for being a friend." Annie said surprising Hari, Hari had for a while thought of Annie as a friend but Hari never felt like that feeling extended both ways, she figured that she was just someone that Annie talked to not someone she cared about. Because a friendship was something special all on its own but actually thanking someone for being a friend was a hole other level. It told Hari than Annie wasn't just her friend but a friend that she could trust a friend that she could count on and that she was someone that Annie could count on if her own troubles arose. It meant that Hari had a friend a real friend, not Ron not Hermine people who betrayed her but a friend like Luna, or George, or Neville, or even bloody Draco Malfoy, a friend that would walk across the word and back even if there was a thousand Titans in the way. And there was only one thing Hari could give in return for a friendship.

"Thank you, for being a friend too." Hari said.

/Scouts/

"No, no, no!" Hanji screamed as one of the two Titans that they had captured died. Hanji had made several pillars covered in spikes and had surrounded the Titan with them to see if it would willingly press against the spikes to try and get a person.

But Hanji had either attached the pillars to the ground incorrectly or the Titan had broken whatever held the pillar to the ground, but whatever the case was it resulted in the pillar falling and stabbing the Titan in the nape of its neck, surprisingly killing it.

The kill surprised everyone as a spike had to have hit a ten centimeter by one meter space and penetrate deep enough to actually finish the Titan off.

The Special Operations Squad figured that if they went over to Hanji they would figure out if it was the Titan breaking a pillar or Hanji attaching them incorrectly that caused it to fall and kill the Titan, but they had no interest in going anywhere near the remaining Titan.

While the seven meter Titan that died was objectively more dangerous, there was something about three meter Titans that were extremely disturbing especially since they seemed to always look the least human.

The three meter Titan had a mouth that took up over half its face and then most of the face that was left was nothing but Giant eyes that seemed to sink into its face, it's small ears and barely noticeable nose along with its skinny arms and legs and very fat body made it something truly horrific to look at.

Oluo wished that the three meter was the one currently dying and not the relatively normal looking seven meter Titan, and just by looking at the rest of his team he could tell that they were thinking the same.

The only ones that were by the dead Titan were Hanji, Levi, and Moblit who looked like he would rather be anywhere away from the dead and caged Titans. They were talking about something, whatever it was none of them knew, not even Eld.

In fact Levi seemed to be talking to Hanji more and more recently, and the hole Survey Corp knew that Levi did not like Hanji and usually tried to avoid getting caught up in her experiments, not wishing to help her conduct them.

Petra was curious about what her team's commander talked about with Hanji she figured that it had something to do with the Titans as that seemed to be the only thing either of them talked about, that and Levi's cleaning habits.

But since Levi didn't seem frustrated Petra presumed that Hanji was not making fun of Levi's cleaning habits.

Even though when they first joined the Survey Corp Levi and Hanji talked more regally than normal if the reactions from people around them where any indication when they first joined, now they seemed to be talking even more.

Hanji was devastated she had killed another one of her babies-experiments the poor thing had freaked out randomly; it was most likely excited from smelling so many humans, and when it was moving around it dislodged one of her spike polls stabbing itself in the neck.

The experiment was not completely in vain though, she had discovered that the Titan was more than happy to press against the spikes if it meant getting closer to a human, this information proved to only irritate Levi further than he already was.

Hanji couldn't recall why Levi was in such a bad mood but she figured that it somehow involved incompetent cleaning, it was probably Commander Erwin's cleaning that had him is such a bad mood as he couldn't order the commander to clean. A fact which endlessly amused Hanji.

"Do you think all Titans are like this or was this a more isolated case?" Levi suddenly asked.

"I doubt it is isolated, as Titans seem to have no problem getting cut up as long as they get a human at the end of it. They either don't have nerves or their nerves are not sensitive at all. I think it is the latter though as we have seen Titans react to pain, some more than others." Hanji rambled starting to trail off into her thoughts, luckily no longer screaming and crying about killing the Titan, perhaps that was why Levi asked the question?

"Nike seemed to not even relies that she had her hand destroyed till she looked at it, and there have been other Titans that didn't seem to notice either." Levi said further distracting Hanji from her Titan.

"I know and that is what is so frustrating, some seem to not even relies it and I can't dissect them, maybe there are different types of Titans? Ones that have nerves and ones that don't? but that just leaves us with more questions than answers." Hanji said while she thought of more things about the Titans and wondering if the facts that they have are even correct.

Hanji started to wonder back into base mind no longer on The Titan that was nothing but a skeleton now.

Levi sighed, everything that they discovered only lead to more questions that needed to be answered, it infuriated him. Deciding that he needed to let of some steam he went over to his squad and got them ready for some more training.

/Annie/

Annie wasn't entirely sure what being a friend meant to Hari, to Annie a friend was just someone you talked to and occasionally asked for help or trusted with a secret. But Hari seemed to see a friend as family.

Annie was sure that Hari's life before joining had been bad, her scars, mannerisms, how she reacted to people around her and how she reacted to being surprised, were all clear indications of abuse. And the fact on how she thought of friends made it likely that she was abused by family close family like parents, sibling, aunts, or uncles. And since she never talked about family, and had actively avoided the subject when others had talked about it also made Annie think that that was the reason.

Annie herself had never had the best relationship with her own family and even if her father was harsh and worked her till she would happily sleep on a pile of bricks, but he never hit her; outside of training that is, but that did not count in Annie's mind.

Annie looked down at her hands and was surprised to see her ring in between her fingers, she hadn't even realized that she had been fidgeting with her ring. Perhaps the reason Hari asked about it was because she was always messing with it.

Sticking the ring back in her pocket Annie got up from her bed. it was late and they weren't allowed to leave after dark, but Annie only planned on sitting on the porch of the cabin.

Being very carful so that she wouldn't make any noise Annie walled to the door passing by Hari on her way. Annie had to suppress a snort, Hari's hair stuck at all angles and looked like it was horribly tangled; though Annie knew it wasn't as she knew Hari brushed it daily.

Hari was also laying down on top of her blankets with her back bending in a way that was sure to leave her sore the next day, she also noticed that Hari was drooling. Shaking her head in amusement Annie turned back towards the door and slipped outside.

She was instantly assaulted by the cold air of the night, that made her shiver for a moment till she had been exposed to it long enough and got used to it. Sitting in one of the chairs on the porch Annie was about to go back into her thought when she noticed Reiner.

"What are you doing here?" Annie hissed.

"Coming to talk to you." Was his reply like he simply came to talk about the weather. Annie waited for him to tell her refusing to ask herself.

Sighing knowing that Annie would be fine sitting in silence for a long time Reiner started "You have gotten to attached Annie, you are putting our mission in danger."

"And what would you have me do?" Annie growled glaring at him.

"Bert is going to hit Trost when we go their next week the day after our ranking. You can off Marco and Hari then." Reiner said.

Annie's eyes went wide, they hadn't told her that they were going to hit Trost so soon, and he knew about Hari. Annie had known that everyone knew that she could stand Hari but she didn't know that people knew that she considered Hari a friend.

"Me and Hari aren't that close. And why didn't you tell me that you were hitting Trost so soon!" Annie said her voice steadily rising with anger.

"Keep it down." Reiner whispered alarm in his eyes.

"We meant to tell you last month but we got distracted." Reiner whispered.

Annie could tell that that was bull but she didn't say anything about it. Getting up out of the chair Annie headed back towards the cabin door.

"Where are you going?" Reiner asked.

"To bed, I would like to have plenty of rest before you hit Trost." Annie said exasperated.

"That isn't for several more days." Reiner said, but Annie ignored him instead opting to go to bed.

Closing the door on Reiner Annie walked back towards her bed while checking to make sure that everyone was still asleep, laying back down after confirming that everyone was.

* * *

 **Please comment and tell me what you think of this chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

Keith was in a good mood as he watched the 104th Training Corp fly through the trees training. The 104th had many exceptionally good cadets, he knew that it was going to be hard to choose the top ten, he wished that he could have a top fifteen, but even then, some that were worthy of the top wouldn't be able to make it.

Keith already knew that Mikasa, Reiner, Annie, and Eren were going to be in the top ten, and he was pretty sure about a few others as well but he wasn't finished sorting all of them so they could end up not making it.

His personal wish was that no one would join the Survey Corp, but he knew that Eren would, and that Mikasa was sure to follow the boy. The fact made him sad, no matter how good they were they were eventually going to make a mistake, and outside of wall Rose if you made a mistake just one mistake you were dead, and everyone inevitably makes a mistake.

He wished that Eren would change his mind and choose the Military Police or the Garrison, the Military Police would see massive improvement with Eren in them and Eren would quickly burn out any corruption. If he joined the Garrison, he would probably be put under Hannas command, Keith knew that Eren was close to Hannas the hole Jager family had been close to him when they were alive, it would be good for him to be near people he knew and trusted.

But the Survey Corp, Captain Levi was harsh and cold, Erwin was much nicer but from what he had heard time had been hard on the Commander. Perhaps Hanji and Eren would get along with their strange obsessions with the Titans.

Another reason Keith didn't want him to join, Levi, Hanji, and Erwin were the only ones left who had served in the Survey Corp before the fall of Maria, the only ones still alive at least.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts Keith went back to watching the Training Corp's performances, judging and ranking them.

Reiner was a good soldier, strong and powerful, but his larger size made him slower and an easier target. He was a team player though, and was most of the time with another person helping them. He was someone that could end up becoming a good mentor when he was older.

Bertholdt was very similar to Reiner, though he lacked bulk he made up for it in height. While he was less social than Reiner, he still was a team player.

Annie was small and nimble, a great fit for the 3DMGear, less mass made her much quicker when using the gear since she had less air blowing against her. She was also extremely good at hand to hand combat and the 3DMGear, but she wasn't a team player, and would probably break formation if one of her friends was in danger. Skilled and loyal to a fault.

Mikasa while slightly bigger than Annie was even better than Annie on the 3DMGear, in hand to hand combat even he had no idea who would win. Mikasa was near the embodiment of a perfect soldier, and in a few years would be able to rival Levi.

Eren used his anger to fuel his power, he was strong, almost as strong as Reiner. While he was far from the level of a few others he had a drive that could lead him to victory.

Armin while small and much weaker than most of the others had a mind built for strategy, while he would be far from the best soldier on the field, he could quickly become a captain or even a commander if Erwin, Pixis, or Nile stepped down.

Hari was born to be in the air, for just using the 3DMGear she threw everyone out of the water and could already challenge Levi. Keith wished he knew who took her eye so that he could kill that person himself, because he could tell and see that she struggled with many things especially accuracy, eight times out of ten she missed that mark on the Titan test dummies.

Keith continued to watch and rank the 104th as they continued their training.

/Later/

The 104th Training Corp stood facing a stage that was occupied solely by Keith. In Keith's hand was a piece of parchment with the names of the top ten graduates.

After three days of constant debating he had finally decided on who the top ten would be.

Keith looked out upon the 104th Training Corp watching them stand in their nicest Military clothes with their back's strait and head and eyes forward. He watched them for a moment longer before turning his attention back to the parchment in his hand.

He looked at the names for a moment before he started with the call.

"At number one, Mikasa Ackerman." Keith yelled out.

He watched as Mikasa walked from her spot in the crowd and up onto the stage. Keith saw the complete lack of emotion, not even a hint of a smile, she was going to be a great soldier. She walked to the far right of the stage and then faced the crowd herself. There was no applause but it was customary to stand at attention, so he would have been surprised if they applauded her.

He called out the second name. "Reiner Braun."

Reiner walked up and stood by Mikasa. He dwarfed Mikasa in size but Keith knew that if the situation ever arrived that Mikasa would be able to beat him to a bloody pulp. Reiner had an easy look in his face thought he still looked forward with as much discipline as Mikasa.

And he then called out the third. "Bertolt Hoover."

Keith watched as Bertolt quickly scolded his nerves look and then walk on stage to stand next to Reiner. Bertolt was taller than all the other graduates and he probably had a few more years of growing in him.

"Annie Leonhart"

Annie's face had just as much emotion as Mikasa as she walked on stage, she stood by Bertolt which made her seem even shorter than she already was.

"Eren Jeager."

Eren had a fierce determination in his eyes as he walked on stage, he stood by Annie and looked out to the rest of the crowd a frown on his face, while he wasn't as strong as the other four that were currently on stage, his determination kept him on equal ground to all of them, except Mikasa.

"Jean Kirstin."

Jean had a cocky smile on his face as he walked up on stage but the smile quickly faded after he realized that he would have to stand next to Eren for the rest of the gathering. Eren didn't look happy about it either as the both quickly broke eye contact from the crowd to glare at each other.

"Marco Bott."

A relived and surprised expression went across Marco's face after his name was called, he walked up on stage with a smile on his face and stood by Jean, he then turned his head slightly to smile at Jean who returned the smile.

"Connie Springer."

Keith watched as Connie's face morphed into a face of surprise and shock, Connie stood there for a moment before he got a hold of himself, and then speed walked to the stage. Keith was surprised by all the good grades that Connie got himself, the boy was smarter than he appeared.

"Sasha Blouse."

Sasha stood in place for a moment off in her own mind before she realized that she was called. With cheeks tented pink, Sasha got up on the stage and stood by Connie.

"And tenth, Krista Lenz."

Krista was also surprised and Keith noticed her glaring at Ymir for a moment before she went on stage.

"Now that you've completed your training you have three choices. The Garrison, which reinforces the walls, thereby protecting all of us. The Survey Corps, prepared to sacrifice their lives outside the walls by defying the Titans in their own domain. And the Military Police Brigade, which exercises control over the king's subjects and maintaining order. Only the top ten can join the Military Police, soon I'll be asking you which branch you want to be assigned to. But as of now the 104th Training Corp is officially disbanded. Dismissed!" After Keith finished his speech, he and everyone else saluted.

/Hari/

The 104th Training Corp sat in the dinning hall enjoying what would probably be the last time that they would eat here.

Hari sat next to Annie who by turn sat next to Bert. And on the other side of the table was Jean and Marco.

Hari had kept relatively silent since the graduation, she wasn't bitter about not making the top ten as she never really wanted to join the Military Police after what she had heard about them, but she knew that her friends who had made it to the top ten would join.

She was going to miss Krista, Sasha, Mikasa, Marco, even Jean. But she was sad that by the end of the week she would probably never see Annie again.

Her and Annie had built a strange sort of friendship, they never talked about trivial things like the weather or if someone liked someone else. They talked about their pasts; very filtered versions of their past, but their pasts all the same. They talked about their physical and mental scars, something Hari and Annie had a lot of, though Annie lacked any physical scars.

Annie talked about her cruel father, who did not care about Annie, only what he could make her into.

And Hari talked about never knowing her parents and living with abusive relatives, which later turned into her being betrayed by the people she had foolishly trusted.

Hari stayed lost in her mind for several minutes before she was jolted out of her head by Jean being annoying.

"We can finally escape this crappy, suffocating front-line town! A safe, comfortable life is waiting for us in the interior, right!?" Jean yelled to Marco, who Hari just realized was covered in his own drink.

"Shame on you at least I'm not-

"Oh, sorry my bad. I forgot that you were a prize pupil!" Jean growled, interrupting Marco.

"But what would you guys do? I mean getting the chance to live in the interior, it's almost unheard of, right?! Or given the choice, would you rather stay here in this 'Human Stronghold', or whatever they like to call it?!" Jean yelled out to the room, which responded with silence till one voice quietly spoke.

"If given the choice I would still go out to kill the Titans. I would rather die a thousand times over than sit in the Interior twiddling my thumbs as my friends died out there. And I would be ashamed of myself for the rest of my life knowing that if I chose differently, I could have saved people I cared about instead of leaving them to die, alone in the belly of a Titan."

Everyone turned to look at who had responded to Jean's comment which ended up having all eyes on Hari, who was glaring daggers at Jean.

"So, you would rather die, in a Titans belly than have someone that you only knew for a few years die in one?" Jean said glaring at Hari.

"if history repeats itself than it won't just be the Survey Corp and the odd Garrison soldier that is sitting in the belly of a Titan." Was Hari's cold reply.

Everyone knew that Hari was referring to five years ago when Maria fell, and they also knew that she was there when it happened.

"If Rose fell then there wouldn't be any point in living anywhere. But the Garrison has built up the walls to an extent that the Armored Titan wouldn't be able to break through, and the Colossal won't be able to get into Maria since it can't fit through the hole it has made. So, we are safe." Jean said ending the conversation, unaware of the dark thoughts going through Hari's mind.

But the Colossal can get though, it is like me, so it could appear right in front of the gate at any time so why hasn't it? If its goal is to kill off humanity why hasn't it done it yet… Unless it is after something.

Hari continued to dwell on her thoughts till she heard Eren get up.

"Hay." Eren called to Jean who had gone back to drinking.

Oh boy this is going to be good. Hari thought.

"You said the Interior is comfortable? Until five years ago, this town was part of the Interior, too. Jean, you don't have to go to the Interior. I mean, isn't the interior of your brain soft enough for you?" Eren said to Jean.

Hari snorted, and looked over at Eren, noticing behind him was Reiner, apologizing to Armin who was covered in drink. The rest of the room was sniggering as well trying not to laugh at Eren's insult.

Mikasa seemed to try and stop Eren from getting up to confront Jean but he ignored her and got up anyway.

"Are you trying to say, that I'm an idiot, Eren?" Jean said looking down with his chair facing Eren. Jean stayed like that for several seconds till his eyes shot up to glare at Eren.

"Well, I'm not I'm looking at reality. More than anyone. Four years ago, twenty percent of the human population was sent out to recover territory stolen by the Titans. An all-out attack was launched. And most of then walked strait to their doom, eaten by the Titans. How many more people need to die to retake our land?" Jean stopped gathering his thoughts before continuing.

"For every one of then that we kill, an average of thirty humans die. However, the number of Titans is a lot more than a 1/30 scale. I think it's clear. Humanity, doesn't stand a chance against the Titans." Jean finished sighing.

No one was in the mood for the graduation party anymore, not even Connie and Sasha; who were both looking in to their drinks seemingly without an appetite.

"Look, it's like a funeral in here, thanks to you." Jean said looking at the room who hardly reacted to Jean further commenting.

"So, what?" Eren said with his arms crossed.

Hari thought that, what Eren said was rude, it was a party, and even if she fought with Jean too, at least she managed to not make the hole party depressed after words.

"Weren't you listening?!" Jean yelled at Eren.

"So, what you're saying is, 'I don't think we can win, so I'm giving up.' Tell me what's so good about giving up? Is it better to escape reality, to the point where you're throwing away your hope?" Eren looked at the Jean and then the rest of the room with a pointed look, and then continued.

"In the first place. It's a given that we'd lose to the Titans fighting head on. One of the causes of the defeat four years ago was our lack of understanding of the Titans. We lost then, but the information we gained will lead us to hope for the future."

"And yet you're going to give up on developing strategies to fight them? Do you want to be Titan food that badly? Give me a break!" Eren sighed rolling his eyes at Jean.

Hari was impressed, Eren may have only been if fifth but his ability to inspire people was far above anyone Hari had ever seen. He was better than Dumbledore or Voldemort, when it came to rallying people to him.

"I- I had a dream." Eren said no longer talking to Jean but the room in general.

"It's to exterminate the Titans and leave this cramped walled up world. My dream is to explore, the outside world." Eren said with hope in his voice.

Hari was surprised, from what she understood the outside world was a taboo topic. And from everyone's reactions to Eren's confession it is.

"Ha! What the hell are you talking about?! You must be the one with the soft noggin!" Jean laughed at Eren.

"What!" Eren growled at Jean.

"Look at them! Not a single person here agrees with you!" Jean said gesturing to the room.

Eren looked around the room and saw that no one was getting up to join him.

"Okay your right. I got it." Eren quickly said clenching his fists, and then Eren pulled of his signature move, headbutting; slamming his head to Jean he growled at him.

"So, shove off to the interior. Having a defeatist like you here on the front line is bad for morale!"

"Of course, that's just what I'm going to do, but you want to go outside the walls, right? Go on ahead! The Titans you must love so much are waiting for you!" Jean growled back.

Both Eren and Jean suddenly pulled back from each other and glared at each other.

"Pain." Eren said, and Jean chuckled. Hari thought that they were going to go back to their drinks. But she quickly realized that they weren't, when they both slammed their fists into each other's faces.

They continued to fight for several minutes with people constantly trying to get them to stop with every attempt failing. Till Mikasa picked up Eren and Bert Held back Jean.

Jean and Eren both tried to struggle out of their captors grasps as they yelled profanity at each other. It only ended when Mikasa carried Eren out of the room with Armin tailing Mikasa.

Bert talked to Jean for a bit calming him down as the rest of the 104th went back to their drinks.

"You guys should have let them continue." Hari said getting Marco, Annie, and Bert to look at her.

"Why?" Marco asked looking at Hari like she lost her mind.

"They are going to miss each other and that was how they were going to say goodbye." Hari said a smile cracking on her face.

"Besides they also needed to relieve all that sexual tension."

Reiner choked on his drink again.

/Later/

Hari stood on the wall surrounding Trost District cleaning the cannons with the rest of the 104th she was cleaning a cannon with Annie and Bert.

Most of the other groups that were cleaning cannons were talking about nonsense while cleaning, but since Hari, Bert, and Annie were all quiet they stayed in silence. Mostly just listening to the other conversations.

Hari noticed that Bert seemed uncomfortable but she ignored it, but she kept an eye on him to make sure that he was okay. They continued for a moment till Bert said that he was going to go take a leak.

Both her and Annie excused him to do so, and then picked back up on their work.

They worked for about thirty more seconds till the ground shook nocking Hari down from the force. Looking up Hari stared in horror as she stared into the face of the Colossal Titan.

The Titan took a massive breath of air and then blew the air at them blowing them off the wall. Quickly getting hold of her 3DMGear Hari hooked herself onto the wall. She almost detached as she saw Samuel's unconscious body fall, but Sasha caught him, by using the 3DMGear's hook to spear through his foot.

Hari almost detached again as the wall shook from the Colossal Titan breaking the wall open. She stared in horror as the pieces of wall crashed back into the earth.

"He's going to finish what he started." Hari mumbled to herself as she saw the first Titan walk through the wall.

"Now's our chance! Go for the Colossal!" Eren yelled as he used his 3DMGear to climb the wall.

Hari quickly followed him shooting up the wall. Eren got to the top first and started running up the Titans right arm.

It raised its left arm to try and hit Eren but Hari shot her hook into its left arm and landed on it.

"Get me, you bloody basterd." Hari yelled at it. But it ignored her seemingly more interested in swatting off Eren.

Quickly thinking Hari shouted something she knew she would regret later.

"I know what you are! Come and get me, Shifter."

The speed in which the Colossal turned its head to look at her was extraordinary, and the speed at which it started to try and kill her was even faster. It brought up its right arm and swung it like someone would try to do if they were swatting a fly.

Quickly dodging its hand Hari jumped to the back on its left hand.

I just need to keep it distracted long enough for Eren to kill it. Hari thought as she dodged his hand again.

She watched in surprise as its hole back erupted in steam. Did Eren do it? Hari thought. And then the hand she was standing on turned to steam. it surprised her so much that she almost hit the ground before activating the 3DMGear to catch herself.

She quickly pulled herself to the top of the wall only just noticing that it had destroyed the cannons that they were working on, minutes ago.

She ran over to Eren who was helping some of the 104th get up. Right after they pulled up Connie a man from the Garrison got on top of the wall.

They quickly saluted him.

"The strategy for dealing with a Colossal Titan appearance is already in motion! Report to your posts on the double! And if any of you made contact with it, make a report to HQ!" The Garrison soldier said followed by us once again saluting him and then running to the edge of the wall.

Hari was about to jump off the wall till she heard the Garrison soldier tell Eren to wait, turning around to see what was up Hari saw the Garrison soldier put a hand on Eren's shoulder and telling him to be safe.

Then Eren started running to the Wall and jumped off it flying through the city as fast as possible with Hari, Connie, and the others following him.


	7. Chapter 7

Levi rode his horse across the open plains of Maria, he rode with his squad all around him with Commander Erwin and Hanji about thirty meters behind him, in the center of everything.

They had already been out for many hours, having left right after breakfast. Lunch would have normally been about an hour ago but there had been too many Titans to stop and eat then, and with how things were going Levi wouldn't be surprised if they didn't end up eating till dinner or maybe even later.

It was far from the oddest thing to have Titan's be in an area preventing them from being able to stop but the shear number of Titans was odd.

He remembered upwards of thirty Titans in a fifty-meter area, which was odd as you would normally not see more than a few in an area; unless it was by the Walls. But they were thousands of meters from Wall Rose at that point.

There wasn't a strong wind to carry the sent of humans, in fact the air was almost unnaturally still. Even while riding the horse as fast as it could comfortably go. It was eerie; and Levi could tell that the rest of his squad was equally uncomfortable with the unnatural stillness. He felt like something was about to go horribly wrong, but he couldn't figure out what it may be.

"Captain!" Oluo suddenly shouted. The sudden break of silence startled Levi for a moment making him turn his head quickly, after he turned his gaze to Oluo, Oluo seemed to shrink into his seat almost looking like he regretted yelling. Levi glared at him a moment longer before asking what he was shouting about.

That seemed to reawaken something as Oluo suddenly sat strait and his face filled with fear, probably from doing something he wasn't supposed to do.

"Petra is off course!" Oluo said loudly but with some embarrassment as well from failing to make sure that she didn't get off course. Levi quickly looked around trying to see Petra and seeing that she had stopped her horse entirely about forty-five meters behind them and a good twenty to the left of them.

He also noticed that Commander Erwin and Hanji were coming to where Petra was. Levi quickly changed the direction he was going and started going double time to where Petra was at.

Before he even got there, he heard Hanji squealing in her weird way. Petra probably found some weird thing related to Titans. Levi thought as he got there.

When he stopped, he noticed that Erwin, Hanji, and Petra were all looking into ditch in the ground, while Moblit watched the land around them making sure that no Titans ambushed them. He noticed that there was a path of flattened grass leading from Wall Maria to the ditch, like something large had been dragged into the pit.

Could a Titan have gotten stuck in there? It would have to be a three meter if it did. Levi thought as he walked to the hole. He saw all three of them staring slack jawed down into the hole. He was not surprised by Hanji making that expression he could even imagine Petra making it, but for Commander Erwin to be staring slack jawed down into the hole made him worry about what Petra had found.

He decided that he had spent enough time wondering and looked down into the hole.

He was frozen.

In the hole was a Titan about ten meters tall, nothing too odd about it, it had short hair a soft jaw and a slightly chubby body, buy what left him frozen was the fact that it was missing three limbs, both its arms and one of its legs; and the limbs weren't regenerating.

They weren't even steaming, in fact skin had grown over where they had been cut off! like a human that had lost a limb. The Titan also had several gashes across its body that had scarred over.

It was like Nike, but unlike Nike this Titan had a relatively normal appearance for a Titan, where Nike would still look unique even if she didn't have any scars.

"Another Titan with injuries that won't heal." Levi said to himself in shock.

"If this has happened multiple times then it can't be a coincidence something, or someone is doing this." Levi said this time speaking to Hanji and Erwin.

"Whoever this is could be an ally." Erwin said not letting his gaze move from the Titan.

"If they are able to do this why don't they just kill them, they have to know how to kill them if they are able to permanently injure them like this." Hanji asked to probably mostly herself.

"Unless they are trying to tell us something or are trying to find allies." Erwin countered, turning his head to look at Hanji. He then froze and looked above and past her head.

"Oh no." Erwin said, him saying that made his sound older much older than he was like an old man reliving his traumas. Looking to see what he was looking at Levi also froze.

Steam billowed into the air much more steam than any individual Titan could make, infect Levi could only think of one Titan that could possibly make that much steam.

The Colossal Titan had returned.

Levi reached for his signal to tell everyone to retreat but Erwin beat him to it and shot into the air the colored smoke making a pillar in the sky.

Levi could only hope that they weren't too late.

/Bertolt/

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Bertolt muttered under his breath while he paced back in forth across the courtyard.

"How did she know; how could she possibly know what a Titan-Shifter is. Is she- No it's impossible her wounds would have healed long ago if that was the case. So, she has to know someone who is a Shifter, does she know the Founder." Bertolt paused at that a fearful look crossing his face before dismissing the idea, and then continuing muttering to himself, as he paced. Not noticing Reiner come up to him.

"Hay Bert, you okay?" Reiner asked putting his hand on Bertolt's shoulder making him jump in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Bertolt said quickly, while rubbing the back of his head nervously. Perhaps he had said that he was fine a little too quickly if the look Reiner was giving him meant anything.

"Listen Bert, it's okay, it was our mission it's not our fault. I'm not going to break into Rose, yet. But this should be enough to get the Founder's attention." Reiner whispered to him.

Bertolt always hated when Reiner slipped into this version of himself. This version lacked empathy but still acted like it had it, unlike when he was the Armored Titan, where he was just a killing monster, or playing the nice guy with the 104th.

"Yeah, the Founder definitely will, he or she can't afford to lose Rose." Bertolt said faking confidence not wanting to alert Reiner to his troubles.

Reiner nodded at that, and then left Bertolt to get his ready to enter Trost.

Bertolt was about to call Reiner to come back so he could tell him about Hari, but then decided not to. Reiner was brash and would to something stupid, besides Annie was supposed to kill Hari anyway. But just to be safe.

Bertolt finished checking his gear for anything wrong, and then quickly put it on, and then walked over to where Hari was checking her gear for any damages and sat next to her.

She was alone, Bertolt noticed with a smirk.

This will be much easier without anyone here to potentially see, Bertolt thought as Hari turned to face him.

"Do you need help getting your gear on?" Bertolt asked, he knew that she could do it herself, but it was always a pain to do so alone, so getting help was always nice.

Hari smiled at him but declined his offer, probably thinking that he was flirting with her. Quickly thinking of something else to do he asked her if she had made sure that her gear was in top condition. Instead of waiting for an answer he grabbed her gear out of her hands and started to inspect it, it was indeed in top shape.

"Yup its good." Bertolt said after a minute of looking at it, he then looked up at Hari and saw that she was glaring at him, so he quickly came up with an excuse.

"I don't want you to get killed, I don't want anyone to be killed, but I also know that you are Annie's friend and she doesn't have enough of those." Bertolt said quickly.

Great now I sound like I am so desperately in love with her that I am doing dumb things just to make sure that she is okay. Bertolt thought.

"You are friends with Annie? I haven't seen you talk to her much." Hari said looking at him wondering about how much he and Annie knew about each other.

"We grew up in the same village, Annie has always had a hard time making friends, and after the Titans drove us out of Maria, she closed herself up even more." Bertolt said making it up as he went.

A look of understanding went over Hari's face. Arrogance filled Bertolt, this was too easy, he thought. I am molding Hari like clay.

"Well here's, your gear back sorry for taking it out of your hands." Bertolt said handing it over, but right before he passed it off to her, he stuck his finger into a small hole in it, and broke a cog in the 3DMGear.

She took it back and smiled at him before getting up and starting to get the gear on. Bertolt was starting to leave when he heard her say, "don't die."

Bertolt walked off with a smile on his face. Hari had been taken care of.

/Hari/

After she got her 3DMGear on Hari walked out into a more open part of the courtyard. She wondered for a bit before spotting Sasha, Connie, Ymir, and Krista. She walked up to then and joined into their conversation.

-I Really don't want to die." Connie finished.

"You won't die, if we stick with our groups, we will be fine, this is what we were trained to do." Hari said looking at Connie but addressing the hole group.

Saying that seemed to brighten up the group, they talked with each other for a bit with Hari only half listening, till she heard someone ask her a question.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening, can you repeat." Hari asked.

"Oh, I was just interested in what group you were in." Krista said.

"I'll be with Hannah, Franz, Marco, and a few others, and we will be in the middle of the western side." Hari answered.

"Me, Connie and Bert will be to the west near that back. Ymir, Krista, and Annie are at the back on the east. And Eren, Armin, and Mia will be in the front east. I don't know where Reiner or Mikasa is assigned to but I think Mikasa will be going with Eren anyway." Sasha said listing off the rest of the 104th in seemingly no particular order.

Seeing Annie and Marco next to each other Hari excused herself to go talk to them. She walked up next to them and started walking alongside them. Marco turned and smiled at her and Annie nodded her head in greeting.

"I know of a bar in Rose, after we are done how about we go celebrate victory." Hari said to them.

"Don't you have to be eighteen to drink?" Marco asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Annie was looking at her with a similar expression.

"Not if you're a soldier, besides after we take back Trost we deserve a celebration." Hari said making extravagant movements.

"How do you know we will win, or even survive." Annie asked quietly looking at her.

"I will walk across the whole world to keep you both safe. The Titans will have to go through me to get to you." Hari said being dead serious.

"And the Titans will have to go through me to get to you two as well." Marco said.

"The Titans will have to go through me as well to get to you guys." Annie said quietly but confidently.

/Annie/

"Why does she have to make it so hard?" Annie asked herself. She had spent the hole week shutting down her emotions so that she could kill them but Hari had gone in and broke all that disciplining like it was glass. Simply by saying that they were all going to live and that they were going to win, she said it like someone would say that they were going to go get food, like it wasn't even a possibility that they wouldn't survive.

Her confidence and determination were insane, she was like Eren in so many ways that if they didn't look completely different from each other, she would think that they were related.

Marco was similar as well, though where he lacked confidence, he had compassion for others, they were so different from Reiner who had so many masks that even she had a hard time figuring out who he really was, or Bertolt who was cold and cruel, and unlike Reiner didn't ever regret what they had done, or her father who was harsh, and lacked any compassion.

Perhaps like Hari she craved affection, and with Hari she had found a friend, a real friend someone that you can trust.

NO.

She can't start that, she has a job, a mission, she needs to, kill Hari and Marco.

Annie was surprised to feel a tear slide down her face, she was glad that she was alone now but at the same time wanted to be with Hari and Marco, because their presence alone comforted her. Made her feel at home, more than she felt back at her actual home.

NO.

They have to die.

/Hari/

Hari flew through Trost district killing Titans. She moved like a falcon shooting through the air and hitting her mark before the mark was even aware of her presence; which was also helped by the Titans lack of interest in her to begin with.

When they first got to their area Hari's group had been hit with a surprise attack, which had killed a large portion of the group, the people who had survived the attack had been split up.

To her knowledge Hannah, Franz, Marco, and herself where the only survivors but they could be dead, though Hari hoped that they weren't.

Quickly pulled out of her thoughts Hari continued flying through Trost district dodging building at incredible speeds. She could tell that it was nowhere near the speed of the Firebolt but it felt faster then the Nimbus 2000.

Even in this high stress time with people dying Hari still felt the tiniest bit of childlike joy of being able to fly through the air without anything holding her down. Thought that joy was nothing compared to the rest of the emotions going through her head. The fear, the dread, the anger, the sadness, the want for revenge. Revenge against the Titans for killing all these people, revenge against the Colossal shifter who has ruined any possibility of her being excepted as a shifter, and maybe just a little revenge against the wizarding world for taking so much from her, and her now proving that she didn't need it to begin with.

Hari dislodged from a building and felt a little jerk in the gear, thinking nothing of it Hari continued to fly across the district, firing the wire again it stuck to the side of a tall tower, making a sharp turn Hari suddenly felt the wire go slack, pulling it in Hari did not expect it to come back without the spearhead, and definitely didn't expect it to come back at her whipping around out of control.

Freaking out a little Hari stopped its retreat back into the gear, which proved to be her first mistake, in her minor freak out Hari forgot the theory of relativity; a thing in motion will always wish to stay in motion.

While the 3DMGear stopped pulling in the wire the wire didn't stop coming to her. The wire flew at her face hitting her and nocking her off balance causing her to fall out of the sky. Hari felt lightheaded and dizzy after the initial shock and before she knew it, she felt immense pain in her back and the back of her skull after she crashed into the ground. The force in which she hit the ground was so strong that she instantly blacked out.

/Bertolt/

Bertolt watched Hari fall out of the sky trying not to smile, he had done it Hari was dead, and even if the fall didn't kill her the Titans would take care of that. It surprised him how perfectly it worked out. Now all Annie had to do was kill Marco.

He would have just left it to Annie to get Hari as well but he had seen how close they were, and he knew for a fact that Annie couldn't act to save her life. That is one of the reasons she acted so distant to everyone in the 104th so that she wouldn't actually care for them, but Hari had to go and mess that all up. Well it looks like she was facing the consequences now.

"Hari!" Bertolt heard Connie yell, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Bert, we have to go save Hari, hurry!" Connie yelled again and was about to use his 3DMGear to try and save Hari.

"Connie No! it's, too late." Bertolt said softly while lowering his head.

"Oh Hari." Sasha said sadly looking in the direction that Hari was and seeing a Titan walk over to where she is.

"It's too late." Bertolt said turning his back to Hari and starting to walk to the opposite side of the roof. He knew that Connie and Sasha were still looking in Hari's direction and not at him so he let himself slip and smiled.

"We better keep moving or otherwise we will end up like Hari." Bertolt said schooling his features. He then activated his gear and started swinging off away from Hari, with Connie and Sasha quietly following him.

He could tell that both of them where crying and tried not to roll his eyes. What did they think would happen that they would all get out alive and everything would be all dandy? Even if he didn't sabotage Hari's gear in her state of injury, she probably would have met her end today anyway.

/Hari/

Hari groaned, her hole body hurt and her head span. She tried to sit up but her dizziness prevented that. "I thought that being a Titan would make it so I wouldn't get nocked out and feel like crap after." Hari thought to herself as she tried to sit up again.

She fell back but before she could hit her head on the ground again something caught her and pulled her into a sitting position. Hari tried to open her eyes to see who was helping her but the lights only made her head hurt more.

"Why do I feel like I have the worst hangover ever?" Hari moaned to herself, as she leaned on her helpers' shoulder.

"Probably because you got hit by your own gear, and then fell nearly seventeen meters out of the air strait onto a brick road." Annie said softly, as to not make Hari's headache worsen.

"Wait, Annie?" Hari said opening her eyes and ignoring the sharp pain that came with opening them. Annie sat silently and let Hari's eyes adjust to the light before speaking again.

"Yeah." Annie said at last, and Hari could finally focus her eyes on the other girl, and quickly realized just how close she was to Annie. Pushing back a little and adjusting her balance Hari managed to sit up without Annie's support.

Looking at Annie for a moment longer Hari them turned her gaze to her surrounding, she was on a roof right by where she fell not that long ago. Annie seeing Hari looking around elaborated.

"I saw you fall and got here as fast as i could, there was a Titan by you but it hadn't noticed you. When I first came, I thought that you might be dead from the fall, but you were uninjured when I can just knocked out." Hari nodded along to what Annie said wanting to elaborate on why she was unharmed and why the Titan ignored her but decided that it was a really bad idea to tell anyone that she could turn into a Titan. Much less a Titan that has killed many Scouts in the past.

Hari slowly stood up with Annie, it took a moment for her to gain her balance on the slanted roof but after a few seconds she had managed it.

Hari looked out at Trost again with the better vantage point and clearer vision and saw that Trost was in ruins, smoke and steam rose from all over, almost all the buildings had some form of damage, and she could see several of the taller Titans walking through the city. It was times like these that she wished that the Titan ability didn't correct her vision, she would much rather have nothing but a blurry blob to look at instead of Trost in this state.

She couldn't stop looking at it though, not five hours ago it was bustling with like and nothing was wrong, but now people are dead in the streets the town is in ruins and the 104th is in the middle of it.

Hari finally tore her eyes from the desolation and started examining her 3DMGear. One of the wires was missing the one that caused the problem to begin with, there were several dents in it, one of her air canisters was broken, the other was almost out, most of her blades had fallen out of the cases, and one of the hilts had a large piece chipped off. All in all, her gear was trashed.

"I'm not going to be able to get out of here, at least not with the 3DMGear." Hari said to Annie looking at her while gesturing to her trashed gear.

"How are you supposed to get out without it?" Annie asked.

"Run." Hari said shrugging.

"Hari, that's suicide, there is no way you would survive on the ground and even if you managed to get to the walls you wouldn't be able to get up then anyway." Annie yelled at Hari angry that she would even think that.

"Well then, leave me a blade." Hari said softly as she gave all but one of her remaining blades to Annie.

"If it's suicide than it will be on my terms." Hari said as she walked to the edge of the roof, she sat down and swung her legs over the edge and started climbing down, but Annie grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Survive." Annie said looking into Hari's eyes.

Hari stared back with a determined look on her face. "I will." She said and then Annie released her hand and Hari climbed the rest of the way down.

Once she got onto the ground she looked back up at Annie and gave a curt nod in respect before running down the road.

Hari felt bad about saying; suicide on her own terms. But she knew that it would be the only real excuse she could make up, and she most definitely couldn't tell Annie that she would be fine the Titans would ignore her because she could turn into one. Annie would either think that she hit her head to hard and needed serious medical attention, or if she believed her, Hari doubted her reaction would be good.

With a final sigh Hari continued her run toward the broken gate of Trost district.

/Annie/

Why did I save Hari! Annie yelled in her mind as she paced on the roof Hari and her were on moments before.

I could have just left her, ignored her, it wouldn't have any ties to me! and, it would hurt a lot less. Annie thought with a frown set on her face.

I'm going to have to kill her I had an out to not have to but I didn't take it. In fact, I stopped it from happening entirely!

Annie wanted to scream because of her stupidity. But with all these thoughts constantly flying through her head she was unable to do so. She knew it was dangerous, being so lost in thought that you couldn't even find it in you to scream, a Titan could walk up right next to her but she wouldn't notice or care.

She continued passing for a few minutes before rationality came back to her. She quickly checked her surrounding looking to see if any THitans were in an immediate threat position, they weren't. With that she fired her gear and flew the opposite direction Hari had run.

Maybe Hari will die out there. Annie thought as she flew twords the fort that held the canisters for the 3DMGear.

but why do I dread the idea of her dying.

/Hari/

Hari ran through the destroyed streets of Trost sword in hand. She passed more and more Titans the closer she got to her destination, it would be faster if she changed into her Titan form but it also ran the risks of someone seeing her, but if she changed at the gate, she would go unnoticed.

She continued her run for several minutes occasionally having to change her path because of a fallen building, or a chunk of Wall Rose blocking her path.

When she finally arrived, she was finally able to see the extent of the destruction, the intire gate was gone, blasted to pieces and thrown throughout the city, but the damage didn't end there, the wall itself had also been partly destroyed, the hole extended about five meters further up that the gate had ended at.

Hari moved so that she stood directly under the wall and then using the sword cut her arm. A burst of orange and yellow lightning hit her and the air filled with a sound like an explosion.

Hari could feel her prospective shift, but with all the steam that came from the blast it made it impossible for her to actually see her prospective shift. After shifting Hari stood there for a moment letting the steam clear out before moving. After waiting a minute Hari got to work.

She spun around on her heal to turn and face a Titan walking from Maria to enter Trost. But Hari would not let that happen, she swung her leg sweeping the ten-meter Titan's legs out from under itself, it fell onto its back and before it could even react Hari slammed her foot into its throat with enough force to go through its neck and destroy the weak point.

She then charged out into wall Maria and started slaughtering the Titans trying to enter Trost. She would do everything she could think of as quick as possible. She had crushed many Titans napes with her hands by either punching them with enough force to break them or rap her hand around the Titan's neck and squeeze till it was completely crushed.

But she had also used other meatheads in killing. She had stomped on their napes and for the smallest of Titans had just stepped on them completely crushing them. She had also ripped a couple of napes off with her teeth and then had crushed them with her mouth.

She kept this up till she lost track of how long she had done it, and then continued passed that. She fought, and fought, and fought, never feeling tired which was by far the best part of being a Titan.

After a while she had managed to drastically thin out the Titans that were entering the city and decided to move on to actually killing the ones already in the city. After stepping on top of and crushing a four-meter Titan Hari ran back into the city of Trost.

Once she entered, she punched a Titan in the chest breaking open its chest cavity stunning it. Without pulling out her hand Hari used her hand to dig up the Titans throat and grab the nape from the inside. After getting her hand to were it needed to be, she ripped the nape out with her hand breaking out of the back of the Titans neck nape in hand.

She then pulled her hand back tearing through the parts that had started to regenerate before its death. Dropping the dead nape Hari ran further into the city brutally killing Titans as she went.

She was doing perfectly fine till she found a fifteen-meter Titan, it hunched over with its neck length hair hiding its face, it smelled strangely human, but Hari figured that it was because it had eaten several. She swung her arm at its face fully intent on crushing its skull but right before her fist made contact the fifteen meter's hand shot up out of nowhere grabbing her wrist stopping her wind in its tracks.

The Titan then rose out of its hunched position and revealing a toned body that looked like that of an Olympian. It probably could have been passed for and a very sexy human if not for its grossest face, its nose was large and seemed to be pushed into a permanent snarl, its eyes were slightly sunken, its chin was very strong making it look almost cartoonish, its ears looked like that of an elf; not a house elf but the type of elf a Muggle would think of.

But then its mouth was what really gave away that it wasn't a man or elf, its mouth completely lacked any form of lips and its teeth had a joint in them making it seem like it had two sets of teeth.

It then pulled its arm up still holding her wrist, it pulled her off the ground so that she was face to face with the Titan that belonged in a child's nightmare. It then roared at her, the roar was so loud that it popped her ear drums. If she was in human form, she probably would have soiled herself.

It then squeezed her wrist and continued to do so till her hand broke off from the rest of her body. With her body no longer being held by her hand she fell onto the ground. The Titan raised its foot to step on her neck and kill her.

Quickly rolling to the side Hari just managed to survive, but at a cost of the Titan crushing her other hand. Quickly rising to a standing position both her arms now ending at the wrist and steaming. The Titan took a menacing step forward and Hari knew that she had no chance of surviving. Quickly turning from the Titan, she ran.

She could hear the Titan's roar of rage and then the sound of feet slamming into the ground as it ran after her. But Hari could tell that she was faster than it, but still not wanting to risk being caught by it she ran towards several Titan that were just standing around, hoping to blend into the group.

She ran into the group breathing heavily, not from being out of breath, but because of the intensity of the situation. Why did the Titan attack her none other Titan had even reacted to her even if she killed one right in front of them? More questions flew through Hari's head as she stood in the group of Titans.

Then the fifteen-meter Titan came it didn't go strait for her but instead started to rip the other Titans in the area apart and kill them, and the other Titans actually reacted to it, they came at it trying to rip the fifteen-meter Titan apart and eat it. But the Titan would have none of it and would rip their jaws or heads off from the rest of them and then nock them to the floor and repeatedly stop down their napes till they were nothing but jelly.

Knowing that she would be back to being its target soon she ran passing by as many other Titans as she could in a hope to lose it.

She ran throughout the whole city, occasionally passing by humans. But they didn't engage, either because they were low on fuel, or they knew that if the Titan was running as fast as she was it would be a bad idea to attack; especially if it wasn't going after you.

After running for a while, she found a secluded area far away from anyone and decided to get out of her Titan.

Once she had fully exited her Titan, she ran back to wear she had last saw some people while she had been running in her Titan form.

She ran for two reasons, the first being she didn't want them to leave before she got there, and second, she wanted to look convincing; because no sane person would be walking in the streets while Titans were everywhere.

She continued to run; and even in her human form she wouldn't tire easily. As she ran her mind drifted back to the Titan that tried to kill her.

The Titan was a good combatant, it had used several advanced techniques and had shown a level of intelligence that was far beyond the intellect of a standard Titan. Could it be a shifter? It would explain the intelligence and human like smell coming from it. And she had seen that the other shifters had a special ability, Armor, and being huge. It could be possible that her ability was smelling like a Titan and so the Titans would ignore her.

The thought of it swirled in her head as she ran till, she got to the building that she had seen people on.

It was the 104th graduates, or what was left of them. They sat across the span of three roofs some closer to the edge; as lookouts, and the rest in the center resting.

"Hay! Guys! Down here, get me up my gear is busted!" Hari yelled as she ran towards the closest building with people on it, her arms waving around in the air making her easier to see.

"Hari!" She herd Connie yell, and then saw his and Sasha's heads stick out over the edge of the roof to look at her.

Connie and Sasha climbed down the roof to the protests of several people till they saw Hari and also saw that no Titans were in the area. Once Sasha got down, she ran over to Hari and tackled her into a hug with Connie running up beside her but not jumping down into the tangle of limbs.

"Save the hugs till we are no longer in imminent danger!" Hari yelped in surprise trying to get up.

After Hari and Sasha had managed to get untangled from each other, they helped Hari get up. Each one of them grabbed a side of her and then fired their hooks into the roof above them. Using as little gas as possible they managed to get all up.

Once they were on the roof Sasha tackled Hari into a hug again this time with Connie joining the tangle of limbs. They stayed like that for a bit with Connie and Sasha going from crying to laughing to crying again.

It felt good. Hari realized, when she had gone after Quirrell, in the first year, or Ginny in second, or after Ron in third, no one ever reacted the way that Connie and Sasha were now hugging her and crying because they feared her to be dead, it never happened with Ron in Hermione.

Lost in her own head Hari didn't realize Annie coming over to her as well.

"You Made it." Annie said and Hari was pushed out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I told you I also survive." Hari said a small smile on her face, Annie also had a small smile on her face as well.

"Get up." Annie said and held out her hand.

It took a bit of maneuvering but Hari managed to get her hand out of the limb pile. Their hands interlocked and Annie pulled Hari out. Once Hari was up, they released hands, they didn't hug but they were both very happy that the other was still alive.

 **Please comment.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I struggled a lot with this chapter and i don't think it turned out that good, but i couldn't think how to make it better. so sorry if it sucks.**

* * *

Annie had explained the situation to Hari, and it was grim.

The fort that contained all the supplies had been overrun by Titans. The fort had contained things such as additional sword blades and gas canisters. And because of this what remained of the 104th did not posses the amount of fuel needed to get over the wall and escape Trost.

They were pinned in, they could not get out without fuel and to get fuel they would need to retake the supply fort, but they needed fuel to retake the fort which was something that they would be out of if they got to the fort, if they even made it that far.

Everyone portrayed false hope that the supply fort would be retaken and that they would be able to escape, but everyone knew that it was false hope. It was depressing, they didn't even portray hope to win just to survive and get out. Even Hari herself portrayed this, because even though she knew that she would not suffer a horrific death to the Titans everyone else would and she would be all alone again but this time not betrayed but in a since the betrayer.

While everyone would get picked off one by one she would sit hear watching, sure she could turn into a Titan and even if by some miracle she was not killed by the very people she would try and protect, she would not be able to provide for them, she could keep the Titans away but she would be unable to go and get food or water without leaving them exposed which would just lead to them dying.

She couldn't retake the supply fort either, the Titans that had took it had to be small one, three to five meters tall as they would be the only ones small enough to actually get into the fort, and her Titan was far to large to get in the fort, and if she transformed inside the fort she would be to big and bring down the fort on top of herself which if it didn't kill her would defiantly destroy the very supplies that they would go to get.

All in all, Hari was completely stumped on what to do, and feeling absolutely awful because she felt responsible for the deaths knowing that she could have prevented them with her Titan ability.

She sat with dark thoughts flowing through her head. She thought of the Colossal and Armored Titan and how much she just wanted to kill them how she would make them suffer for what they had done to these people she had started to call her own. She thought of the new Titan shifter that had almost killed her, she wondered who it was and if it was an ally or enemy.

And she thought of the wizarding worlds betrayal, how they had thrown her into a cell mere days after defeating Voldemort, and then torturing her either so that she would sign things that would give people her belongings, or property, or just to break her resolve, and break her till she was nothing but a drone, doing whatever was wanted of her.

She felt a small amount of steam come out of her clinched fist, opening it she realized she had been digging her nails into her palm and had broke the skin from doing so. She stared at her had for a moment watching the skin hear and the blood evaporate as she drifted back into her thoughts.

Why did it take so long for Neville, Luna, George, and Draco to come rescue her? She could understand then taking a long time to formulate a plan to get her out, but five years! That was an insane amount of time.

She continued questioning why for a long time she heard the distinct sound of a person landing with the 3DMGear. She was pulled out of her thoughts and looked over to see what was going on.

She saw Mikasa ask where Eren was.

That is weird she hadn't seen or heard Eren the whole time she had sat on the roofs and she for sure knew that Eren would have at least started one yelling match in that time.

Annie didn't seem to know either and pointed Mikasa to Armin who sat with his back against a wall with his face between his legs. Mikasa walked over to him and said his name, Hari immediately noticed that he stiffened at that.

"Armin, where is Eren?" Mikasa asked and at that moment everyone knew even before Armin said it.

"Armin?" Mikasa asked now noticing him shaking. Before she could ask again Armin swung up his head and looked Mikasa strait in the eye, and from what everyone could see it looked like Mikasa had figured it out too, but she still waited wanting, needing Armin to tell her that it wasn't true.

"Our unit, the 34th cadet unit, Thomas Wanger. Nic Tius. Mylius Zeramuski. Mina Carolina. Eren Jaeger! All five of them have fulfilled their duty and died heroic deaths in battle!"

Everyone was silent and in horror, they were all dead, gone. They would never hear them speak, never see them laugh, never interact with them again. It left a shiver down everyone's spine. They were gone.

And then the whispers broke out.

"They are gone."

"The 34th unit is almost dead."

"If we fight, we will die like them."

"We can't beat them."

"It hopeless."

Mikasa said something to Armin that Hari couldn't make out and then Mikasa rose to her feet and began walking to the edge of the roof.

"Marco." Mikasa said "If we take the Titans around the supply fort, we can replenish our gas and climb the wall. Does that sound correct? Mikasa asked with Marco's faint reply confirming her question to be correct.

"But even if you're with us, there's just too many…

"We can do it" Mikasa commanded interrupting Marco.

Mikasa drew her blade and rose it into the air directing everyone's attention to her.

"I'm strong, stronger than all of you, extremely strong. I can kill all those Titan there, even if I'm alone. You're either incompetent of you're spineless cowards. How pathetic, you can sit here and suck on your fingers. Yeah, do that." Mikasa stopped her speech for a moment and Hari seriously hoped that Mikasa wasn't trying to inspire confidence, because if she was, she was doing a horrific job.

The 104th started bombarding questions at Mikasa asking how she could do it, to simply just saying that she couldn't do it.

"If I can't, then I'll just die, but if I win, I live, Unless I fight, I cannot win." And with that Mikasa fired her 3DMGear and flew off the roof towards the supply fort.

Everyone stood in shock watching her go, they stood there for several minutes before Jean yelled out to follow her and then the rooftops were filled with the roars of soldiers. They jumped of the roofs and flew after Mikasa as she made her way to the supply fort.

Hari was about to jump down from the building and run with them but before she could she was swept of her feet bridal style. She looked up to see who had grabbed her and saw that it was Annie.

"You are not doing that again." Annie said glaring down at her and then she jumped of the building and joined the rest of the group.

It was surprisingly comfortable being carried this way while flying through the air with 3DMGear, she would have thought that with the sudden movements and hard jerks that it would be incredibly uncomfortable and bouncy, while you would also be fearing for your life hoping that your carrier didn't drop you to your death.

But it wasn't like that at all, it was thrilling and left Hari in a state awe. And since Hari wasn't the one using the 3DMGear she was able to get distracted in her thoughts without the high chance of crashing.

The first thing she imagined was what this would be like on a broom, and then had to almost immediately stop herself from laughing, it would be horribly uncomfortable as all of your own weight plus all the weight of who you were holding would only be supported by the holder's crotch.

Brooms were uncomfortable as it was that was why many professional Quidditch players would often ride the broom with there legs and arms holding them up, similar to how horse racers road their horses.

Hari had obviously not done a very good job hiding her laugh because now Annie was looking down at her with a confused look.

"What's so funny?" Annie asked, not offended but confused.

"This whole situation is insane and the fact that you are carrying me doesn't help." Hari answered with a partial truth, the situation of everything was insane and actually rather hilarious but it was not the reason she had laughed to begin with.

Hari then heard Annie snort followed by her reply.

"Yeah, it is insane."

They continued flying with Hari in Annie's arms watching the others fly through the city but her eyes quickly drifted to solely watch Mikasa.

The 3DMGear seemed like an extinction of Mikasa herself not a machine attached to her. She flew faster than Hari thought someone could without injuring themselves, but Mikasa did it like it was the easiest thing in the world. If she had been a witch Mikasa could have very well rivaled, if not been superior to Hari on the Quidditch field.

Hari watched as Mikasa sliced through the nape of a Titan without slowing in the slightest. It was all going amazing, till Mikasa suddenly ran out of gas. One moment Mikasa was flying with speeds Hari had never seen on the 3DMGear and the next she was falling out of the sky.

Armin and Connie flew after her, but based on how fast everyone was going it would be far to late to save her.

If anyone can survive being on the ground without any gear or abilities its Mikasa. Hari thought with a determined look settling across her face, if anyone can survive its Mikasa.

Then steadily more people started running out of gas, they were dropping left and right, falling out of the sky. So, Jean; who had become the unofficial leader, made a tactical decision to stop on another set of roofs. They rationed the remaining gas so that everyone had an equal amount. But even if they now all had enough to make it, unless someone made another big motivational speech, they would not get up again.

Annie let Hari down, and she stretched her body out, creating a satisfying pop. They stood there for a moment with Jean standing on the edge of the roof looking down at one of the people who hadn't made it.

He would have jumped down there, if it wasn't for the fact that there was already a Titan right below that had chased the member of the 104th into a corner between two buildings.

Hari sat down at the edge of the roof, her legs hanging over the edge as she watched. Hermione always said she had a saving people thing, and when the time came to save people, she had somehow always managed to pull it off. But that was something whipped out of her as well.

So, Hari watched, cold green eyes trained on the Titan that was about to eat one of the people she had spent the last three years training with. Her eyes widened though when two people flew of the roof to try and save him with Jean yelling at then that it was too late. And he was right, almost immediately after getting of the safety of the roof Titans, that almost seemed to appear out of nowhere got a hold of then.

The Titans all gathered around each other and started ripping the three, limb from limb. Their screams filled the air and Jean stood on the edge of the roof still his gaze never leaving the Titans. Hari figured that Jean was going to go and sit against a wall, or at least, walk away from the edge, but then a stroke of brilliance struck him.

"Guys go, while they're distracted!" Jean yelled and the activated his gear and shot of back in the direction of the supply fort. Everyone else knowing that it was now or never quickly shot of as well, but not before Annie could grab Hari.

They ran across the roofs whenever they could and only using the 3DMGear when absolutely necessary.

Hari had always known that Annie was strong, but she hadn't realized just how strong, until Annie was running across the roofs with Hari in her arms and not showing any signs of tiring.

Larger Titans would throw their hands and arms out to try and catch the 104th and the 104th succeeded in avoiding them, most of the time.

Not even bothering with the entrance, Jean smashed through the window of the second story and landed inside, with the remains of the 104th smashing through the other windows seconds after Jean.

Hari was once again let down out of the shorter girls' arms. And proceeded to look throughout the room with the rest of the 104th. She rummaged around, and after turning over a table found a body.

Kneeling down to get a better look at it she saw that whoever this was, was a coward. They had killed themselves, a bullet to the mouth.

So out of fear you left us all out there to die. Hari thought with a grimace, she then noticed that he still had his gear, she took of her gear, only leaving the straps that were custom fit to work with her body, she then took his gear and attached it to herself. If he had not chosen the easy way out, she wouldn't have taken his gear, but he had.

She would have continued to stare at his body if Jean did not suddenly yell. Quickly getting to her feet and pulling out a blade Hari looked in Jeans direction, he was yelling at two people who were on the ground, Hari recognized them as a part of the supply team.

Jean yelled at them for abandoning the people out there to die. Hari agreed with Jean on this, people where risking their lives and these people here were hollowed up in here.

Jean probably would have continued yelling if the wall hadn't suddenly been broken down. The force of it had blown the people closest to the wall down, and had ruffled the clothes and hair of the people farther back.

Looking at the new hole Hari saw two giant hideous faces smiling at them. there were to many people here, Titans would be able to smell them from miles off. Hari thought with dread. When they were on the roofs, they were able to see Titans coming and could prepare better but with the fort, they were blind except for the windows and missing wall.

The two Titans stared at them, and they stared back. It looked like Reiner was about to say something when suddenly like it was slow motion a giant fist started appearing in their vision and in the next second the two Titans were sent flying off the building and in their place stood him.

The Titan Shifter that had attacked her, the Titan Shifter that would have killed her.

Hari gulped as she looked at it hoping beyond hope that it would not notice her, that it would be too distracted by the other Titans around them to pay her any mind.

Mikasa, Connie, and Armin suddenly burst in, through the last not broken window. They landed on the floor in a crash, most likely having run out of gas and had free fallen through the window. Still on the floor Connie pated Armin's back calling him a mad genius and saying that Armin's word was now law, though Hari did not know why.

"Hay Guys, guess what, we found a Titan that has a bone to pick with its own kind, and the best part about this beautiful beast, is that he doesn't give two craps about us!" Connie said somewhat gleefully. Mikasa then confirmed what Connie said putting everyone a little more at ease, except for Hari who was staring at the Titan in absolute horror.

"Hey Hari, its all right, the Titan has no interest in people." Mikasa said noticing Hari.

"How do you know that it doesn't just hate Titans more than us, what if once there are no more Titans in the aria that it can smell, that it won't turn its fists at us." Hari hissed glancing at the Titan-shifter before turning back to Mikasa.

"We will be well out of here by the time that happens." Mikasa said calmly, Hari sighed before reluctantly agreed knowing that just getting out quickly without arguing would be quicker than arguing with them.

Though not wanting to be near the Shifter that had almost killed her Hari quickly went deeper into the fort with the rest of the 104th following her, the only person a head of her being one of the people who was supposed to give them supplies while out in the field.

The girl led them to a lift the could be lowered to the next level. On the lower level was were the supplies and the Titans were.

"How are we supposed to get down there without being eaten?" Hari asked not happy being trapped in a building surrounded by Titans. After a moment of silence Armin got to his feet and said that he had an idea.

His idea was relatively simple but extremely dangerous. They were to use the guns laying in the building that had previously been used by the Garrison, and with these guns they would all pile up in the lift and be lowered down to the lower floor but to stop once they got to the height of the Titan's heads. They would get all the Titans near them and then fire at the Titan's eyes which would temporarily blind them, making it so that there was enough time for the best of the 104th to jump from the rafters and finish the Titans.

Hari thought that the plan, while extremely risky, looked like it would work. Others also agreed that while risky was the best plan that they had. While Connie constantly claimed that it would work without a shadow of a doubt because for some reason Armin's words were now law to him.

They then started debating who would be the people who would cut the napes, knowing that if one failed to do so it could very well mean everyone's death. So, they needed people who did well under lots of pressure and would not miss.

It was quickly decided that Mikasa would be one of the six people that would be cutting the nape because everyone knew and considered her to be by far the best out of all of them. Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner were picked soon after since they were in the top five. Jean was picked after the recommendation coming from Marco.

The decisions became harder after that, but after a while they decided Connie and Sasha would be the other two to cut the napes of the seven Titans bellow. They had considered Hari and Armin as potential others, but Hari's lower accuracy and Armin being less physically strong were the deciding factors against them.

Not bothered in the slightest Hari grabbed a gun and got on the lift with the rest of the 104th. They waited on that lift for the signal which was going to be one of the people below them tapping the floor. They waited in several seconds of tense silence, and then that moment ended with the floor being hit three times in a row each hit making a thump that thundered in the silence.

They then started lowering down. Once the cart stopped, they all drew their weapons ready to fire when given the order. The lift had stopped about three meters off the ground below them, right at the level of the Titans that had gotten in the building. Three-meter Titans were always the worst, always the most misshapen from what a human should look like, making them look like the stuff of nightmares.

And it was hear in this dark room surrounded by her fellow recruits that Hari learned why the Titans were so feared. Besides the Shifter that was outside tearing apart the Titans out there Hari had never really feared the Titans, sure she had feared that they would kill people she cared about, but she had never really worried about herself and not feared them as she had faced most Titans as a Titan herself.

But that was different now as she looked the three meter Titan right in the eyes as it slowly walked to her and the rest of them, and even though she knew that it was not after her seeing it there staring at them all with it's empty eyes filled her with fear that had only ever been rivaled by the Dursleys, Dementors, and Voldemort himself.

The stood there letting the Titans get uncomfortably close, and once the Titans were close enough that you could almost see there none existent pores Marco yelled out.

"Fire!" and the room was filled with the light of guns going off, and the sound of shots and the Titans that could feel pain wailing. The bullets kept on coming filling the room with light and the Titans faces with bullets.

And the next moment they were out and the seven in the rafters jumped down cutting through the napes of the Titans. They landed gracefully, except for Connie and Sasha, and that was when Hari realized that the two of them missed their marks.

Not hesitating a second Hari jumped of the lift and onto the Titan; who had just turned to face the people on the floors, back, pulling out her sword she sank the blade into its neck piercing the nape and causing it to collapse almost crushing Sasha, she turned to the other Titan but saw that Annie had already taken care of it.

She then felt something ram into her leg almost nocking her over. Looking down she saw Sasha holding her leg and crying. Getting onto her knee Hari looked at Sasha for any injuries.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking Sasha in the face. And she then got a face full of hair as Sasha hugged her.

"You saved me." Sasha said tears soaking Hari's shoulder.

"I guess my saving people thing isn't as dead as I thought." Hari chuckled pulling the sniffling girl to her feet.

"Are you sure you are okay? It looked like you hit the ground hard." Hari asked.

"I'm fine." Sasha laughed.

With confirmation Hari left Sasha to get fueled up. Hari walked over to one of the other tanks and started filling up the canisters with gas. Soon Annie walked up to her and started filling up her canisters next to her.

"That was reckless." Annie said not looking at Hari.

"I have a problem with being reckless, but, I'm not dead yet, so." Hari shrugged, a smile on her lips.

"I'm serious." Annie hissed not wanting to get everyone on alert.

"I know. I thought that, that part of me had been burned out long ago. So I surprised myself when I suddenly jumped off to help Sasha." Hari said turning away from her canister to look at Annie who in turn looked at her.

"That part has been burned out of me, burned out and buried." Annie said turning away again to her canister.

"If it can't be burned out of me, even after everything I have experienced, it can't be burned out. I'm sure that its just lost in you, but if you want to find it or desperate times come, it will return." Hari said still looking at Annie.

Annie remained silent after that, and Hari turned back to look over the gear she had taken; this time much more thoroughly than when she had checked her own, and after finding nothing wrong, checked it over once more before deeming it good.

Hari then got up, walked over to lean on a wall and wait for everyone else to finish up. She watched as the ones who hadn't finished, finished up with keen eyes; hope had been almost extinguished a few hours ago but now she could see hope in their eyes again.

As she watched them Hari wondered why she was thinking about England and the Wizarding World so much lately, it could be the high stress situations that had been going on all day, it could have been the adrenaline, but she thought that it had to do more with this day reminding her so much of the battle of Hogwarts.

Hari broke out of her thoughts when she saw the last of the 104th finish refueling their canisters and recheck their gear for damage on the battle field. They then started walking back up and made it into the deserted courtyard. Hari thought that there would have been a Titan or two in the courtyard but with the Shifter rampaging out there it only made since that they would have left.

Looking up Hari noticed Mikasa standing on the roof looking out into the city of Trost, intrigued Hari flew up as well, noticing that Armin was doing the same. When she got to the top, she followed Mikasa's eyes and froze.

The Titans were eating the Shifter, both its arms were nearly torn off and its chest and stomach had been torn open and hollowed out, it was clear to see the agony on the Shifter's face. She had known that the Titans were violent to it because it smelled somewhat human, but she never thought that the Titans would actually start eating the Shifter.

She was so focused on it that she almost missed what Armin had said.

"That Titan, that's the one that ate Thomas." And they all turned to look at a fifteen-meter Titan with long thin limbs and ragged blond hair. She noticed that several people had drawn their weapons angry and wanting revenge for Thomas, but before any of them could make a move the Shifter's ear shattering roar filled the air.

The Titan dragged itself off the wall it had been pressed into and started charging at the Titan that had killed Thomas. The small Titan that had been eating at its leg was nocked off and stepped on, while the ones on its body and arms were pushed to the side, with the ones on its arms talking the arms with them.

But that did not stop the now armless Shifter, it continued to run, and then it bit into the other Titan's neck crushing the nape. The Shifter raised the Titan into the air with its mouth in a show of power, while another Titan of similar size walked over to the Shifter. But before it could attack the Shifter, the Shifter used the Titan it had just killed as a club of sorts swinging it down on the advancing Titan and then throwing it at the Titan smashing then through a building.

The Shifter stood there in the pile of bodies and with one final ear-splitting roar collapsed.

They stood on the roof in silence for a moment before Jean spoke up.

"Come on let's get out of here." They were all about to leave when Mikasa suddenly gaped and shot off down towards the Shifter.

"Mikasa it could be dangerous!" Hari yelled in surprise and she then flew off after her with the rest of them behind her.

Hari watched Mikasa land and run towards the Shifter's body, climbing up it to the nape. When they got there, they saw Mikasa holding the body crying tears of relief. It was impossible to see who the Shifter was with all the steam coming of the Titan corpse, so Hari climbed its body and walked over to the nape.

It was Eren.

Eren was the Shifter. With a bit of maneuvering Hari got hold of him and pulled him out of the Titan, and then she and Mikasa flew Eren up to one of the roofs of Trost.

When the got there Mikasa collapsed to her knees and held the unconcise Eren to her. They stood around them looking at Eren in a mixture of awe and horror. Armin walked over to Eren and grabbed his sleeveless arm and held onto his hand with a look of awe and wonder in his face.

They would have stood around him forever if Jean did not speak up.

"So, does this mean that, Eren, did all this." And Jean looked out onto the city of Trost and the roads filled with piles of steaming Titan corpses.

* * *

 **Comments if you have any.**

 **PS 28th season three of Aot is coming back!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for it being so long since my last Update, life has been insane, and continues to. The Story is not over the updates just might be slower than normal. Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

Hari sat on a bench right by the Wall that lead into Trost that was currently in lockdown. The city in Rose had been evacuated with the people going further inland if not all the way to Sina, with many of the people being told not to tell anyone that Trost had been taken.

But that was not what occupied Hari's mind, she could only think about Eren. Another person like her, someone who could shift into a Titan, the prospect excited her in many ways. She would have someone to talk to about being a shifter, she would not have to hide her own abilities anymore.

"If they take it well." The darker part of her mind supplied. "They might think of his as some sort of monster and kill him, that may be where he is now, being killed." Her thoughts continued onward.

When they had gotten to the top of Wall Rose several Garrison soldiers had taken Eren away and had made the rest of them come down to the other side of the wall and rest. Though it looked like Mikasa and Armin had snuck away. As Hari was unable to see them, and the rest had decided to stay close to each other, because even if they didn't all like each other the trauma had brought them closer.

Hari was pulled from her thoughts with a start as the table shook from Connie dropping several cups of water on the table.

"You guys haven't drunk anything for hours. Drink up, you'll get dehydrated." Connie said sitting down with a drink in hand.

Deciding not to argue Hari grabbed a drink and took a deep gulp of water. She had been in the almost direct sun for hours allowing her to soak up lots of sun light, which had made it so she wasn't thirsty, but having the cool water flow down her throat and into her stomach, sent a cool tingle through her body which felt good.

Sighing at she set her cup down she thanked Connie before grabbing another cup and walking over to hand it to Annie who was standing near Bertolt and Reiner.

Wordlessly handing the cup to Annie she leaned against the wall that they stood by, making sure to stay in the sun light, knowing that if she went into the shade, she would get tired quickly having spent almost all her energy during the fight in Trost.

She stayed there tuning out the world and letting her thoughts flow through her head. Hari stayed like that till Ymir and Krista walked up to her.

"Where are Armin, Eren, and Mikasa everyone else has refused to speak about them, and we are getting really worried." Krista said worriedly while Ymir stood next to her trying to not look worried.

"They are all alive." Hari said leaning further back onto the wall.

Krista relaxed at that but them tensed up again. "Were any of them hurt?" she asked.

"Not that I'm aware off, Mikasa ran out of gas while we where in the air and she fell onto a roof before falling onto the floor, so she may be a bit bruised up. We also had to smash through some windows so someone may have gotten cut by glass, and Eren." Hari paused; they had been told by some of the Garrison not to talk about Eren under any circumstances.

"Eren is okay." Hari said slowly but Ymir and Krista were not buying it.

"What sort of crap answer is that Hari." Ymir said walking up to her and grabbing the collar of her shirt, to the protests of Krista.

"Wow I thought that Krista was using the royal we, when she said that you guys were worried, but I guess not." Hari said surprised.

"Hari." Ymir said lowly.

"He is in great physical and mental health." Hari said quickly.

"Come on give a real answer Hari, you owe me." Ymir said tightening her grip and pressing Hari's back further into the wall.

"I, can't, I was told not to say anything under any circumstances, we all were told to, under threat of treason if we did." Hari said quietly, and Ymir let go of her collar.

"Why are you under threat of treason?" Krista asked speaking up.

"Because if the people knew, all hell would break loose." Hari said lowering her head.

Krista lowered her head and started walking away with Ymir following her. Hari watched them her mind in torment, she had always been one to break rules, believing them to be more of suggestions than anything, so why would she not tell them.

"Because they would face the repercussions too." Hari's mind supplied.

"But they have also faced Titans head on and survived, we all have." Hari also thought.

She should tell them, it was only right, because even if Ymir pretended to only care about herself, she cared about the 104th and Krista had always shown strong concern for all of them.

"Hey Ymir, Krista wait a-

Something exploded making people lose their balance and fall over. Quickly getting up Hari turned to the wall in fear that the Colossal had reappeared, luckily there was no sign that the Colossal had come it looked like a cannon had misfired and hit the side of the wall without Titans.

But then the smoke from the hit didn't dissipate, a Titan was on the other side of the Wall, no Eren was on the other side of the Wall.

Quickly using her 3DMGear Hari shot up onto the roof and ran to the edge of it by where the wall would be, several of the 104th following her. The steam was too thick to see through at first but ever so slowly it started to reveal an outline of Eren's Titan. And then the Titan's skinless face.

Many of the Garrison soldiers were screaming in horror and a lot of the 104th had faces portraying that same horror.

"What- what is that?" Krista stuttered wide eyed.

"Eren Jaeger." Hari said, watching Eren pull himself out of the nape, and then run down to get Mikasa and Armin, who were trapped in the Titans ribs.

Once they got out of the Titan's ribs, a Captain of the Garrison soldiers raised his hand, most likely signaling the cannon to fire again, but he was stopped by Commander Pixis of the Garrison.

Hari couldn't make out what was being said but soon after releasing the Captain's hand Commander Pixis and Eren, Armin, and Mikasa used their 3DMGear to get to the top of the Wall. Hari watched them till they were out of sight and then turned to look at the Cadets that had followed her to the roof.

"You said that was Eren?" Ymir said wide eyed, while wringing her left hand.

"Yes, Mikasa found him like that. When she ran out of gas, and crashed, he saved her life, and then he distracted the Titan's long enough for us all to get refilled, and then he passed out and came out of the nape." Hari said, recounting the battle she had left not more than a few hours ago.

"We need to get down from here before we get in trouble." Reiner said stopping any conversation before one could start.

As they made their way down from the building, they saw all the soldiers start to line up facing the Wall, joining them Hari and the others also turned to the Wall, and listened to the Commander of the Garrison.

"Attention!" Pixis yelled somehow carrying his voice to the people even though he stood fifty meter above them. If Hari didn't know better, she would think that he was using magic to enhance his voice similar to how the announcer did in Quidditch games.

"I will now explain the plan to reclaim Trost District! Our objective for the plan's success is to seal the hole in the broken Wall" Pixis began silencing everyone that had previously been speaking.

"As for how we will seal the hole, let me start by introducing Eren Jaeger of the 104th Cadet Corps!" At that Eren walked to the edge of the Wall to the right of where Pixis stood.

"He is part of a top-secret experiment to create human Titans! Jaeger is able to create the essence of a Titan body and control it at will! After transforming into his Titan form, Jaeger will lift the boulder near the front gate and carry it to the destroyed Wall to plug the hole, your job will be to protect him from other Titans while he carries the boulder!" Hari knew Pixis was making stuff up now, most likely this whole plan was made up in five minutes with lots of booze in hand.

Others seemed to agree with Hari's sentiment though not likely for the same reason, as several people were talking now and some trying to leave while others threatened them.

"On my authority!" Pixis yelled, silencing everyone once again.

"Anyone who leaves right now will be pardoned! Those who have lived through the horror of the Titans, should leave here now! As should those who want their parents, siblings and loved ones to live that horror as well. Leave here!" Pixis yelled and Hari wanted to laugh with him and punch him. Because if there was one way to convince an entire army suffering from PTSD to go back and fight it was saying that their loved ones would also suffer it.

"Let's talk about four years ago! About the operation to reclaim Wall Maria!" Pixis suddenly began, catching Hari's interest.

"I don't think you need me to remind you of this, but calling it an operation to reclaim' sounds well and good, but in essence, it was the government's way of cutting down the large numbers of unemployed people that could not be supported! What we never talk about, is that we drove those people outside the Wall! That's why we were able to survive inside the narrow confines of these Walls! I'm guilty! So is all of humankind! No rebellion surfaced only because a minority of people lived inside Wall Maria! But what about now! If Wall Rose falls, reducing the population by twenty-present won't be enough! We cannot support even half of the remaining humans inside Wall Sina. If humankind perishes, it won't be because Titans devoured us! We will perish because we annihilated ourselves! We must not perish inside another inner wall! I beseech you! Die here!" Pixis finished screaming and Hari noticed that she and the rest of the soldiers had joined Pixis in his battle cry.

Everyone was moving quickly checking their gear and starting to shoot up to the top of Wall Rose, Hari paranoid from her gear failing in the last battle checked hers over again even after just checking it. After checking it again Hari blasted off to the top of the Wall to be met by Armin.

"The 104th and the Elite of the Garrison are going to be on the ground guarding Eren while the rest of the Garrison are to stand at the far side of the Wall enticing the Titans to them so there are less on Eren." Armin said directing Hari to Eren, Mikasa and others of the 104th that had made it up the Wall before Hari.

Quickly joining her fellow cadets and the Garrison Elite Hari waited for the last of them to get to the top of the Wall.

Once they were all there, an Elite of the Garrison informed them of their mission. They were to guard Eren to their last breath as he grabbed and carried the boulder to the Wall and sealed the gate. If things went wrong at any point in time, they were to deem the mission a frailer and retreat back to the Wall and await further orders.

After the plan was said, they ran.

They ran across the Wall till they were as close to the boulder as they could be and then they jumped off and activated their 3DMGear shooting through, around, and in-between buildings at high speeds. It felt wonderful but it would have been much more enjoyable if the situation wasn't so dire.

They continued through the ruins of Trost District till they were at the boulder. They all landed on different roofs except for Eren who went straight from being in the air to transforming into a Titan. The Titan landed on the ground hard shaking the building the Cadets and Elites stood on unbalancing them.

Eren's Titan slowly rose from its crouching position it had landed in and turned to face them.

Something didn't look right. Hari thought noticing that there was something different about him compared to the Titan she had fought against. She continued to look at him in confusion till it clicked. His eyes are dead, like every other Titan, wait.

"Look out!" Hari yelled right as the Titan suddenly raised its fist and slammed it into a building with people on it. Hari could see that he hadn't hit anybody but he had gotten dangerously close. He then side swiped making shingles fly off the roof in his attempt to kill.

The shingles flew everywhere breaking windows, damaging other roofs and walls, one even hitting Mikasa in the face. The cut was deep definitely something that would scar. Hari watched as Mikasa used her 3DMGear to stick to Eren's face and try and talk since into him, luckily Mikasa was fast and was able to avoid Eren's fist as it collided with his face trying to hit her.

He fell backwards because of that, hitting himself hard enough to nock himself out. His back crashed into the boulder and he didn't get back up. All was silent for a few moments, as everyone processed what just happened.

"What just happened." One of the Elite demanded.

"The mission was obviously a failure; we should regroup with the Commander." Another Elite said looked to their current leader, Ian Dietrich.

Ian remained silent for a moment watching as the Titan slowly breathed in and out while not getting up, a very human thing to do.

"Defend Eren Jaeger this mission is not yet over!" Ian yelled getting everyone's attention.

"You" He pointed at Armin. "Wake him up. The rest of you fight to your last breath." And with that he charged with the Elite and Cadets behind him minus Armin and Eren.

Hari flew with the group till they were out in the open and spread out, immediately she spotting a three-meter Titan, shooting a wire into the Titan's back Hari flew forward and cut through the Titan's nape and before the Titan even hit the ground she shot off to kill more.

/Reiner/

Reiner watched Hari kill another Titan, slicing its heel and before it even hit the ground cleanly cutting the nape. It was amazing to watch he was glad that he had allies as powerful as her.

"But she isn't an ally." His mind whispered to him.

She wasn't an ally she was an enemy, she needed to be killed before she had the chance to ruin all of their hard work, they all needed to be killed.

"But they are my friends, my allies, my brothers and sisters in arms." He thought. They needed to kill the Colossal and Armored Titan, and retake Wall Maria.

"He needed to kill them, and break down Wall Rose."

"He needed to keep his friends alive so that way they could see their home that had been stolen."

"He needed to kill his enemies."

"He needed to protect."

"Kill"

"Protect"

"Kill"

"Protect"

"Kill"

"Protect"

"He needed to stop Annie before she killed them, its not like it mattered, Hari would join the Survey Corp and die and Marco would join the Military Police and get fat and lazy, it didn't matter they weren't threats, just friends." With that thought he flew through Trost ignoring the Titans, trying to find Annie to stop her before she did anything.

He flew from building to building looking for Annie, hoping not to be too late. As he flew, he spotted Marco, and then later Hari. He sighed at that knowing that they were safe. After a long search he spotted Annie and quickly flew down to her.

Annie seeing him come at her landed knowing that he wanted to talk.

"Annie you don't have to kill them, it doesn't matter since Hari wasn't in the top ten, she will not join the Military Police she will probably join the Survey Corp though, and even if Marco chooses the Military Police it doesn't really matter, they won't affect our mission." Reiner said looking at Annie who had a strange look on her face.

She looked at him with, pity? Why did she look at him like that he just told her that Hari and Marco could live she should be happy, so why did she look at him with pity?

"Okay, Reiner, thank you." Annie said and then flew off that troubled look still on her face.

Reiner wished he understood why she was pitying him.

Sighing, knowing that Annie wouldn't answer even if he asked Reiner flew back into the battle intent on keeping his comrades alive.

/Hari/

Hari shot her wire into the arm of a Titan and pulled in hard, with a quick sweep of her blades she cut the muscles that allowed it to raise its arm, with a sharp turn in midair she did the same with its other arm preventing it from grabbing at Sasha as she cut the nape of its neck.

Quickly moving to the next Titan Hari quickly cut its nape. Experiencing drag, Hari detached her blades and quickly pulled out to new ones, before continuing onto the next Titan, slicing the inside of its elbow the Titan dropped the Garrison soldier it was about to eat. And as the first soldier flew off another cut the Titans nape.

Hari shot off, about to kill another Titan when she saw a flash in the corner of her vision, quickly turning to see what it was she saw a cloaked figure wearing 3DMGear fly right at her, blades drawn. Quickly ducking Hari narrowly avoided the attack. The attacker came back at her but she was ready this time.

As the attacker swung their blades at her midsection, she blocked them with one of her blades while the other went for the attacker's head, who narrowly avoided being stabbed and killed. Seeming to have realized that they couldn't kill Hari like that, they shot up above her and sliced through both of her wires causing her to fall from the sky.

She covered her face with her arms right as she hit the ground, feeling the cloth and then skin and flesh on her arms get ripped up and off as she skidded across the road. She didn't get up, instead she waited for her arms to completely heal.

Hari laid on the ground listening to the battle, the sound of the 3DMGear flying through the air, the steps of Titans, the bodies of Titans crashing onto the ground, the crackling sound of her body healing, sounding like bacon.

Hari was suddenly aware of someone very close to her and coming closer, quickly turning her sword pointed in case it was her attacker she was surprised to see Armin.

"How many times have you broken your gear now?" Armin asked looking at Hari.

"Today or in total?" Hari asked, huffing.

"Come on, you're going to die if you stay like that." Armin said grabbing Hari's arm and pulling her up on her feet.

"Weren't you supposed to get Eren up and moving again?" Hari asked look at Armin who had yet to make a move to leave.

"I did." And he pointed.

Hari's turned and gasped. Eren was carrying the bolder, walking it across Trost towards the gate. He held the bolder on his shoulders similar to how Atlas was depicted holding the world. His top half was covered by the boulders shadow, and steam rolled off him in waves. It was terrifying and amazing all at once.

"Keep the Titan's off Eren! Do not let him fail!" Ian yelled as he flew over them only to be caught by a Titan, which quickly threw Ian into its mouth and bit down killing him.

Hari charged and Armin flew into the air coming to avenge the Captain. Hari ran up and sliced through the heel of a Titans foot, while at the same time Armin flew up and cut its nape, killing it, and then continuing their charge towards Eren.

Dodging between a three-meter Titans legs Hari cut the hamstrings on both of its legs. As it fell Armin cut its nape, and landed on the ground, and began running with her.

"Why aren't you in the air?" Hari asked while slowing down so Armin didn't fall behind.

"Low on gas, trying to make sure, not to run out." Armin replied breathlessly as he ran by her.

They ran up to Eren joining Mikasa who was on the ground running around Eren distracting Titans, and getting the Titans in good positions to be killed by others who were in the air.

"Oh, my goodness." Hari said slowly leaning her head back to look up at Eren in awe, only now seeing just how big he and that bolder were.

"Stop gawking Hari." Armin yelled.

Quickly turning away for Eren Hari ran up to a Titan coming at him and cut its shin. Running away from it knowing that someone was going to get it Hari ran up to another Titan and got it in the shin as well. But this one she climbed on the back of and finished off herself with a clean cut through its nape.

She continued this trend, cutting the shin of taller Titans, and the hamstring of smaller ones, and then either finishing it off or leaving it to someone else.

Hari watched as Eren got closer, while standing on the back of a Titan she had just killed. He repositioned his legs and lifted the bolder so it was in his hands and no longer being supported by his back. And with an ear shattering roar slammed it into the opening into the Wall, hairline crakes appearing all over where he hit.

There was a moment of silent awe, where everyone just stared at Eren, and then everyone cheered, the sound filling Trost. A green smoke signal shot into the air, and the cheering got even louder.

Hari though her own cheering saw out of the corner of her eye two Titans coming up on Eren who was too tired to get up and fight, with Mikasa on his back, but with how low her gas was she would not be able to fight them.

Hari was about to run over to try to help, but with a sudden flash of light the two Titans fell over, dead. And on top of Eren's back stood someone she never though she would see again. The man from the Survey Corp who had cut her hand up when she first, appeared in this world. Captain Levi.

And after his dissent the rest of the Survey Corp followed, flying over the Wall on 3DMGear.

She brushed her bangs in front of her eye patch, upped her collar to hide scars on her neck and tucked her hands in her pockets to hide the, 'I must not tell lies' scar and any other scars on her hands. To hide herself from the Survey Corp so as not to be recognized, especially now since they see that Eren is a Titan so why couldn't she be one too.

She walked briskly away and not paying attention ran into Jean.

"Sorry, Jean." Hari said starting to walk further away wanting to be as far as possible from the Survey Corp.

"Hari wait!" Jean called out having to run to catch up to her.

Stopping Hari turned to him.

"What?" Hari asked turning to face him.

He made an odd expression at how she looked before speaking.

"Have you seen Marco? I lost track of him half way through the battle and haven't been able to find him." Jean asked.

"No, I haven't, have you seen Annie?" Hari asked looking up at him.

"No." Jean said distracted, while looking around to see if he could see Marco.

"Hey Hari, I saw Annie up that way if you are looking for her." Reiner said appearing almost out of nowhere.

"Thanks Reiner, Jean do you want to come, we might find Marco on the way, beside he doesn't seem to be here." Hari said looking back to Jean.

"Yeah." Jean said absently, still sounding distracted.

Hari walked down the path Reiner pointed to follow Jean following behind her. As they walked down the road, they saw many corpses, and they stopped and checked each corpse seeing if it was someone that they recognized. Many of them were people that they had trained with, and they mourned each time they came across them, but they didn't stop, still intent on finding the people that they were looking for.

After walking for several minutes, they spotted someone climbing down from a roof. Recognizing the white hoodie Hari smiled and jogged over to the person descending the wall of the building.

"Hay Annie." Hari said once Annie had her feet planted firmly on the ground.

"Hay." Annie said quietly looking down, shame in her expression.

But before Hari could comment on Annie's expression, Jean spoke up.

"Have you seen Marco? Reiner said that he saw him down this way." Jean asked. Annie remained quiet for several moments, and then said to follow her.

Annie began to climb up the building again, with Jean and Hari following behind her. Once they made it to the top Annie started walking to a figure resting against a chimney. Recognizing the figure as Marco, Jean ran over to him.

"Are you okay, are you injured?" Jean asked quickly.

"I'm, fine." Marco grunted out.

"The fact that almost the entire bottom half of your leg is gone proves that statement as false." Annie said looking down at him with her cold blue eyes.

"What!" Jean said ripping away the cloth that was acting as a blanket. And true to what Annie said almost the entire bottom half of his leg was gone, but the stump was wrapped up well.

"How much blood have you lost?" Jean asked franticly.

"Quiet a lot, but Annie wrapped up my leg really well, so it isn't bleeding bad anymore." Marco said somewhat weakly.

"What happened?" Hari asked kneeling down with Jean so that she was face level with Marco.

"I was fighting in the air when a, three-meter Titan jumped out between two building and got my leg. I was positive that that was the end, when Annie, killed the Titan." Marco said stopping at odd points.

"She then carried me up to this roof, With the 3DMGear. And wrapped my leg up." Marco finished.

"Okay. Let's get you down from here." Hari said standing, with Jean following her movement.

Hari and Jean grabbed both his arms and swung them over their shoulders, and began walked two the edge of the roof with Marco using his left leg to make it easier. Passing his entirely off to Jean Hari climbed all the way down the building. Annie followed but stopped half way down.

Jean helped Marco sit down and helped her swing his body over the edge, Annie there to help hold his, held his as he started to descend with Jean. And once almost at the bottom Hari took hold of Marco so that Jean and Annie could get off safely.

"Well it seems one of you took the easiest job of getting me down." Marco joked good naturedly as they walked him to the Garrison, Survey Corp, and Cadets.

"Oi, I spent about seventy percent of this battle running on the ground du to multiple gear malfunctions." Hari said choosing not to mention the time where someone tried to kill her by cutting her wire.

"And that is why you will not be in charge of checking over your gear from now on." Annie said making Marco and Jean laugh, though it looked like Annie was serious.

They continued their walk using their bickering as a distraction from the fact that almost half of the 104th had died that day.

When they made it back Marco was almost immediately taken by Garrison soldiers to be taken to a emergency hospital set up in the town just outside of Trost Gate. Jean followed them, and Annie went to talk to Reiner and Bertolt.

Alone Hari began wandering around, mindful of the Survey Corp, and avoiding them as much as possible. She was doing a good job until she spotted someone staring at her from the corner of her eye.

It was Levi.

Dame his shortness making it impossible to see him. Hari thought quickly turning so that her back was to him and walked off quickly.

/Levi/

The first thing he saw as he approached Trost was that the Wall had been breached. Seeing it filled him with dread, because if Trost was breached than Rose might be breached as well, and if that was the case humanity was as good as gone.

Then he noticed that the gate was plugged with the giant boulder. Relief filled him, even though his face hadn't changed at all. And then confusion set in, how had the Garrison gotten the boulder to the hole.

Once close enough Levi stood on his house and activated his 3DMGear, not waiting for Erwin's orders. Going up the Wall at a speed that would not be considered safe or wise, Levi flew over the top of the Wall, seeing that the top had been destroyed.

Ignoring that for now Levi turned his attention to the bottom of the other side of the Wall. He could see what looked like a dead Titan laying against the boulder with two people standing on it, not aware of the two Titans walking up behind them.

Not waiting a moment longer, he fell down the Wall, using his 3DMGear to go down faster than a free fall, and when he was just meters from the ground, he shot his hook into the head of one of the Titans. Using his momentum, he flew right at the second Titan, quickly cutting through its nape Levi pulled his wire back without detaching it making him fly back at the other Titan which he quickly killed as well.

Flying into the air to burn his momentum Levi attached to the Wall before lowering himself down onto the Titan that the two people; that he now recognized as Cadets, stood on.

"The hell is going on here?" Levi asked, and almost like it was on que the rest of the Scouts flew over the Wall and started working on finishing off the Titans that were left in Trost.

Neither of them responded. sighing he turned to fully face them and noticed that there was a third kid halfway submerged in the nape of the Titan they stood on.

"What the-

"Captain Levi, good to see you made it back." A Garrison solider said interrupting Levi.

"The Hell is that." Levi said pointing his sword at the boy in the nape, ignoring how the two other kids tensed up when he pointed his blade at the boy.

"Eren Jaeger, sir, the hero of Trost." The solider said.

"Hero of Trost?" Levi asked looking at him.

"He is the one that moved the boulder to seal the gate." The soldier responded sounding slightly nervous, from being questioned by Levi.

"How?" Levi asked already thinking he knew the answer.

"The Boy took control of this Titan and made it carry the boulder to Trost Gate, sir." The Soldier said.

"Petra, Oluo, take this kid into custody for questioning." Levi said, calling over Petra and Oluo who had just landed.

"Captain?" Petra asked.

"Military Police are going to want him, and he can be useful to us, might as well take him before the Military Police do." Levi explained.

Nodding in understanding Petra and Oluo, climbed up the Titan carcass and started pulling the boy the rest of the way out.

"And you two." Levi said to the two kids on the Titan body.

"You are going to be questioned as well." And with that Levi hopped off the Titan.

Walking over to Erwin, Hanji, and Mike, Levi organized the information he learned, preparing it. Knowing that Hanji and Erwin would not be patient enough to wait for the questioning of the Garrison soldiers, Cadets, and the boy.

"What did you learn?" Erwin asked once Levi was close to them.

"That this world is a lot weirder than we thought."

/Time Skip/

"Oh Moblit, do you think that he is up yet." Hanji asked loudly. As they walked to the holding cell that the Titan kid was in.

"Who knows." Moblit said.

"Oh, I wish I could talk to him now, he could tell me so much about Titans and their biology." Hanji said extending some words to be far longer than they needed to be.

"That would be useful." Moblit said.

"Maybe I can run some tests on him when he's awake and see if he can reproduce." Hanji suddenly said very loudly and excitedly.

Moblit stayed silent at that, feeling sorry for the kid.

"Well maybe seeing if he can get others pregnant is not such a good idea, I don't think that there is anyone who would want to carry a child with someone who might be a Titan, especially if the child might also be a Titan." Hanji said expressing her thoughts out loud.

Hanji continued her conversation with herself in her head for a moment.

"Does he heal as fast when he is a human?" Hanji asked herself out loud, more theories coming to her mind.

"We can test that later." Moblit said.

Their conversation continued like this till they got to the dungeons only to discover that Eren was still unconscious. Hanji looked over to Levi and Erwin who were sitting on barrels waiting for the boy to get up.

"He's still asleep." Hanji said.

"Great observation four eyes." Levi responded obviously not in the best mood from spending his whole day underground in the dungeons.

Hanji felt bad for him, he obviously did not like being down here with all the filth and bad memories, but she doubted that he would leave anytime soon. Hoping to cheer him up Hanji decided to start talking about what experiments she wanted to do with Eren.

"I wanted to figure out if he could heal at the same speed while in human form or if it is slower of faster compared to his Titan form." Hanji said looking at Eren.

"That would be an interesting thing to learn, it could also help us for enemies." Erwin said his eyes never leaving the boy.

"I also wanted to see if we could find out if he could reproduce or if the Titan powers make him sterile." Hanji said, and while Levi had no outward reaction it was obvious that he heard Hanji.

"Hanji." Levi began, while turning his head to her. "Don't you have anything else to do besides sit here and talk our ears off?" Levi asked.

"No not really." Hanji responded happily.

"Hanji, perhaps you haven't considered this but, what if Nike is like Eren." Levi said trying to distract Hanji and get her to leave.

Hanji gasped and then darted out of the room, muttering under her breath the whole time. Moblit watched her go till she turned a corner and was out of sight, and then he sighed and chased after her.

"I feel bad for him." Levi suddenly said, getting Erwin's attention.

"Moblit?" Erwin asked.

"Yup." Levi said responding to Erwin.

"I see what you mean, he is going to probably die from Hanji before he is killed by a Titan." Erwin said watching Moblit turn the corner Hanji had.

They sat like that for a moment before turning back to the still unconscious Eren. They continued to watch him for another hour before he began to stir in his sleep. And then thirty minutes after that he woke up.

/Mike/

The room reeked of Titan. Mike thought as he watched the boy get chained to the floor. Erwin said that Eren was not a threat to them, and Mike believed him, but the stench of Titans that filled the room put him on edge.

He watched the boy till he heard the grovel hit, turning he saw Darius Zackly sitting at the judges' stand. Calling order, Darius began.

Mike watched the proceedings, Erwin giving his piece and then Nile Dawk gave his, and then repeating. Mike continued to watch, but throughout the whole ordeal his eyes kept on trailing to Eren.

Sighing at himself, after catching himself staring at Eren for the fifth time he turned back to watching Darius, only to immediately turn back because Eren started screaming, obviously having enough of this.

As Eren continued his screaming rant, Mike noticed Levi hop over the gate, and walk up to Eren. Once Levi was close, he kicked Eren in the face.

Mike heard a shuffle to his side, turning to see what it was he saw a girl, being held back by the small blond boy. Levi kicked Eren again and the girl took another step forward, only to have another girl grab her to stop try to stop the other girl.

Another kick, another person to hold back the girl. Another kick, another person to hold back the girl. The trend continued till there was about seven people holding back the girl. Deciding that that was enough he walked over to them and broke them up, but after doing so put his own hand on the girl's shoulder to make sure she didn't do anything. With his hand on her shoulder he felt her tense up every time Levi landed a blow on Eren.

"Hold on, Levi, it's dangerous. What if he starts raging and turns into a Titan?" Nile said worriedly.

Levi stopped his beating and turned to look at Nile while holding a bloodied Eren by the hair.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were going to dissect him." Levi said.

"As I heard it, when he turned into a Titan, he killed twenty other Titans before his strength ran out." Nile said worriedly probably fearing that Eren would turn into a Titan at any moment and kill them all.

"If he were an enemy, he might cause more trouble than that intel's worth." Levi began.

"He still can't stand against me though. What about you on the other hand? All of you who persecute him, think it over. Can you really kill him?" Levi asked rhetorically, with also a bit of smugness breaking through his emotionless mask.

"Supreme Commander Zackly. I have a proposal." Erwin said, suddenly speaking up.

"What is it?" Darius asked turning his attention to Erwin.

"Eren's Titan power has a multitude of uncertainties and unknown elements. It is exceedingly dangerous. So why don't we put Eren under Captain Levi's command and send them on a mission outside the Walls?" Erwin said.

"You will take Eren, outside the Walls?" Darius asked slowly.

"Yes. Whether Eren can control his Titan power, and whether he may be of benefit to mankind, should be decided based on the results of that mission." Erwin said.

"Watching over Eren Jaeger. Can you do that, Levi?" Darius asked turning to Levi.

"I can definitely kill him." Levi said, letting go of Eren's hair and watching him fall back down onto his knees.

"I've made my decision." Darius said.

/Hari/

The trail was a complete success in Hari's mind.

"Eren was not killed, Mikasa did not murder Levi in front of everyone, Eren didn't murder everyone. Actually just no one ending up dead was good." Hari thought as she lay in her bed at the Training Corp.

"It was all around good to, Eren got into the Military branch he wanted to, Mikasa and Armin would definitely join him, so he wasn't alone. Many of the 104th would join him because of his speech right before the attack." Hari thought.

"And they want revenge for all of the 104th who died." Hari whispered to herself.

Sighing Hari turned over on the bed and to better, meaningless thoughts.

"It will be my last night in this bed." Hari sighed out.

"Tomorrow we will choose which Military branch we serve under and then I will live there, and maybe one day buy a home, settle down, live." It sounded nice, she would get to work in the Military which would definitely give her some action, and would sate her 'saving people thing' that wasn't as dead as she thought it was. It would also give her the ability to do what she always wanted, to care for someone and be cared for in return.

Hari went to bed with a smile on her face, happy that her life looked like it was finally going her way.

/Unknown, Shiganshina/

A figure in a torn-up cloak stood on the remains of a bell tower in the ruins of a small city surrounded by massive walls. They watched the sky, their thoughts on something long ago. They stayed like that for a while till their thoughts were interrupted with the building being jostled.

Quickly looking down they saw a small giant pressed against the tower, its head was horribly misshapen and it was completely nude, but lacked genitals. Its short thin arms reached up to try and grab the figure, looking at it in disgust the figure pulled out a wand form one of the many pockets on their cloak.

"Diffindo." The figure said not even watching as the ark of red light cut the giants head clean in half.

The figure then returned to their gazing only to once again have their building by jostled. Quickly looking down a sneer or their face the figure froze seeing the same Titan the top half of its head missing pressed up against the building.

The figure was so distracted by the morbid image of the giant that they didn't realize that it was knocking over the tower, but they quickly did as they felt the building start to go sideways. Quickly Disappariting, the figure appeared on another building on the other side of the city.

They watched as the building that they stood on moments ago fell to the ground the giant with the top half of its head still gone walking away no longer sensing the figure.

Stuffing their wand back into their pocket the figure looked into the sky and sighed.

"What kind of world did you run off to Hari?" The figure asked.

* * *

 **Potter Luck strikes again! tell my what you thought of this Chapter and tell me if you have any ships that you want (i might include them)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter talks more about Hari's desire for family, if that annoys you I am sorry, it won't happen much after this chapter just thought that I would warn you guys. Hope you enjoy, and please comment what you think.**

* * *

Annie stood in the rain, not getting wet as the water instantly turned to steam on her body. She showed a calm expression but inside she was raging, raging so much that her would probably be able to turn into a Titan by just being nicked.

She hated and was thankful for the rain. She hated it as it brought on an even more depressing atmosphere, and was thankful for it as it hid her, and her rage.

Sighing one more time Annie set down the single lily in her hand on the ground and started walking away, the image burned into her mind.

In the rain a lone lily flower sitting on the grave of Hari Peverell.

/Much Earlier/

Annie stood with the remaining top ten of the 104th Training Corp. Eren was missing because he was already at the Survey Corp and Marco was still too injured to attend, but he would still get to go to the Military branch of his choosing when he was healed enough to do his duties.

First came out Commander Nile Dawk of the Military Police. His speech was short and not very good, many talking about how the Military Police only excepted the best of the best and that they were to have many challenges as someone in the Military Police.

Then Commander Dot Pixis of the Garrison. His speech was less of a speech and more of his asking for more people to join his branch because the attack on Trost had killed of a large enough number of his soldiers that his branch was spread thin.

And Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corp's speech could be classified as a well written inspiring, suicide note, sacrificing yourself for and to give your heart to humanity.

After all the speeches were done Nile Dawk stepped forward again and told anyone wishing to join his Military branch to step forward.

Only Annie stepped forward. Nile seemed confused that only Annie stepped forward, he also seemed a little angry but he didn't voice anything. With a grunt he turned and started walking off, Annie followed him ignoring the looks of betrayal from the rest of the top ten.

They walked for a little while till they were out of ear shot before Nile spoke up.

"You and I are leaving here in four days, say goodbye to your fellow trainees." Nile said without turning to face her.

"Where do I meet you or will you pick me up?" Annie asked emotionlessly.

"meet me at the boats in Trost District at noon, I will not get on one till you are there, but don't be late." He was about to walk off but then paused and turned around.

"This is yours now." Nile said handing her the Military Police coat, after she took it from him, he turned around and walked off.

Annie watched him walk off and sighed.

"I have a few days to say goodbye to everyone." Annie thought as she put the coat over the Training Corp coat, she sighed again and went to the mess hall to get her bag with all her belongings.

Walking into the empty mess hall Annie saw the tables covered in bags full of clothes and other trinkets. grabbing her bag Annie sat at a table near the back, not wanting to interact with a lot of people when they got back.

Looking into her bag Annie sighed contently as she pulled out her ring she was not allowed to wear during the ceremony.

Inside her bag was all her regular clothes, a comb, other bathroom essentials, and her notebook and pen. She closed the bag without taking anything out of it, and then leaned her head on the wall and rested while waiting for everyone else to show up.

She laid there long enough to almost fall asleep before she heard voices and the door open. Quickly sitting up and straitening her hair with her hands Annie straitened up to appear like she had not almost fallen asleep.

She watched the 104th walk in and sit down from the corner of her eye, trying to listen to see if she could figure out if they had chosen the Garrison or Survey Corp. Annie figured that a lot of them would end up choosing the Survey Corp to avenge the people lost at Trost, but she was curious to see how many wished to avenge them.

As she was listening, she noticed Hari walking up to her, eyes slightly red, like she had been crying, she also noticed that Hari was still wearing her Training Corp coat, she had the other one in her arms, but Annie couldn't tell which Military Branch it belonged to. Annie decided to waited for Hari to sit before saying anything.

"What happened?" Annie asked trying to sound like she didn't care.

"It's nothing, really." Hari said offhandedly.

"If it was nothing you would not be crying about it." Annie pointed out.

"I, feel like I have betrayed everyone." Hari said looking away.

"You joined-

"I joined the Garrison." Hari said beating Annie to her question.

They sat in silence for a moment as Annie digested this information.

It didn't seem like something Hari would do. Hari was brash and reckless and always threw herself in front of others whenever they were in trouble, always trying to help others even if she denied having in interest in doing so. Annie thought

"You didn't betray anyone Hari, in fact you did a good thing, not many people joined the Garrison and with the attack the Garrison in Trost District is very short staffed." Annie said and it seemed to cheer Hari up.

"But, why did you join the Garrison, I had thought that you were going to join the Survey Corp." Annie said looking at Hari.

"I love adventuring, I really do, and I want to kill the Titans for what they did in Trost. But, I also want to have a family, and while it isn't against the rules to have a family, I just don't want someone knocking on the door one day to tell my family that I'm, not coming back…" Hari trailed off into silence.

Annie was surprised with Hari's reason, even though it made since. What really surprised her was the fact that Hari wanted to start a family, that was not something Annie though Hari wanted to do.

And while she didn't voice it Annie did not think that Hari would be a good mother if she had kids.

/Flashback/

Sasha and Ymir were going around the girl's cabin asking their fellow cadets about their families and homelife. Sasha was most likely just curious about everyone and wanted to bond with people on common ground, and Ymir was most likely cataloging this to use to her advantage.

"Mina, what is your family like?" Sasha asked.

"I am a single child; my parents are nice and my father and mother work in a small family owned shop. They were supportive of my decision to train to be in the Military, but I'm pretty sure my father wanted me to work for them." Mina said happily.

"What about your family, Sasha?" Mina asked before Sasha could go to the next person.

"Oh, my family lives in the southern part of Wall Rose in the mountains, we live in the wooded area in a small town, my mother is nice, but my father is really fun, he would take me hunting and fishing, so we always had food." Sasha said happy that she was talking to someone.

"So that's why you like meat so much." Ymir laughed.

"Hey Ymir what is your family like." Sasha asked ignoring Ymir's comment.

"Krista what is your family like?" Ymir asked ignoring Sasha's question.

"Oh umm, they are pretty boring, I have a mother and a father, and they are nice but aren't that interesting, they live in Wall Rose, in a small relatively normal area that is very standard." Krista said.

Sasha nodded and then moved on forgetting that Ymir had not answered her question, but Ymir stayed for a moment longer glaring at Krista, which was something Annie had never seem Ymir do before.

Sasha and Ymir moved on to Mikasa, but when they asked her, she simply got up from where she was and walked away. Sasha watched her walk away confused before Annie spoke up.

"She is from Maria Sasha, Shiganshina I think. What do you think happened to her family?" Annie said, a quiet "oh" was all she got as a response before Sasha started going after Mikasa to apologize.

Ymir watched her go before turning to Annie.

"So, what is your family like? Are they even alive?" Ymir asked raising an eyebrow.

"They are alive, I think." Annie said in a board and uncaring tone.

"My father is strict and harsh, and my mother is, absent." Annie said.

"Why not replace them?"

"What?" Annie asked turning to the speaking.

"Why not replace them?" Hari asked.

"What do you mean, replace what sort of family did you have that you could just replace?" Annie asked looking at Hari.

"I never knew my parents, they died before I even turned two. I grew up with my aunt, uncle, and cousin." Hari said.

"But how do you replace family." Annie asked confused.

"They never treated me as family." Hari rubbed her shoulder, where Annie remembered a particularly bad scar was, and a dark thought triggered in her mind.

"You just find new people, friends, and they become can become your family." Hari finished.

"Are your, relatives alive?" Ymir asked saying relatives in a way that made Annie think that her and Ymir were on the same page of what they thought Hari's 'Family' was like.

"Well my uncle and cousin weren't particularly athletic. And when running from something, you don't need to be faster than what's chasing you, only faster than the person next to you." Hari said.

Ymir and Annie stayed in silence the game Ymir and Sasha had made all but forgotten. She had seen a side to Hari that she had never seen before.

/End of Flash Back/

Annie did not think Hari would make a good mother especially in the harder times.

/

Hari and the Garrison had to leave the next morning, and the Survey Corp left the day after. Leaving Annie all alone for two days without anything to do.

She spent her first day wandering around the empty Training Grounds that would not have new recruits for another couple months. She wandered around looking at things and remembering her time hear with her fellow recruits.

She went into the Girl's Cabin; with their being nothing in it to steel it wasn't guarded. She looked around the room, a mattress with a single pillow and light sheets on every bunk bed, the bathroom completely empty, it was the place she had lived in for the past three years, but it felt strangely empty without any one or their personal touches in it.

Having time to spare Annie went to see if anyone had forgotten anything. Looking through the beds all she found was a few hair bands around the room, and a lot of crumbs under Sasha's bed. Sighing Annie sat on her old bed.

Looking around the room once more Annie got up and left.

On the four and final day, in the early morning Annie got a letter from Reiner.

 _Annie, the Survey Corp has been very useful to me and Bertolt, we have been able to hang around Eren only interrupted when he is being using for an experiment._

 _But there is a problem, the Garrison had managed to capture to Titans during the battle of Trost, and gifted them to the Survey Corp._

 _I hope that you haven't left yet because neither me nor Bertolt can take care of this._

 _Ps. The patrols start at eight AM._

 _Sincerely Reiner._

They wanted her to kill the two Titans before she left into Sina. She had to be fast, she needed to get there before the patrols started and also get back to the boats in Trost by noon.

Annie got out of bed, and quickly put on her 3DMGear before running out of her room that she had stayed at, bag of her things in her hand, and her hair still an unbrushed mess.

She ran out of Trost and into Wall Rose, once far enough away from the city Annie transformed into her Titan form and ran to the Survey Corp base, the trees providing a sufficient enough cover that she didn't have to worry about being spotted.

She ran for about and hour and a half before getting out of her Titan form too close now to not risk detection by the Survey Corp.

Using the trees to her advantage Annie used her 3DMGear to fly through the woods to the Survey Corp base, landing on the outskirts of the base Annie spotted two tents that were tied down much heavier than they needed to be for people to stay in them. That had to be where the Titans were being held.

Walking into the tent Annie's guess was luckily correct, the Titans were being held in them. Using her 3DMGear she got up and cut the nape of the first one and then quickly ran over to the other tent and did the same.

After completing her mission Annie flew off on her 3DMGear without a trace, only turning into her Titan form when she ran out of gas.

Once she was reasonably close to Trost she exited her Titan form, and waited in the woods for the scars on her eyes to fade. It took longer than she would have liked, and it being her second transformation made it take longer than if she only transformed once.

But she could not risk people finding a reason to believe that a Shifter had done it, if it looked like 3DMGear did it, it would be much harder to track, and would help pull focus away from the idea of any Shifter except Eren was in the Walls.

After her eyes had fully healed, she walked into the town like nothing had happened, sitting on a bench Annie pulled out her hair brush and brushed her hair and then tied it back into its standard style.

Asking for the time she discovered it was twelve thirty, she was late. Deciding that since she was already late, she might as well get some food. Annie found a place that sold premade sandwiches; the sandwich didn't have much to it: two slices of bread, cheese, and lettuce were all that was in the sandwich.

It was nicer that what they normally got at meal times back at training, but it was nothing compared to the food she would be getting from now on. But she was hungry now so the sandwich would do.

When she finally made it to the boats, she saw Nile looking very unhappy, he didn't say anything when he saw her just started walking to the boat.

When she caught up to him, she noticed that his collar was raised, Annie didn't mention anything simply enjoying that his uniform was messed up.

When she crossed in front of him to sit down on the boat in the seat next to him, Annie noticed a red mark being hidden by the collar.

"So that is why he took so much longer than all the other Military Branches." Annie thought with a sneer as she sat down.

For the whole boat ride, they remained silent, and when they got to Wall Sina they continued to be silent, she was taken all the way to were she would now stay in silence. The silence wasn't bad as she found Nile's voice to be annoying, but it would have been good if he had at least told her about what she was going to be doing.

/

Not even a week past when something happened.

She had woken up seeing Hitch working on makeup and hair. Ignoring her Annie had gone down to the main area and in Marlo's hand was a letter.

"This was sent to you." Marlo said handing over the letter.

Raising an eyebrow Annie opened it and looked at it contents, unaware of the news she was about to receive.

 _Miss Annie Leonhart._

 _The Garrison is sad to inform you that Miss Hari_ _Peverell has died._

Annie's breath caught in her throat. It had to be a lie it could not be true; Hari had specifically chosen the Garrison so that this would not happen.

 _While working on repairing Trost Districts Wall, the rig that Miss Peverell was standing and working broke causing her to fall to her death._

"No, No, No!" Annie thought as she continued to read.

 _She was working on the outside side of the Wall and her body was not recovered. But she will still have a Grave Stone placed in the Garrison Graveyard outside Trost District._

 _We invite you to come to the ceremony, because even if her time working with us was short, we will still honor her and that she dedicated her life to help humanity._

The paper was crumbled where Annie held it, she wanted to scream, but she didn't not want to disturb the people around her, and not wanting them to think of her as anything other than an emotionless girl.

With a grunt she roughly put the letter in her pocket and went back upstairs. Annie quickly informed Hitch that she would be gone for the day and to take any job that she was supposed to do, with the bribe that she would take care of Hitches jobs for the next two days.

Hitch agreed readily, but Annie still felt like she had gotten the better end of the deal, after the funeral Annie new that she was going to want to work a lot to distract herself from her emotions.

And as she left, grabbing a Lily flower from a market stand on her way.

* * *

 **8/1/2019**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last chapter was fun wasn't it, you guys had good theories but one of you actually got every single thing correct, for like the next three chapters... I have no idea how you did that. Any way hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hari stood listening to Commander Erwin give his speech already knowing that she would join the Garrison. When Erwin finished Dot Pixis came back to the front and told everyone who would choose the Garrison to step forward and follow him.

Hari stepped forward feeling eyes watch her as she walked up with a small number of other people who decided to join.

The eyes burned her body as they stared at her with betrayal laid in them. she felt her own eyes burn, tears on the edges of them. She had though that she had gotten used to the stares, had gotten used to people being disappointed in her, all the time at Hogwarts should have made this easier, but it didn't.

She knew that she had the right to choose, to be selfish, but she still felt like she was betraying all of them.

An Officer of the Garrison was handing out coats and was telling the graduates that they would leave in the morning to begin specialized training to work and maintain the Wall. She was handed a Garrison coat by an officer of the Garrison. Hari kept it in her hands not putting it on, and as she walked, she carefully hid the 'Rose of the Garrison' in the folds of cloth.

Raising her hand up she wiped her face, and realized that there were tears on her face. Quickly wiping her face, she walked to the Mess Hall to get her bag and to talk to her fellow graduates before she left in the morning.

She walked into the Mess Hall and noticed Annie sitting in the back, with a deep breath she walked over to her.

"What happened?" Annie asked uncaringly

"It's nothing, really." Hari said offhandedly, not wanting to bring up that she joined that Garrison even though it was inevitable that she would.

"If it was nothing you would not be crying about it." Annie pointed out.

"Wait my crying was that obvious." Hari thought with slight alarm.

"I, feel like I have betrayed everyone." Hari said looking away, from Annie unsure if tears would form in her eyes again.

"You joined-

"I joined the Garrison." Hari said finishing and answering Annie's question.

Annie sat in silence for several minutes, making Hari uncomfortable and question if she should just leave. She was about to get up when Annie spoke up.

"You didn't betray anyone Hari, in fact you did a good thing, not many people joined the Garrison and with the attack the Garrison in Trost District is very short staffed." And Hari was relieved Annie didn't feel like Hari betrayed her, of course Annie herself didn't join the Survey Corp so it may have been just because of that.

"But, why did you join the Garrison, I had thought that you were going to join the Survey Corp." Annie asked.

"I love adventuring, I really do, and I want to kill the Titans for what they did in Trost. But, I also want to have a family, and while it isn't against the rules to have a family, I just don't want someone knocking on the door one day to tell my family that I'm, not coming back…" Hari said trailing off into silence.

It was really only one of the reasons she didn't join, she did want aa family and she didn't want them to have to bear her death if for some odd reason a Titan attacked her. But she also was worried about Levi and the other loud woman, being with them for a long period of time was almost a guarantee for them to figure out she was the Titan from six eyes ago. And she didn't want to see the others die, something which was almost inevitable.

But Hari didn't give these reasons: one because it would mean telling Annie that she was a Titan, which would not end well for her, and two because she didn't find it to be as good of a reason, and it was very depressing and pessimistic.

The continued the rest of their time in relative silence, with Hari saying goodbye to a few other people before resting for the night.

/

Hari left early the next morning, early enough that most people were not up. Making her very glad that she said her goodbyes the night before.

The Garrison base they were going to was located in Trost, making it close enough to walk to. They arrived at the Garrison base a couple of hours before lunch, and were told by the Officer that their specialized training would begin after lunch was over.

The 'specialized training' was more of being taught how to fill in the cracks in the Wall that were made by the Colossal Titan, and the boulder being slammed into the hole.

They spent three days being taught how to deal with different damages on the Walls. How to fill hairline cracks, actual cracks, chunks missing, and many other types of damages. The Officer had also said that after Trost Gate was repaired that they would learn how to do what was normally done at the Garrison, but at the moment all they needed was people who could repair.

The repaired were such a big deal because they wanted all the damages taken care of before winter came. If there were still cracks and holes in the Wall when winter came any water that was in the holes would turn to ice and expand damaging the Wall even more.

Once their three days of training was done, they were taken up to the Wall to do work on it. The first day, thy worked entirely on the Trost side of the Wall, and on the second the same thing.

But on the third day it was discovered that the outside side of the Wall was in far worse condition than the inside. After learning this the Officers offered anyone who was willing to go on the other side of the Wall to repair it additional rewards and a promotion on the spot.

Hari took it as well as quite a few others.

So, Hari began her work on the outside of the Wall. It actually wasn't bad; they used the lifts to get up and down the Wall, that way they could carry more supplies to repair it than if they used 3DMGear.

When Hari woke up, she got ready to begin her work on the outside of the Wall for the fourth day in a row.

She brushed her short hair, still styled in a way that covered up the eye patch. She took off her sleep wear and stretched while not wearing anything, after stretching and popping all of her joints Hari grabbed a fresh set of cloths and put them on. She then went to grab the straps for the 3DMGear that she kept separately from her clothes but they were not there.

Confused she started looking around her room looking for it. She continued the search till someone nocked on her door.

"Peverell, get up you have work today." The voice on the other side of the door said.

"My 3DMGear straps are missing." Hari said back.

"What? I'm coming in." The voice said, the door opening.

"You lost it?" She said now inside Hari's room.

"I have always kept it in the same spot, it is not in that spot." Hari said pointing at a spot in her room.

"The new recruits tend to be the butt of pranks in this division, someone probably got in last night and hid it. The stuff normally reappears later." She said to Hari offhandedly.

"Okay, but I need the straps for the 3DMGear now, because I have work on the Wall." Hari said.

"You can take the lift on this side up, one day, even on the outside side without 3DMGear will be fine, besides you work on the lift with another person, so if there is a problem, they can get you out of it." She said, and then walked off before Hari had a chance to argue against going up the Wall without gear.

Sighing in frustration Hari grabbed her Garrison coat and speed walked out of her room, and out the Garrison housing complex, grabbing a slice of bread and cheese on her way.

When she got to the edge of the Wall a lift was already their waiting for her, stepping on without hesitation she began her ascent to the top of the Wall.

She was prepared to explain why she was not wearing her 3DMGear and straps, but it seemed that the Officer had already done that, or that it happened enough that they just didn't care, either way was a relief, as Hari did not want to spend the whole day explaining why she was not wearing her 3DMGear.

Sighing Hari walked out onto the lift and signaled to be let down.

The Garrison Officers had said that this was not what the Garrison was normally like, that it was not normally this boring. They said that normally they would be cleaning cannons, working on transporting things across the tracks set up on the Wall, and making sure no one was trying to climb the Wall, or damage it.

It actually sounded somewhat interesting, especially, the transporting of supplies, plus all the time Hari got to spend on top of the Wall, the wind blowing in her face, it was like being up high on a broom, but stationary.

Hari noticed that she had not been moved down yet, looking at the lift operator, she gave him an inquisitive look. He seemed to understand it and explained.

"Captain Hannes said that you are to wait for another person to go with you, since you do not have the 3DMGear on." He said having to speak loudly over the wind.

Hari nodded once and waited, surprised to see that Officer that had told her to go without the gear get on with her.

"I didn't think an Officer would be going with me." Hari said.

"I thought I was above this work." Was her reply.

The lift started to lower, and continued to do so till they were twenty meters down the Wall, now facing a large crack. Grabbing plaster Hari got to work.

She started filling the deepest part of the crack, once she had used all her plaster, she bent down to grab some more, she was about to place some on top of the plaster she had just placed only to see that the plaster she had placed was gone.

Confused she pushed the new plaster in its place and watched as it fell backwards and disappeared.

"Officer, what it this?" Hari asked causing the Officer to pause on their own crack and come over to see what Hari was on about.

Hari pushed more of the plaster in and she and the Officer both watched as it fell into the Wall.

"What the…" The Officer said trailing off, shoving more plaster in there herself.

"Let me try something." Hari said.

Backing up the Officer let Hari do what she wanted.

Hari grabbed a loose piece of the Wall that was on the crack, and pushed it into the hole. They both listened to it fall, but never heard the clang of it hitting the ground or the squelch of it hitting the plaster.

"Is it, hollow?" Hari asked.

"Help me find out." The Officer said handing Hari a hammer.

Hari looked at the hammer confused till she saw the Officer swing her own hammer by where the hole was making it bigger, seeing what she was trying to do Hari joined in making the hole bigger.

They worked for almost am hour before stopping, the hole now big enough to stick your head into. But before Hari had a chance to stick her head into the Wall to see what was inside, the Officer jabbed her sword into it.

They both heard a low hiss from within, like something sizzling, pulling her sword out, Hari and the Officer saw that it was covered in blood that was slowly evaporating.

They both stared at the blood in shock and horror as it sizzled away into nothingness. Gulping the Officer pulled a match box from her coat and lit a match and then stuck it and her hand into the hole to see, red flesh.

"It's the Colossal T-

Both the ropes holding up the lift snapped at once and they were falling, several Titans below them, the fall felt like an eternity, and like a moment all at the same time.

Hari and the lift crashed into the ground but the Officer was caught by one of the Titans, she wasn't screaming, the fall had either nocked the breath out of her or killed her. Hari honestly preferred the second not wanting her to suffer.

"Oh Sh-

Blood poured onto Hari's face, spitting to try and get the blood that tasted scarily good out of her mouth. It was confirmed to Hari that the Officer had survived the fall, only to immediately die.

Hari tried to raise her arm up to wipe the blood off, only to discover that her arm was impaled by the broken lift, and pinned to the ground. Pulling against her arm she tried to pull herself up, only to hear and feel a disgusting ripping sound.

"I'm literally tearing my arm off." Hari realizes, as she pulled again, hearing her shoulder pop out of its socket.

Hari almost threw up, not from the pain or gore that she was creating, but by the sounds her arm made as she was tearing it off, and the worst part of it was that she couldn't stop to get a breather or otherwise her body would re-heal itself and she would have to start all over.

With a deep breath Hari jerked to the side, hard. The arm came off, the sound of ripping clothes overpowering the sound of ripping flesh.

She had pulled harder than she thought because she managed to roll onto her chest, face in the blood-soaked grass, she laid there, waiting for her arm to heal before she did anything else, not wanting to risk herself turning into a Titan while there were probably many people looking down trying to see if either of them survived.

So, she stayed still listening to her arm sizzle as it healed, while hoping that a Titan did not step on her while she laid in the grass.

Once the last of the sizzling and steaming had stopped, Hari pushed herself up off her stomach, the blood now dried on her face. She tried to stand on her feet but she stumbled and had to lean on the Wall, tired from her arm healing.

If she had to guess she would say that she had laid there for around two hours for her arm to fully heal.

"Luckily I was in the sun or other wise it would have taken longer." Hari thought trying to stand without the support of the Wall.

She stumbled again almost falling face first into the grass again, sighing in annoyance she sat down, her back laying on the Wall.

She laid there with the afternoon sun on her, keeping her at a soothing warmth, with the grass that had not been tampered by humans for years under her. She sighed again, this time in content, and before she knew it her eyes were closed and she was asleep.

She woke up groggily the sunset glaring in her eyes, putting her hand up to keep the sun out of her eyes. After a moment to fully wake up Hari realized that she felt like she had much more energy, which was good, she was going to need it.

Pushing herself to her feet Hari began walking away from the Wall, when she was fifty meters from the Wall, she bit her hand. Exploding she transformed into her Titan form, the evening glow hiding light from her transformation, and her smaller size making a small enough noise to be ignored by most.

She then ran further into Wall Maria with no real plan on where she would go, all she did know was that her life in the Walls, was over.

* * *

 **Comments?  
** **ps, the chapters are going to start slowing down again, so sorry if you liked the fast speed of these last few chapters because it is going to slow down for a while.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hari's eyes slowly opened as she woke up, her surroundings were blurry and dark, and so she waited for her eyes to adjust to the morning light. After waiting a minute it registered in her still tired mind, it is dark?

It took her bringing her hand to her face to figure out why, her Titan form had completely regrown the hair that was chopped short years ago, the only reason she had not immediately felt it was because her Titan form seemed to lack most of its nerves.

Pushing herself up so that she was sitting up, Hari brushed her hair out of her eyes. She stayed there for a moment surveying where she had rested for the night. She could see the faded outline of where Wall Rose was she was surprised by how far she had gone in the hours she ran, before the evening became night. It had to have been around thirty kilometers.

She got up to her feet and confirmed that her hair had fully grown out again, the hair had gone all the way down to her waist like it had been when she had first come to this world.

Hari wondered for a moment if her human hair had fully grown out as well or if the Titans ability to regenerate only affected the Titan body, because her hair had grown at the speed of normal human hair while in human form, but being in the Titan seemed to cause accelerated regeneration.

Brushing off the thought for more important one Hari got to work thinking up a plan for what she would do now that she was outside of Wall Rose.

She first had to figure out how to inform the Survey Corp what was in the Walls. But informing them would almost certainly lead to her capture, which would put her in the same place as Eren if not worse.

"Wait." Hari said out loud her voice far deeper and gruff speaking as a Titan.

Eren was going to go to the Military Police if the Survey Corp did not turn up results with him, but what if with him they captured another Titan Shifter. The Titan Shifter would be in Survey Corp control and Eren was guaranteed to not be taken to the Military Police to be dissected.

The Titan Shifter couldn't just be any Titan it would have to be one that has caused trouble, what if the Survey Corp captured the Titan that destroyed half of the Survey Corp six years ago. What if they captured her?

It worked perfectly.

Hari spent the rest of the sitting there, further detailing her plans, and before she knew it, it was dark again.

/

It had been just over a month since the attack on Trost and Hari was anxious.

Before the falloff Maria, the Survey Corp went outside the Walls about once a month and it had now been a month and the Survey Corp was not outside Wall Rose.

Did they go out at different times now, was the battle of Trost or the new trainees making them take longer, and how much longer was longer.

Hari paced in her Titan form as she thought about this. Clenching her fist Hari sighed, there was no way for Hari to accurately predict when the Survey Corp would come out again and stressing about it only made her body heat even higher than normal, which Hari could only assume was not good for her health.

Sighing Hari walked further away from the Wall in an attempt to remove it from her mind, while also searching for additional distractions.

Hari wandered the long abandoned country side, occasionally coming across old buildings, but those did not hold Hari's interest for any length of time, other than to notice just how broken down they had become, as they no longer had people dwelling in them.

She continued walking around surprised by the amount of animals that had moved into the area, it was beautiful in a strange way.

The old ruins of towns overgrown with plants and wildlife, it had an almost apocalyptic feel, but it still maintaining its own strange beauty that Hari liked quiet a lot. She saw serval deer grazing just outside the town. A sight she knew would not have been seen if people still lived here.

Hari took gentle steps towards them, being mindful not to stomp down to hard, because even though animals did not see Titans as any sort of threat the loud booms of feet falling would certainly make them nervous.

Once close to the deer Hari slowly began kneeling down, lower but still vastly taller than the deer, Hari sat there watching them continue to graze, with a calm and happy smile on her face.

She sat there watching for a moment longer before curiosity got the better of her.

Hari slowly lifted her hand from her lap and began bringing it closer to the deer, as she got closer she began bringing fingers back into her palm so that her pointing finger was right next to the deer's nose. The deer took notice of Hari and stiffened for a moment as it saw the finger so close to its face, but then it calmed down again, not seeing Hari as a threat.

The deer tentatively stepped forward, so that its nose was only centimeters away from touching Hari's finger and smelled her. Snorting the deer returned back to its grazing uncaring as Hari brought her hand back to her lap.

She sat there smiling while watching the deer finish up there grazing and then happily skip of into a forest near the town.

Hari looked up and saw the sun was starting to set, knowing that she would have to sleep soon Hari move from the town, looking for a better spot to sleep then there.

She didn't have to go far before finding, a nice flat field. Deeming this place good enough to sleep Hari got down onto her back so she could look up at the sky; she then folded her arms and tucked her hands under her nape for further protection.

She sat there and watched as the violets and pinks of the evening turned to dark blue and then black filled with stars. A part of her wished that she had studied astronomy back at Hogwarts, it would have made this much more enjoyable to be able to recognize parts of the sky.

Sighing in content as she looked up at the sky filled with starts, Hari slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

/

Three more weeks had past and still the Survey Corp stayed within the Walls, and Hari had started to build quiet and arsenal of things to keep her from stressing out.

She would wander around the long abandoned towns and villages, lay on the ground in forests while watching the wildlife, watch the sky during the day and night, she would also on occasion train so that she did not fall out of shape.

But at the moment she was doing one of her personal favorite things to turn her mind away, lay in ponds.

Hari currently was in her human form, sitting at the bank of a small cool pond, naked. Her clothes were sitting on a rock in the sunlight so that they would be nice and warm when she put them on again.

But at the moment she was sitting in the cool water with her eyes closed borderline taking a nap.

The cold felt good, especially since that even in human form her body was much hotter than a normal person's.

She laid there in piece for several minutes, and then the sound of a small explosion filled the air.

Hari shot to her feet and turned around a pillar of black smoke was quickly fading away, the Survey Corp was near.

Another pillar of black smoke went into the air this one further up ahead than what a house would have been able to travel in that short of time.

Another pillar further up, smoke still black, it was a signal. Another one shot into the air even further up, something was moving faster than the Survey Corp.

A Titan.

Hari shot to her feet, biting into her hand yellow light exploded around her and she was in her Titan form.

Hari sprinted towards the first signal that she had seen go off, wanting to figure out what was causing the Survey Corp to fire the signals.

She practically flew towards across the fields towards the signal her breath calm and steady. Once there she turned her body sideways and slammed her hand into the ground, applying more friction to stop her movement faster.

Once she was at a complete stop Hari pulled her hand from the dirt and looked around, dead horses and Scouts everywhere, it was a massacre.

Kneeling to get a better look and one of the dead horses, Hari noticed that half of its body was crushed, like something big had come down suddenly and smashed into the horse.

It would make no since for a Titan to do that, they don't care about horses, maybe if only one horse was killed like this than Hari would have passed it off as a normal Titan, but all the horses were like this, and the number of dead horses was equal to dead humans.

"Wait one more horse than there are people." Hari thought as she noticed another dead horse at the corner of her vision.

There was a small pinch on the side of Hari's neck, she slammed her hand over her nape, and a moment later felt blood trickle and steam off her hand.

Hari shot to her feet eye speeding over everything trying to find the still living human, she tried to smell him out but the other people's deaths were still to recent that there sent masked his.

Keeping her hand on her nape Hari got into a more defensive stance, ready for the next attack.

Another pinch, this one in the armpit that was connected to the arm that was blocking her nape, using her free hand Hari grabbed the wire and hook, pulling it from her armpit and twisting it around in her hand, in a way that would make it impossible for the Scout to get it untangled without assistance.

Hari watched as the Scout slowly wound up his 3DMGear till he was about three meters from touching the hand that was holding the wire. She looked at the tiny Scout fear clear on the Scouts face.

She walked over to a tree near where they were and put the Scout in it, she would have been more thorough, making sure that the Scout was both safe and in a position where Hari was not at risk from attack, but she did not have time, because if her beliefs were correct, a Titan Shifter was the one who killed these Scouts.

Turning away from the Scout in a tree, Hari started running to the next signal, she got there quickly, and like that first signal, everything was completely decimated, and this time there were no survivors. But it was still all the same.

Sighing she continued to run from signal to signal, each one in the same condition as the last. She continued till she got to one of the most recent signals, there were no bodies of people just horses.

Hari put her hand over her nape again, not wanting to be ambushed by multiple people. She looked around for a minute, unable to find anyone, but she was in a hillier area and trees were becoming a more regular appearance so Hari was sure that people were hear, besides. She smelled them.

Hari went to a nearby tree and looked around it, trying to find the people, she found no one and moved on to the next tree, this happened a few more times, and then when she was about to look around another tree she heard someone scream behind her, she didn't feel the wire hook to her so she turned around calmly expecting there to be someone standing out probably trying to distract her so that the other people could get away.

But when she turned, she was met with blades, the swords cut into her eyes blinding her, quickly thinking Hari fell backwards so that her nape was to the ground.

"Another intelligent Titan?" the familiar voice said.

"One's already going after Eren why would a second? Backup?" another voice asked this one just as familiar.

"What was she fighting before us, and why aren't the wounds steaming like her eyes?" The first one asked again.

"Who cares let's just kill it, and get out of here." A third voice said.

"How would we kill it? Even if we wanted to its nape is pressed to the ground with her hand blocking it further. And wouldn't it be more useful to capture whoever is in the Titan than to kill them?" The first one asked, Hari was starting to get an idea of who these people were, and soon her eye would be healed so that she could confirm it.

"We could try to cut through the throat till we got to the nape." The second voice said.

"We should just-

"Wait guys, her eyes stopped steaming." The first voice was so smart.

Hari's eye shot open and she turned her head in the direction of the voices, seeing the people her guess was correct. The owner of the first voice was Armin, the second voice Jean, and the third Reiner.

She stared at them and they stared at her, no one moved for a moment and then Hari smiled. It was a wide smile that would have looked goofy on a person but on a Titan it was terrifying.

Hari twisted onto her stomach, hand still covering her nape and eye on her friends. She pushed herself to her feet with her free hand.

Now up on her feet she could make out someone coming to her and her friend's location with extra horses. Deeming them safe Hari sprinted off into the forest of Giant trees, where she smelled many more people.

/Armin/

Jean whistled for his horse that had run away when the female Titan had attacked them. While he did that Reiner put Armin's head in a bandage.

"Stupid horse." Jean grumbled, as he turned back towards them.

"Now's not the time to insult yourself." Reiner said without missing a beat.

Jean just gave him a blank stare though not wanting to get into an argument while out in the middle of Wall Maria.

"We have better things to do than fight guys." Armin said, as Reiner cut the ends of the bandage off.

"Like what? Sorry, I'm just frustrated." Jean said sitting down.

"It's okay, there really isn't anything we can do anyway, not with only Reiner's horse." Armin said absently looking at the only remaining horse.

"Help will be here soon." Reiner said, looking around for signs of the Survey Corp.

"I hope-

 **Thump.**

"Was that?" Armin began wearily.

 **Thump.**

"A Titan." Reiner said head shooting every direction looking for the monster.

 **Thump.**

"Hide!" Jean yelled getting shooting to his feet.

Armin started to get up only to be picked up by Reiner who was running towards a tree to hide behind.

Reiner twisted behind the tree wright as an eleven-meter Titan crashed into the area they were standing just moments ago.

It rose from the crouched position it had stopped its running in, it was also a female. Though unlike the last one this one's hair was long and dark, it was much thinner though still very fit, and it was bonier lacking the curvature of the other. Its whole body was also covered in angry red scars and cuts that didn't seem to be healing.

The Titan took a deep intake of air though their nose and then started looking for them. It was smelling them out, it walked around looking for them, it started getting closer and closer to where Armin and Reiner were hiding as it hunted them.

Without thinking Jean got out of his hiding stop and screamed while he shot his 3DMGear right towards the Titan.

The Titan started to turn to see who had yelled but before it could fully turn around Jean was on top of it. He cut into the Titans eye's blinding it, the Titan reacted immediately to his attack falling backwards and getting its nape in a position that was impossible to attack.

Jean landed on the right side of the Titans face, it did not attack, it just kept on protecting its nape.

"Another intelligent Titan?" Armin said as he and Reiner got out from behind the tree that the Titan was at just a moment ago.

"One's already going after Eren why would a second? Backup?" Reiner asked himself as he and Armin approached Jean.

"What was she fighting before us, and why aren't the wounds steaming like her eyes?" Armin observed.

"Who cares let's just kill it, and get out of here." Jean said impatiently, not wanting to be by an intelligent Titan that at any moment could decide that killing them would be a smart idea.

"How would we kill it? Even if we wanted to its nape is pressed to the ground with her hand blocking it further. And wouldn't it be more useful to capture whoever is in the Titan than to kill them?"

"We could try to cut through the throat till we got to the nape." Reiner offered looking at the Titan.

Reiner and Jean turned to look at each other and Jean started yelling.

"We should just-

"Wait guys, her eyes stopped steaming." Armin said fearfully.

Reiner and Jean both turned towards the Titan right as it turned its head to look at them, one eye looking at them the other hidden under its long hair.

It stared at them and they stared back into the depths of its eye. Its mouth then widened into a horrific imitation of a smile, one that made a shiver run down to their cores.

It pushed itself onto its feet, the three of them too scared to do anything about it. The Titan looked around the empty fields for a moment before it to ran off in the direction that the other Female had ran.

They stayed there in silence watching it as it got farther and farther away. Once it was a decent ways away they started to hear the galloping of hooves coming towards them.

/Eren/

The forest was filled with the sound of galloping hooves, as Eren and Levi Squad charged through the forest on horseback. They kept in silence as they ran, though as time went on Eren was becoming more and more sure that no one knew why they were here.

Not Levi Squad, not the additional guards around them, not Eren himself. Only Hanji, Levi, and Commander Erwin seemed to have some semblance of an idea, and it seemed that even Levi and Hanji were not fully informed.

Eren turned his head to behind him, hearing a thud in the distance. Turning back, he saw that Commander Erwin's face had hardened into a dark but determined look.

"Commander Erw-

A hand shot out of the trees crushing the Scout that had just popped out of them, from the trees came a Titan, a female one. It stood at fourteen-meters tall, with short blond hair and no skin.

It ran at the tails of the horses almost on top of them, looking up at its face Eren was met with a smiling face, the face brought him no comfort.

"Protect Eren Jager at all costs!" Commander Erwin shouted as his horse sped up.

Two of the additional people that were protecting Eren hoped on top of their horses and shot their 3DMGear into nearby trees. They flew off their horses and into the air, quickly turning around to face the Female Titan.

They shot in her direction, but the second they were close the Titan grabbed them and killed them.

Not the slightest bit slowed She continued on them almost close enough to step on them, only not doing so because she could crush Eren.

"Protect Eren!" Commander Erwin yelled again, and two more went up to attack, their fate the same as the last.

"Protect Eren Jager!" Commander Erwin said a slight desperation in his voice now.

Two more got up ready to sacrifice themselves in hopes that they could slow the Titan down. But right before they jumped off their horses another Titan appeared out of nowhere tackling the Titan off the path that they were riding on.

The Titan was also female, she stood at eleven-meters tall, with long black hair that went to her waist, and was covered in scars.

"Nike!" Hanji yelled seeing the Titan.

The Scarred Titan got up out of its tackle the Female Titan stunned by the sudden attack. Not waiting for the larger Titan, the recover the Scarred Titan kicked the Female Titan into a tree and charged up to her punching her in the face, caving in her nose.

The attack seemed to have the opposite effect that the Scarred Titan wanted because the Female Titan reacted, swiping her leg across the ground the Female Titan nocked over the Scarred Titan.

Shooting to her feet the Female Titan grabbed the smaller Titan by the arm pits and picked her up off the ground so that she couldn't use the ground as leverage.

Turning a hundred and eighty degrees around the Female Titan slammed the Scarred Titan into the tree, letting go of one of her arms the Female Titan punched the Scarred Titan in the chest. Though with the hardening ability her attack was far more devastating, the fist went though the Scarred Titan's chest and into the tree.

The Female Titan used this to her advantage, releasing her other arm the Female Titan grabbed the Scarred Titan's face and slammed the back of her head into the tree, repeatedly.

Each time her head was slammed into the tree it caved in more till almost half of her head had been pounded into the tree. Pulling her arm out of the Scarred Titan's chest the Female Titan grabbed the smaller one again and threw her into another tree sideways, breaking her back.

Running up to the Scarred Titan the Female Titan stomped her head crushing it down to just above the nape.

Levi, Hanji, Erwin, Eren, and Levi's Squad watched in horror as the Female Titan ripped apart the Scarred Titan all for different reasons.

Levi for the fact that he considered the Scarred Titan to almost be his match.

Hanji for the fact that the Titan that she had spent so much time thinking about over the years was being ripped apart in front of her face.

Erwin for the fact that there seemed to be two Titans after Eren, for to different reasons.

Eren because of how well they fought, especially compared to him, he already could tell that he would not be a match for the Scarred Titan and it looked like he was going to be stuck with the Female Titan.

"Levi Squad stared in horror that there were more intelligent Titans and that they were severely outmatched against them.

The Female Titan turned away from the broken form of the Scarred Titan and back at the Survey Corp who had stopped to watch, her eyes specifically on Eren.

"Run!" Commander Erwin said turning his horse around and charging away, everyone right behind him a new fear in their hearts after seeing the Female Titan's brutal victory.

The Female Titan stretched popping her back before she charged, quickly catching up to them.

"Run! Hurry, we are almost there!" Commander Erwin yelled as they flew through the forest.

They ran into a small clearing, and Erwin yelled out for something to fire.

Suddenly tons of wired hooks shot out from the trees, but before a single one hit a headless Scarred Titan slammed into the Female Titan. And the wires hit, suspending them in a frozen image of the Scarred Titan jumping the Female Titan.

Erwin stopped and got off his horse, a sigh escaping him, they had done it.

Levi hopped off his horse not waiting for it to fully stop. He walked up to Erwin who was looking at the Titans with awe and punched him.

"That was too dame close." Levi said through gritted teeth as he glared at Commander Erwin.

"But we did it." Erwin said with an emotion that Eren did not understand.

Hanji shot up onto the Titans carefully. She got on the Scarred Titan's shoulder and sat down on it, it looked like she was talking to the Titan.

Levi glared at Commander Erwin one more time before he to shot of landing on the Female Titans nape.

Eren stood in awe at the two Titans suspended in such an amazing image that he wished that he or someone else around had the talent to paint the image to preserve it forever.

A Titan with a steaming lump of a head completely in the air and the other Titan lurched forward in a way that was not natural in the slightest.

/Hari/

She couldn't see anything but she could since the Female Titan who was right in front of her now, but she could not get her not with her body completely suspended in the hooked wires that trapped her.

Hari was feeling so many sensations with the hundreds of hooks suspending her that she did not notice the 3DMGear hook into her skin, not until she heard a voice of a woman.

"Hi Nike, remember me? I'm the person you threw into a tree six years ago." Someone that had been in the Survey Corp for at least six years, it had to be Captain Hanji Zoe, one of the three people who have served and survived in the Survey Corp for that long.

She remembered reading some of her papers when she was training, in hope that Hanji Zoe hand answers to her many questions about herself.

"I'm not sure if you can here me, I'm not sure if you even know what I'm saying. Oh, maybe Titan Shifters have their own language, I wonder if Eren would know it?" Hanji continued to talk to herself and Hari listened finding the older woman endearing.

Hari continued to listen to Hanji until she heard another person speak up.

"Oi you blond brat you get out of that Titan or I will cut your limbs off. Your human limbs." She did not recognize the voice but she could only assume it was Captain Levi Ackerman the only person that would be insane enough to threaten a Titan Shifter.

Hari felt the Female Titan stiffen under her, perhaps Levi had hit a nerve, then a gurgling sound filled the air.

"Yelling won't help you, not that you actually can with all those hooks in your throat." Levi said.

"The bigger one isn't getting out; I can try with the Nike but the other will still be in the Titan. What do you want me to do?" Levi yelled.

"Just leave them both in there we have the mover anyway!" Commander Erwin yelled up.

"Get those two more tied up, I don't want any incidents, You four go get the cart." Commander Erwin, ordered.

She felt large ropes go over her Titan's wrists, the phantom feeling on her own, and she started to freak out, memories of her time in Azkaban filling her mind, the ropes then went over her ankles and all she could see was the cold dank room that was Azkaban, and as the ropes went over her body she could almost feel the chill of Dementors.

Hari lost it, she twisted and pulled and screamed inside the nape, all the actions except for the screaming being acted out by her Titan.

She felt a pinch on her nape, no longer able to tell were her body ended and the Titan began.

"Hey! Hey calm down you are going to hurt yourself." The voice said but Hari could barely hear it over the sound of the water crashing into the sides of her cell.

"Oi! Enough or I'm going to cut you out of there, and I don't care if I hit you while doing it." Levi.

But Levi wasn't at Azkaban he was a member of the Survey Corp a Captain in it, he was humanities strongest. He was not at Azkaban, was she at Azkaban?

Hari calmed down and the visions of Azkaban slowly faded from her mind. She felt very, very tired and before she even realized it, she was asleep.

* * *

 **Comments? thoughts? Theories?**


	13. Chapter 13

Hari's eye slowly opened, and she was immediately met with the icy glare of the Female Titan. She tried to jump back, but she was tied down in a way that made it impossible to move.

She must have moved a little though because after attempting to jump back someone kicked the nape of her Titan's neck, while also telling her to stop moving around.

Hari tried to turn around to see who it was as the voice was unfamiliar but was once again met with their boot on the back of her neck.

Deciding that it was unwise to anger the person while in the state she was in Hari decided to view her surroundings.

She was in a cart of some sort; it had to be huge based on the size of her and the Titan across from her. The cart also had a cloth that blocked them from the sun. and besides that, there really seemed to be only her, the Titan, and the person that was at the back of her neck, and most likely another person behind the other Titan.

Hari tried to sigh but her mouth was covered to heavily with cloths for her to properly breath out her mouth. The Female Titan's mouth was also covered in cloths Hari realized looking up at her glaring self again.

It was probably better that way, her attempted scream from earlier probably had a lot more meaning that just showing her displeasure.

Huffing at the Female Titan, Hari rolled her eyes at the glare and then closed her own, under the mindset that sitting here with the Female Titan glaring at her the whole time was not good for her already very pore mental health.

/Annie/

Annie glared at the unconscious form of the Scarred Titan with loathing, wanting nothing more than to crush the nape and the person inside of it. She had been so close even if she had been caught in the wires the likeliness of her still being able to summon Titans with her call was very likely. And then the Survey Corp had gone and covered both of there mouths in enough cloth that Annie had to breath out of her Titans nose to get air.

She would just retreat but she knew that several members of the Survey Corp had stayed in the cart to make sure that they didn't escape. There was always total crystallization, but that was a last resort suicide move, something she had no desire to do.

So, she was at the mercy of the Survey Corp, and maybe she would get to see them experiment on the Scarred Titan or she would get a chance to hurt it herself.

The Scarred Titan jerked back slightly, the first thing she had seen was Annie's glaring face. The Survey Corp member behind the Scarred Titan yelled at her because of it.

Annie glared harder, wanting to intimidate the other Shifter. But she didn't seem to care, as she rolled her eyes and then closed them again.

Why wasn't she intimidated by Annie, she had literally beaten her to a bloody pulp, and all she does is roll her eyes, it would have been so easy to kill her and she probably would have if she didn't need to catch Eren.

Eren, at least she would be close to him now, so if any one of them made a mistake it would be so much easier to get him, escape would be harder though since they were in Wall Rose but Reiner and Bertolt would be there.

Yes.

This was their chance, they could get out of this hell hole that kills everything you care about, and then they could go back to… a place no different.

At least there, there was better technology. Maybe she could get someone to draw Hari based on a description. She should get almost everything that she wants, she deserved it for all this hell. She just wished she could have taken Hari with them. She would have resented Annie at first but in the end when Marley took over, she would have been grateful, right?

Why did she even care if Hari would have approved or not, she was dead. Damn it why did she care. Why did she miss Hari?

Annie snarled under the cloths, frustrated from her lack of understanding. The Scout did not like that and kicked the back of her neck while telling her to shut up.

Sighing she closed her eyes and waited for them to get back to the Survey Corp base.

/

They arrived at the gates of Karanes District in the middle of the night, probably best, so as not to cause total chaos in the streets because the Survey Corp brought two Titans into it.

The moved slowly and quietly through the city all the way till they were brought to the Survey Corp base that was in-between the south and east districts.

Annie and the Scarred Titan were unloaded onto the grounds of the Survey Corp base, still completely tied up. And Annie realized with shock that the Scarred Titan had actually fallen asleep.

They stayed on the ground for several minutes in silence with several Scouts watching them, while most of them went to the castle that they resided in.

They returned moments later bringing with them hundreds of nails in all shapes and sizes, some about the size of a person's hand and others longer than their arm.

They laid the nails out all around them, the Scarred Titan still out cold. They then pulled out hammers and nailed several nails into both Annie's and the Scarred Titan's feet and hands, finally waking the other Shifter up.

They then nailed nails all up their arms and legs, further pinning them onto the ground, alarming the Scarred Titan, which Levi calmed down by yelling and kicking at the Shifter.

Carrying over ropes the Survey Corp tied them up even more. After about an hour they were finally finished tying them down.

Morning was almost on them, but before Annie could feel the first rays of the sun, a giant tent was put up around both Annie and the Scarred Titan.

They laid there for what felt like forever, staring at the roof of the tent, while only being able to lift up her head enough to look at the tent flap. Everyone had probably gone to sleep, since they had spent all night transporting and tying down both her and the Scarred Titan, so it was unlikely that they would be interacted with for several hours.

Turning her head to the right she looked over at the Scarred Titan who starred up at the roof in some sort of pearlized state. She had reacted badly the first time she had been tied up perhaps she was trapped in that horror she was in again.

Sighing Annie turned away from the Shifter and looked at the tent flap again wanting to see if someone had come, only to see that no one was there.

Annie did this repeatedly for the next few hours, looking at the Scarred Titan hoping that whoever was in there would do something, and then turning back to the tent flap hoping someone had come.

Over and over she looked at that tent flap, waiting for something to happen but nothing ever did.

Annie laid her head back onto the ground, her Titna body bending her own body in an odd way from looking up like that for so long.

She was about to try and sleep when she heard the sound of a woman screaming in joy.

Confused she looked up and saw a brown-haired woman with large glasses that looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties, who was practically drooling while looking at her and the Scarred Titan.

She ran over to the Scarred Titan and started petting the Shifter's scars, an odd smile on her face. The odd form of contact seemed to break her out of her waking nightmare, and she looked at the woman herself confused.

The woman eventually stopped petting at the scars, and walked back between them. Clearing her throat, she spoke.

"Hello I am Hanji Zoe, I will be your host, and since I don't know your names, I will give you names." She said happily ignoring the looks of dread on both of the Shifters faces to her proclamation.

"You are Nike, I came up with the name a long time ago soon after we first met, I was the one you threw into a tree. I'm not sure if you remember that, but I certainly do." Hanji said to the Scarred Titan.

"I couldn't find a name to fit with Nike's so you are now called Lace, sorry." Hanji said to Annie sounding like she was actually sorry that she couldn't stick to a theme with names.

"So, if either of you are willing to cooperate and come out of your Titan's without attacking, I will be really happy." Hanji said.

The Scarred Titan or Nike as Hanji called it looked over at Annie, a worried expression on her face. She wanted to get out of the Titan, but she didn't want to get out with Annie there watching.

"Okay then, I guess I can do other things with you right now. Eren will be relieved that he won't have to participate in all the experiments now." Hanji said happily, while ignoring the worried looks that passed both of the Shifters faces.

/

Hanji's experiments were not as bad as she had led on, they started with her stabbing them with a sharp object and watching how fast different parts healed, and if some parts healed slower than others. It didn't hurt Annie much with the Titan body's lack of nerves.

She had started this test a while ago but she was unable to complete it. Sonny and Bean; two True Titans were the original two participants, but they had been 'mysteriously' killed a while ago. But Hanji seemed to know that either Annie or Nike were their killers.

Hanji was also unwilling to do the experiments on Eren, which left Annie and Nike as the only Titan's left.

Annie could see the frustration on Hanji's face as she reviewed the date collected, her and Nike healed at vastly different speeds both of which were different from Sonny and Bean, as well as seeing everything healing at the same pace only changing speed if the size was different.

In other words, the two weeks spent on this project, two months if you included Sonny and Bean, had revealed nothing.

Hanji started another experiment, and then another, and another, each one revealing nothing. The lack of results seemed to really effect Hanji as well, which Annie figured was a bad thing for her health.

Hanji burst in at the middle of the night, breaking Nike out of one of her nightmares. In one of Hani's hands was a chair and a large knife in the other. She walked over to Nike and set the chair down by her thigh and sat down in it, then she lightly scratched Nike with the knife and watched as little puffs of steam rose in the air as the cut healed.

She did this over and over a lost look on her face as she lightly scrapped Nikes heavily scarred thigh, the knife never actually leaving any damage.

The scarring confused Annie, and most certainly Hanji. How did it work that the scars didn't heal, where did the come from, what caused them?

If there was one answer Annie wished for Hanji to figure out it would be what could scar a Titan.

"I don't know what to do, there are so many different ideas I want to try on you two, but some, most are not something I want to do to any person, and even though I am only touching your Titan bodies, there is still a human hidden under all that flesh." Hanji began quietly, still absently watching as she ran the knife over Nikes thigh.

"I wish one of you would come out so we could talk, about anything really. I just wish that you could tell me where to go, because even though I am the Titan expert, I really don't know anything more than anyone else, I just want to find more." Hanji said and sighed.

"I, didn't… mean to." Annie and Hanji both stiffened and froze before Hanji jumped on onto her feet and crawled onto Nike and ran over to her face.

"Did, you just talk?" Hanji asked an excitement in her voice and on her face that Annie had only seen when they had first been captured.

"I, didn't mean to, kill them." Nike said slowly, looking at Hanji seriously.

"Who?" Hanji said getting even closer to Nike.

"I'm sorry, for, throwing, you into, a tree." Nike said, her Titan struggling on the larger words.

"Six years ago, when I first saw you, when you killed a third of the Survey Corp, it was an accident?" Hanji asked looking into the emerald green eye of Nike.

"I, couldn't… see." Nike said a sad look on her face as she turned her gaze away from Hanji.

"I, umm… thank you, Nike." Hanji said sitting down onto Nikes breast.

They sat in silence Hanji looking at Nike with a new kind of wonder. Annie looking at them both, and Nike still looking down ashamed for what she had done six years ago.

"Hay Hanji, Levi told me to get you, said that you shouldn't be up to late… Annie?"

* * *

 **Thoughts, Comments?**

 **I will not be writing The-Scarred-Titan in the month of November because their is a writing contest to write a 50k word book in the month, I have compiled a bunch of writing for this that I will release at the end of October. Figured I would let you know.**

 **(This isn't confirmed by the way but it is likely(I will do a bulk release at the end of October Regardless))**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am sorry for not responding to your comments as of the last few chapters, at this point I do not know which ones I have and have't responded to. Any new comment I will try to respond to, if i miss you don't get upset I didn't mean to skip over you. All future comments I will try to respond to but any past ones I will not.**

* * *

Marco stood at the opening in the tent, Nike, Hanji, and Annie all staring at him, as he stared at Annie's Titan. Hani and Annie then both turned to stare at Annie as well.

Annie's eyes were wide in horror as she stared at Marco. Why was he hear he was supposed to join the Military Police like he had talked about from day one, he should be sleeping in a stuffed bed that had too many pillows. Not standing in the tent flap at a Survey Corp base.

He looked to be in good health as well, a cane in one hand that he used to help ease weight of the prosthetic leg that he was wearing, but other than that he seemed in perfect health.

Annie's eyes darted to Hanji and Nike, seeing Hanji slowly get off Nike's breast.

Annie burst out of the back of her Titan's neck faster than she had even before, and charged, to the exit of the room, all hope of keeping her identity abandoned.

But Hanji was faster than she though, because before she could even reach the exit which Marco stood in, she was tackled by Hanji. Annie would have fought back against her if she did not have the knife at her throat.

Annie stared up at Hanji, her knee digging into Annie's chest.

"Get Levi, and Erwin, don't speak to anyone else and don't let anything distract you." Hanji said dangerously calm, her eyes never leaving Annie's.

"Yes sir." Marco said before quickly turning around and heading back to the Survey Corp base as fast as he could.

They sat there in grueling silence, Annie's chest hurting as Hanji's knee pressed against it, while Nike stared at them both, a strange familiar look in her emerald eye.

After several minutes, Annie could hear people running towards the tent, before the tent flaps burst open, with Levi and Erwin at the opening, Marco's strange mixture of leather and wooden steps, coming up behind them.

They stared down at Annie, Levi with an anger in his eyes that she had only seen a few times in her life, and Erwin with an even stranger look in his eyes, that left Annie very nervous.

Erwin then turned to Hanji.

"well you got one out, however accidental it was, do you want to move her down to the dungeons?" Erwin asked.

"Yes. It is probably safest to keep her down there." Hanji said her gaze never turning from Annie.

Levi nodded once and then walked over to a crate full of random objects, some of which Hanji had used at times for experiments. He pulled out a rope and a gag that was meant for humans.

He walked over and tied Annie's hands and feet together before gagging her. He then lifter her up in a single scoop and started walking towards the Survey Corp base. Only to be interrupted by Erwin.

"Wait Levi, let me see her hand." Erwin said and Levi stopped.

He grabbed her left hand and on it was a small silver ring, with a small knife on it. She clinched her fist but Erwin was able to pry the ring off anyway. He then gave Levi a node of approval and he started walking to the Survey Corp base again, now holding a much more agitated Annie.

"That would have been bad." Erwin said trying to find a way to close the ring, before it suddenly shut cutting his finger.

"It's sharp too." He said absently as he looked at the ring for further tricks, before he pocketed in and turned to Marco.

"How did you recognize her?" Erwin said looking at Marco.

"She is the reason I'm not dead." Marco said standing at attention.

"Explain." Erwin said.

"In Trost a Titan caught me and had bitten off me leg, it was about to stick more of me in its mouth when, out of nowhere another Titan grabbed me pulling me away from the Titan. The Titan them killed the Titan that had bitten off me leg and carried me to a building that was high enough for me to be reasonably safe. And then the nape broke open and Annie came out. Told me to never speak of her power, and kept me from bleeding out." Marco said.

"And you never though of telling us?" Erwin asked, no anger in his voice.

"I assumed that she was like Eren, and after seeing how he was immediately treated when it was discovered, I thought it as a pretty good reason for her not wanting people to find out. Not her being, whatever she is. Marco said, and Erwin nodded.

"That is understandable, you had no reason to suspect that she was an enemy, and her saving your life would also make your feel somewhat indebted." Erwin said looking at him.

"I don't suppose you know who is in Nike?" Erwin asked.

"I, am Hari."

Erwin and Marco turned to Nike, Erwin in surprise that the she could talk, and Marco in shock.

"Your alive!" Marco said running to her face before anyone else had the chance to respond.

"I, died, again?" Hari asked her voice unrecognizable as a Titan.

"Well I guess you didn't die, wait again?" Marco asked.

"Would you come out of that Titan so that we can put you in the dungeon." Hanji asked, unaware of how bad that sounded.

"No…" Hari trailed off.

"You would no longer be nailed to the ground, and I imagine that being inside a Titan if far from the most comfortable thing." Erwin said trying to convince Hari to come out.

"I… can't." Hari said glancing to the side.

"Why?" Erwin asked confusion in his voice.

"I, am… naked."

/

Erwin and Marco were shoed out of the tent, and made to wait outside while Hari got out of her Titan form. And after several minutes Hanji came out with Hari in her coat and a blanket, while also being tied up.

They walked back to the Survey Corp base, Marco and Erwin intentionally looking everywhere except where Hari and Hanji were. While Hanji chatted to Hari who did not respond to any of her questions no matter how loud Hanji wined.

Hanji quieted down as they walked through the Survey Corp base, not wanting to wake up everyone. Twisting and turning through the base intentionally trying to confuse Hari as much as possible, to make it harder for her to get out, they arrived at the door that lead down to the dungeons.

Levi stood at the door waiting for them, and when they were right in front of it he opened in and the went down.

They ignored Hari's fidgeting as they walked down the stairs, think it to only be nerves. When they got the cell that Hari would be staying in the started to realize as Hari's body shook violently.

"Oi what's a matter with you now?" Levi said annoyed, waking up Eren and making Annie turn to see what he was on about.

Hari did not respond though her eyes having a far away look as she stared at the cell door, her mind in a place her body was not.

"Oi talk to me you crap!" Levi said grabbing her shoulders, still without a response, odd since all the other times physical confrontation had always managed to get her out of these waking nightmares.

"Levi her wrists!" Hanji exclaimed, making Levi stop out of confusion.

"What about her wrists?" he asked looking at Hanji confused by her random outburst.

"They are raw and red, like she has been tied up before. It may be where her other scars came from as well." Hanji said looking at Hari who was slowly coming out of her nightmare as she heard everyone talking around her.

"It would explain why she acted the way she did when we caught her in the woods, and her constant spacing out while she was in the tent, seeing the cell bars must have caused a stronger reaction to happen." Erwin said looking at Hari.

"Well where do we put her then?" Levi asked looking up at Hari's face, an annoyed expression on his own.

"For right now we will have to leave her in hear." Erwin said.

"What! We can't do that." Hanji said loudly.

"We will work something out as fast as possible, until then she will have to be in hear." Erwin said in a tone that meant that the conversation was over.

"I, will be okay." Hari said as she slowly walked towards the cell, unaware of Annie and Eren suddenly becoming transfixed on her, recognizing her voice.

Hanji walked Hari into her cell, and sat her on the cot before cuffing her wrists, Hari taking deep breaths while doing so. Hanji checked over Hari one more time before slowly walking out of the cell.

"I'll get her some clothes." Levi said walking towards the door.

"Wait! I am helping you pick stuff out; I'm not letting your pore taste in clothes make Hari any more uncomfortable." Hanji yelled running after Levi.

Erwin stayed there for a moment longer watching as Hanji and Levi left.

"Try not to turn into a Titan in the middle of the night." Erwin said before walking back up the stairs and out of the dungeon.

Hari sat on the bed looking at her chains a far away look in her eyes as she slowly moved her hand up to her face to examine them. She was unaware of Eren and Annie staring at her in shock, she was far to lost in her mind to realize most of the world around her.

"Hari?" Annie said softly, it almost sounded like a question, the idea of Hari being alive was something she had hoped for but something she also knew was a dream.

"Hay Hari!" Annie yelled when Hari did not respond.

Hari blinked and turned to look at Annie confusion on her face before her eyes slowly lit up.

"Annie!" Hari said getting up and quickly walking to the edge of the cell, mindful that she was still wearing a blanket.

"Your, actually alive. I thought… how are you alive!" Annie yelled, angry.

Hari was unsure as to why Annie was angry, but it did not seem to be directed at her.

"Well, its not the highest I have fallen from, I once fell form about two-hundred meters and I lived, so I wasn't expecting to die when I fell." Hari said shivering at the thought of her third year.

"You spent two months outside the walls with Titans everywhere. How are you a Titan Shifter!" Annie yelled, she seemed to be in a bad mood from how much she had been yelling.

"I don't know." Hari shrugged.

Seeing Annie's murderous expression Hari decided to elaborate.

"One day I woke up outside the walls and I was eleven meters off the ground, and then when Maria fell, I snuck in." Hari quickly explained to Annie.

"How did you survive out there, with Titans everywhere?" Eren asked joining the conversation.

"Survive? I was never bothered by a Titan the whole time I was out there." Hari said confused as she looked an the equally confused faces of the other two shifters.

"Titans attack shifters though." Annie said looking at Hari confused.

"Because they smell like humans? I always found it weird that you guys smelled like humans." Hari said absently.

"Smell?" Eren asked confused.

"Sure, I always smell humans, rather odd smelling too, but you get used to it, wait are you telling me that neither of you smell the sent of humans?" Hari asked looking at them like they were weird because they couldn't smell humans.

"I have never smelled this human sent in my life." Annie said looking at Hari.

"Wait is that why you smelled everyone back during training?" Annie asked suddenly looking at Hari.

"Yeah, I smelled Titan steam and started to look around for other shifters, because at the time I thought they all smelled like Titans." Hari said.

"You smell like a Titan outside your Titan form too?" Eren asked.

"Yes." Hari said like it was the most obvious thing.

"So, you have never been in any danger this whole time? You stupid idiot do you know the amount of times I have worried that you might have died!" Annie yelled grabbing an empty cup in her room and throwing it at Hari

Hari jumped out of the way the blanket slipping and showing a little more skin than what would be considered appropriate.

Annie glared at Hari, her face hot before flopping on her bed burying her face in her pillow, signaling not to bother her without suffering consequences for it.

Hari turned to Eren's cell only to see that he two had gone to bed.

Sighing Hari slowly walked back to her bed and sat down on it, not wanting to fall asleep knowing that once she did the nightmares would start.

She resisted sleep but after several hours it finally took her.

/Hanji/

"Hello my babies!" Hanji said cheerfully as she opened the dungeon door, only to be immediately met will yelling and screaming.

"Wake up Hari, get up out of your dame nightmares!" Eren yelled followed by the sound of something being thrown.

Hanji ran to the commotion as fast as she could, when she arrived Eren and Annie were at the edges of their cells, several cups and plates that were supposed to be in their cells sitting outside or in Hari's. and in Hari's cell was Hari thrashing and screaming nonsense while she slept, her wrists bleeding and steaming profusely as she pulled against the cuffs.

Hanji opened the cell door and ran inside, grabbing Hari by the shoulders and shaking her to try and wake her up. The sudden contact seemed to only scare her more as she thrashed and screamed louder than ever.

Hari's eyes suddenly flew open and she froze, staring at Hanji who was above her holding her shoulders.

Hari then remembered that she had gone to sleep in only a blanket and a coat, and that there were also no blankets on the bed, with the only thing covering her being a coat that went down just below her breasts.

Blushing very heavily Hari looked down at herself and then up at Hanji.

Hanji realizing her discomfort let go of her and picked up the clothes that she had brought down to give to Hari originally.

While Hari dressed herself, Hanji went over to Annie and Eren giving them back the metal cups and plates that they had thrown at Hari. After Hanji had finished returning the dishes she returned to Hari's cell and collected her coat.

They sat in an awkward silence for a minutes before Hanji went over to Eren's cell an opened it. Eren seemed used to this and walked out of the dungeon without question, Hanji then pulled out two pieces of thick paper and handed one to Hari and Annie each.

Hanji then gave each of them a pencil and walked out saying to leave the paper on the outside of their cell door after they were done.

/Levi/

Hanji's hands were making a mess of her hair as she read what both of the Shifters a written.

Hanji had given both of them pieces of paper with similar questions on them, in a hope to get more information on Titans and Shifters, but they had somehow both managed to only put the most useless information on the paper. And She was the one calling the information useless!

"Hanji what did they do to make you more of a mess than normal?" Levi asked entering her office.

"I gave them a list of questions and they somehow managed to only put the most useless information possible as answers!" Hanji yelled her hands waving around franticly while her hair stood in every direction.

"The answers are not on topic?" Levi asked.

"No, actually they are pretty much entirely on topic, that's what's to frustrating." Hanji said exasperated.

Levi grabbed the papers and looked them over before he began to read out loud.

 **Hari,**

 **Where are you from:**

 ** _#4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England._**

 **Are there other people outside of the Walls:**

 ** _Probably._**

 **Are you in league with the Colossal and Armored Titan:**

 ** _As far as I'm aware, no._**

 **If so, why do you wish to kill off humanity:**

 ** _?_**

 **Are there more Titan Shifters:**

 ** _Probably._**

 **How do Titan Shifters come to be:**

 ** _Birds and bees._**

 **Can Titan Shifters reproduce:**

 ** _I don't know, never tried._**

 **Can Titans reproduce:**

 ** _I don't know, I'm not a perv, I don't watch._**

 **Where do Titan's come from:**

 ** _Outside the Walls._**

 **Why do Titan's eat humans:**

 ** _You smell pretty good._**

 **Is there any alternate ways to kill Titans:**

 ** _I don't think so._**

 **Can we win:**

 ** _I don't know._**

 **How big is the outside world:**

 ** _Big._**

 **Are oceans real:**

 ** _Yes, they are also terrifying._**

 **Where did your scars come from:**

 ** _Whips._**

 **Why do you freak out whenever you are tied up:**

 ** _Chain's and Whips (I am not weird; I did not enjoy this at all.)_**

 **How were you not eaten by Titans when outside the Wall:**

 ** _I smell like a Titan._**

 **Did you really not know that you were killing humans when we first saw you in your Titan form:**

 ** _I can't see small things half the time, and fast things are even harder._**

Levi stared in surprise at the uselessness of Hari's answers. They contained little information as to why anything was, just that it was, though she did confirm two things.

That the ocean is real; and apparently terrifying, and the reason why she always loses it when she is tied up.

Levi then turned to Annie's hopping that there would be something useful, maybe cross-referencing would give them more answers.

 **Annie,**

 **Where are you from:**

 ** _Outside the Wall._**

 **Are there other people outside of the Walls:**

 ** _I'm from outside._**

 **Are you in league with the Colossal and Armored Titan:**

 ** _At the moment, no._**

 **If so, why do you wish to kill off humanity:**

 ** _I don't._**

 **Are there more Titan Shifters:**

 ** _The Colossal and Armored are Shifters._**

 **How do Titan Shifters come to be:**

 ** _The have always existed._**

 **Can Titan Shifters reproduce:**

 ** _I don't like men, so I don't care._**

 **Can Titans reproduce:**

 ** _Technically no._**

 **Where do Titan's come from:**

 ** _South._**

 **Why do Titan's eat humans:**

 ** _I've never asked._**

 **Is there any alternate ways to kill Titans:**

 ** _Reiner said to shove our swords up a Titan's rump if all else fails._**

 **Can we win:**

 ** _Probably not._**

 **How big is the outside world:**

 ** _Very big._**

 **Are oceans real:**

 ** _Yes, they are rather boring._**

 **Why do you want Eren:**

 ** _He does not seem to have what I want, so I don't want him._**

 **Why did you Attack the Survey Corp:**

 ** _You were in the way._**

 **Are you from the Walls or did you come from outside of them:**

 ** _I answered that in the first question._**

Levi stared blankly at Annie's paper, she had given them absolutely nothing, while also managing to contradict Hari in saying that the ocean was boring and not terrifying.

"Wow." Levi said staring at the papers.

"I know! There is nothing usable at all!" Hanji said throwing her hands up into the air in exasperation.

"You won't make them do it again?" Levi asked.

"They will just come up with weirder useless answers." Hanji sighed sagging into her chair.

"Where's England anyway?" Levi asked.

/Shiganshina/

They wished that they were still in England and not on this mission, there were so many people who were better at magic, and who knew more about Hari; though they were far from lacking in knowledge about Hari. Why couldn't someone more qualified be here instead.

"Oh right, no one is supposed to know." The figure said out loud, sarcasm dripping from their voice.

Sighing they shot a wordless severing charm at a giant's hand that came to close to comfort.

Perhaps they should go further into the Wall. The figure mused twirling their wand in their hand. If they had taken a broom they probably would have, but with that much open ground the giants would be on top of them all the time, and even with magic, they doubted that they could survive. And that was if there was anything inside the Walls besides more giants and empty towns.

Sighing again they turned to look at the hole in the Wall.

They watched as two ten-meter giants walked into the town aimlessly wandering around till they found the other hole at the other side and went into the larger section of Wall.

The figure absently turned back to the first hole, they froze, their eyes widening as a giant hairy hand grabbed the top of the hole. The hand helping pull a massive hairy giant through the hole.

Once it was through it straightened from the ducked position that it had to be in to get through the hole. The massive giant stood at seventeen meters tall.

It had long arms that almost reached the ground with each finger sporting a long, wicked nail that could easily kill a human, it body was also almost entirely covered in thick brown fur, all except for its stomach, chest, and face were hairy.

It looked around the destroyed town mild interest on its face, which was odd as all the giants before had not seemed to be intelligent enough to even express interest in things. It's cold yellow eyes then landed on them.

It took a step towards them, then another and another. Fearing the beast, the figure shot a severing charm at it, the red light coming off the wand in an ark right at the giant.

But right before the light could hit the giant it raised its hand to block the charm.

The giant watched in interest as the top half of its hand fell of like it had been cut. The figure shot another severing charm at the beast, only for it to block it with the same hand again.

"That is rather rude of you." The giant said clearly, in a calm deep voice, making the figure freeze in shock.

The giant finished walking over to the figure as they were frozen in shock, only coming out of it when the giant was right by them, its giant eyes level with their own.

"Tell my, how do you do that, with the red light?" The giant said looking at them with genuine curiosity. But they were to shocked to respond.

"I am speaking your language, correct?" the giant said, its brow raising at it scratched its pointed ear for emphasis.

The figure shakily nodded looking into the massive yellow eyes of the giant.

The giant smiled, its pointed teeth much closer to the figure than they would have liked.

"Perhaps I am just too much for you to handle?" It seemed to be asking itself the question to itself more than to the figure.

"What's the worst that can happen, if all else fails I can kill them." The giant said before turning around.

Its neck then burst open and a man came out of it.

Hoping of the giant and onto the ledge that they had made the man turned to the figure.

The figure quickly scanned over the man's features, he had thick blond hair that went to the back of his neck, and had an equally thick beard, he was also very fit and wore glasses, but was missing his shirt.

"Hello, I am Zeke." The man said extending a hand in greeting.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Comments? Let me know.**


	15. Chapter 15

They needed to get Annie out of the Survey Corp, preferably without exposing themselves in the prosses. They needed a plan first though.

"Damn it, it is going to be so much harder with her outside of her Titan." Reiner said while being carful to not be over heard.

"We are almost done, we can take Eren with Annie and get out of here and back home." Bertolt said.

"What if the other Titan that they got is the Founder?" Reiner asked.

"We take her too." Bertolt said loud, he quickly turning to make sure that no one heard. He saw no one so he deemed it safe.

"We can't take both of them, dealing with Eren would be hard enough, both would be much harder, plus if it is her, we have no idea how well she knowns her powers. And I don't know about you Bert, but I don't want to have every last Titan chasing us all the way to the port." Reiner harshly whispered to his friend.

"We need to further the plan before we think about stuff like that." Bert said softly.

Sighing Reiner let Bertolt continue on his plan.

/Hanji/

Hanji walked down to the dungeon a scowl on her face this was ridiculous Eren had proven himself capable of controlling his powers, and now the Military Police wanted to take him to court again, with Annie and Hari.

Honestly, she wasn't worried about them not being able to control their powers, they had obviously known about them for far longer than Eren had, and they also knew how to use them dangerously well. She thought herself silly, but she worried that if they teamed up that Levi would not be able to handle them both.

Focusing on the task at hand Hanji opened the door to the dungeon and walked inside, catching the conversation in the air.

"Whips mainly, but as I said I really don't know why they are still here." Hari said as Hanji rounded the corner to the line of cells that Eren, Annie, and Hari were all on.

"But that doesn't make any since." Eren said angered and confused.

"Hanji is here." Annie said making both the others turn to the place that Hanji had been standing listening to their conversation.

"How long have you been standing there?" Annie asked suspicion in her voice and posture.

"I had just arrived." Hanji said walking forward to them.

"Why are you down here Hanji, I thought all the tests were done for now?" Eren asked confused as Hanji got right outside his cell.

"The Military Police want you on trial again, to see if you have further use. They also want Annie and Hari to go through the same thing you went through the first time." Hanji said annoyance clear on her voice.

"Commander Erwin wasn't able to convince them?" Eren asked Hanji.

"He tried, but I doubt they will give up till Zackary orders them to hold all advancements on getting Titan Shifters, and if he does that the Military Police will complain to the King and call what he did as an obstruction of justice. So, for now we will have to put up with this." Hanji sighed as she handed Eren handcuffs.

Eren put them on without complaint while Hanji walked over to Hari's cell and unlocked the cuffs that had chains that went into the wall, only to give her another set of handcuffs that she put on with a lot of huffing.

Hanji then went to Annie who glared daggers at her, she ignored Annie and gave her the new handcuffs after taking off the old ones.

Annie put her handcuffs on as well, her glare never leaving Hanji.

Hanji walked to the other side of the hall and grabbed a long chain. Hanji attached all of their handcuffs to the chain and started walking them to the exit of the dungeon, they walked up the stars in silence.

Once they exited the dungeon, they headed straight for outside where a cart waited to take them to Sina.

While walking through the Survey Corp base many people saw them, most not recognizing them as anything but the Titan Shifters. But there were people who did recognize them as well.

"Annie? Hari!" Krista shouted running up to them Ymir right behind her.

"Krista! Why did you join the Survey Corp, you could have gone to the Military Police or Garrison?" Hari asked but Krista ignored her.

"How are you alive, we all got messages that you died!" Krista yelled teary eyed.

"I fell off the Wall, I didn't mean to the rope suddenly snapped and I was in free fall." Hari said to her shorter friend.

Ymir suddenly grabbed Hari by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up. Ignoring The protests of Annie and Eren for having the cuffs yanked. She also ignoring Hanji yelling at her to put Hari down.

"What the hell happened, and how are you alive." Ymir said ignoring the commotion around her.

"I was working on fixing the Walls when all of a sudden the rope that was holding up the lift snapped and me and another woman fell, she died, but Titans ignore me." Hari said gritting her teeth in discomfort from being picked up and her hands being pulled on by the chain attached to her cuffs.

"Why do they ignore you, say it." Ymir practically growled her hands-on Hari's collar feeling warm even though Hari was not touching them.

"I am a Titan Shifter." Hari said staring straight into Ymir's eyes hoping to find a reaction in her proclamation, there was only more anger.

"Which one." Ymir said grip getting tighter on Hari's collar, the fabric looking like it was about to tear.

"Which one?" Hari asked confused, everyone else seemed confused at what she said as well.

"I mean, what are your powers." Ymir said gritting her teeth.

"Titan's don't since me." Hari said really wanting Ymir to let her go.

"That makes no since." Ymir growled at Hari.

"Sure it does. Why aren't you picking up Annie and yelling at her?" Hari asked hoping that comedy was the best way to get Ymir off of her.

It seemed to work as Ymir dropped her onto the ground Hari just barely managing to avoid falling onto her butt.

"Both of you, you aren't like Eren, you both knew and you never thought to tell use, we lived in the same room for three years and you never bothered to tell any of us." Ymir said angerly before storming off. There seemed to be something hidden in what she said but Hari was unable to pick it up.

Hanji sighed and started walking again the Shifters following close behind. They met many more faces they recognized as they walked to the cart most staring in shock that Hari and Annie were to two Titans that they caught.

Without further incident Eren, Annie, and Hari made it onto the cart with Hanji and Levi in the back with them, two of Levi's elite team sitting at the front controlling the horses.

"This will be nothing like what happened in Eren's trial." Hanji began seriously breaking the silence that had settled over the cart.

"We can't just say that we will take Eren outside of Wall Rose to test his ability like last time, so it will be much harder to figure out a plan that would end up working to keep you alive." Levi said turning to face Eren from his position by the front, where he had silently been making corrections to the two's steering.

"And we have absolutely no advantage with either of you two, not even a lacking of malicious intent plea." Levi said turning to Annie and Hari, which neither of them seemed to care about making Hanji sigh.

"We need as many Shifters as we can to retake Maria, and to further study the Titans, so could you two try to care about the fact that your lives are in danger." Hanji said exasperated.

"Things normally work out for me in the end, though it usually ends up working because a different problem arises." Hari said absently, while trying to find a way to scratch her neck.

"Let's hope that another problem doesn't appear while we are saving you three." Levi said before turning back to glare at his two squad members for hitting a bump in the road.

They traveled for the whole day, filling the time with lighter conversations about there experiences in the different military divisions, with Hanji and one of Levi's squad members; Petra, also filling in in places. So the conversation was filled almost interlay with peoples experiences in the Survey Corp.

They arrived at the outside of the gate of the eastern city of Sina, Stonhess District, when the moon was high and the town was asleep.

"This is where I worked." Annie said absently as they moved across the quietly road through the sleeping city, causing everyone to turn and look at her.

"Why did you leave?" Hari asked and Annie glared at her.

Hari either didn't see it in the darkness or ignored the glare, because she did not respond or react to it. though in the darkness Hanji thought she saw Hari's eyes dim a little in disappointment.

They stayed in silence for the rest of the ride to the court house in Stonhess, the court house they would be using this time.

The got out silently and walked down to the dungeons of Stonhess's court house, situating the three Titan Shifters for the night, the court session starting just after dinner the next day.

Erwin had come up to Stonhess three days before they had, so that everything would be situated for their arrival, and the arrival of the other Scouts tomorrow.

The Scouts that had stayed at the base would be coming up on horseback near the time that the court was to procced, not needing as much time to get here since they were not going in carts.

"Try to sleep, it will be a hard day tomorrow, and we need you ready for the worst." Erwin said.

Hari flopped on her bed, chains pulling on her wrists oddly making her cringe. She sighed quietly, not wanting to disturb the other two Shifters. This was shaping up to be very similar to what had happened right before her 5th year at Hogwarts when Dementors had attacked her. She was an oddity that whatever happened to her would cause large effects on the future. Though this time she didn't have Dumbledore here to help her, she did have Erwin Smith though.

Sighing to herself again she closed her eyes, hoping to get a little bit of sleep before tomorrow.

/Hari/

Hari woke up early the next morning, sitting up on her bed she noticed that Eren and Annie were both still asleep. Sighing she looked around her new cell and wished that she could go back to the one at the Survey Corp base.

These cells were not meant to be lived in long, there were only chains and a cot, unlike the ones back at the Survey Corp, which had a small chair and table to each at as well as having a pillow, though some of those things may have been partly due to the Survey Corp trying to provide some comfort to them, none the less they were things she wished she still had.

They were under the court building so Hari could not see what time it was, though if she had to guess she would say it was about six in the morning.

She rapped her arms around her legs trying to keep the similarities of this place and Azkaban out of her mind.

She could move her arms and her legs weren't cuffed, it was warmer, though it wasn't hot either, she could stand up and walk around the cell if she wanted to, she had a bed, there weren't any Dementors.

But she had been so damaged by them, that at times it felt like there were Dementors, trapped in her darkest memories while constantly being harmed had drastically changed her personality.

Hari tried to remember what she was like before her time in Azkaban, before the war, before she began to suffer.

"When have I not suffered?" Hari whispered to herself her mind trying to draw up a memory when she wasn't in pain from injuries, physical or mental.

She had constantly been tormented and tortured during her time in Azkaban. When Voldemort was brought back, she had constantly been tormented mentally by him. When she first came to Hogwarts, she suffered the emotional trauma, and the effects of starvation at the Dursley's, making it so she couldn't eat lots, and when she tried to eat a lot, she would later excuse herself to throw-up what she had eaten. And when at the Dursley's she had constantly been abused, mentally and physically.

And even now her eye caused her constant pain, as well as several of her scars that would repeatedly tear open because they were unable to heal for whatever reason.

Had she ever not been in some form of pain? Her earliest memory was of being burned by Petunia's frying pan, when she was first learning to cook.

"Hey Hari are you all right?" Eren asked concerned.

Hari realized that tears were running down her face, with her arms hugging her legs to her body. Wiping the tears out of her right eye, and carefully wiping below her left Hari turned to face Eren.

"When did you get up?" Hari asked walking to the front of her cell.

"You didn't answer my question." Eren said.

"I'm, fine. I was just thinking about, before all this, before my identity was unveiled, before starting military training, before Maria. And all the things I might never get to do." Hari said quietly.

"Hey Commander Erwin got me out before he can get up out again." Eren said hopefully.

"He had a better excuse to keep you, and even then, me and Annie have more problems. We have both killed people in Titan form, making up more of enemies, and then the Titans don't even register me, one of the big points made to keep you alive last time if I am right?" Hari said sulking back to her bed.

Eren seemed to deflate at that, both of his friends had a much lower chance of actually getting out of this alive then him, and he didn't even have that great of a chance himself.

They stayed in silence for a while till Erwin walked down to them, dragging a chair that screeched against the floor waking up Annie.

Sitting down so that he could see all three Shifters he began.

"How I got Eren out last time won't work this time, and the Military Police gave us the message on such short notice that my new plan has a lot more holes in it than last time." Erwin said looking down.

"They held it off on purpose." Annie said her hair sticking up at a strange angle.

"Yes." Erwin said.

"They don't want me to use you, they actually have wanted the Survey Corp abolished, saying that we have not made any progress, but with the retaking of Trost and the capture of two Titan Shifters, that argument is no longer going to work." Erwin said tersely not liking the Military Polices goals.

"Why? Why do they want to kill us, and why do they want to get rid of the Survey Corp?" Eren asked angerly.

"Killing you will make it almost impossible for us to retake Maria. As for why they want to get rid of the Survey Corp, they want control, and if we are even able to retake Wall Maria than their control loosens. And if by some miracle we are able to safely live outside of the Walls than their control is as good as gone." Erwin said.

Eren was smoking with rage, Hari could tell that he didn't understand the political reasoning behind not wanting Maria retaken, he couldn't understand their need for control, and it angered him.

"What is the plan then?" Hari asked Erwin, trying to get Eren to think about something else before he did or said something stupid.

"Right now, it's me trying to convince Darius Zackly that we can retake Maria. He doesn't have much association with the Military Police so he may actually want the Wall retaken." Erwin said his eyebrows furrowed.

"So, you are just winging it." Annie said trying to cross her arms with the chains and cuffs.

"Yes." Erwin said all hint of emotion gone from his voice.

"It will still be many hours before your trials start, I suggest that you rest, and make peace with yourself, if it all fails." Erwin said getting up from the chair.

"I hope that I can save you all." Erwin said before he walked out of the dungeons.

They sat in silence for a minute before Eren spoke up.

"I have always wanted to see the outside world; I may not get to now. Can you two at least tell me about it?" Eren asked Hari and Annie, desperation hinted in his voice.

"Its very big, with tons of different environments, though I haven't personally seen anything besides stuff that is similar to what is around here." Hari said.

"Though I can tell you about things that I know about." Hari said after seeing how sad Eren seemed at Hari's response and Annie's lack of one.

"Really?" Eren asked hope in his voice.

"There is this thing called an octopus, it has eight arms without fingers at the ends of them, it lives in the ocean, it can also change the color of its skin to hide, it also doesn't have any bones." Hari said looking up at the ceiling of her cell, missing the look on Eren's face.

"What?" Eren asked in shock.

"That is an animal that lives in the ocean." Hari said.

"I thought you wanted to learn about the outside world?" Hari said her brow furrowing as she starred at the ceiling.

"You started with the weirdest animal you could think of, didn't you?" Annie said exasperated, Hari could hear the eyeroll in her words.

Till lunch it was like this, Hari telling Eren about the weirdest animals she could think of, and Eren making sounds of surprise while she did it. Annie kept to herself the whole-time brooding.

Levi brought down the food, Petra helping carry all of it. They had bread and cheese, as well as a cookie for each of them, it wasn't much but it felt a lot like a last meal to Hari, especially with the sweet.

The other two seemed to think the same thing, because even though they were in Sina where all the best foods were, it was surprising that they had been able to get something as simple as a cookie since they were prisoners.

They also had bottles of yellowish drink that smelled lemony, Annie seemed interested in them, while Hari and Eren wondered what they tasted like.

It wasn't lemon, but it was still sower, perhaps lime, whatever it was it was really good and Hari was happy that she was going to get to enjoy this.

They finished their food in silence, savoring there treat after words. And after finishing that they sat in silence for a moment before Hari spoke up.

"My whole life, I have been in misery, suffering physical, and mental abuse and harm, I just wish that I could have enjoyed more of my life." Hari said sadly, while staring up at the roof of her cell.

"All I have ever wanted to do was join the Scouts, I did, but now I'm not ready to leave, I want to retake Maria, and figure out what my father was hiding, and then see the outside world, free of all barriers." Eren said, Hari could hear the pain in his voice at admitting it, knowing that his admitting it was him excepting that he may not survive.

"I just want to go home, and face my father. Make his tell me that he is proud of what I have done, what I was forced to do." Annie said quietly but the words echoed around the empty dungeon.

"You don't need his approval for anything Annie. I am proud to have trained next to you, and I am glade that I was your friend." Hari said, not hearing Annie's breath hitch.

"Why?" Annie asked.

"You are a strong, powerful woman, who never took crap from anyone, who was smart and knew how to fight, a force to be reckoned with. And even though you hid behind your glares and fists, when you opened up you were a nice person who was to afraid of attachment to even try and interact with people. I deeply admire you Annie, and I don't want your last thoughts to be on someone who has made you come from whatever corner of the earth you lived to kill and commit genocide for their approval." Hari said strongly, a strength to her voice that she had not used since she had lead children against Voldemort.

"I- Thank you, Hari, for being my, friend. I wish we could have gotten to be together longer." Annie said the last part almost sounding like it was not meant to be said.

"We will see each other again. In our next great adventure." Hari said smiling.

They remained in a comfortable silence till Erwin opened up the door to the dungeon again.

He didn't speak, he didn't need to, they knew why he was there. They all walked up to the edges of there cells holding out their arms for their cuffs to be switched. He got them all attached to the chain and then silently walked them out to the court room, where their fate would be decided.

They walked into the court room; already full of people, and were sat in the middle of the room in similar fashion to how Eren was the first time.

Looking around she saw the Military Police to her left and the Survey Corp to her right. She saw her friends standing amongst the members of the Survey Corp, most of them already seemed to know the outcome of today.

Armin was there his and Levi's hands of Mikasa's shoulders, both of them ready to hold her back if need be.

Ymir and Krista were together, Krista holding onto Ymir's hand tightly, worry clear on her face.

Connie and Sasha were together, both of them looking at them sadly.

Bertolt was by himself looking nervous, Reiner was nowhere in sight, Hari assumed that he didn't want to be hear for this or he was one of the people to stay behind at the Survey Corp base to make sure that it wasn't robbed.

Hari's attention was turned back to the front of the room as Darius Zackly walked in and sat at the judges stand.

"Let's get this going." Darius sighed, folding his coat and putting it on the table.

"Let the Survey Corp present first." Darius said signaling to Erwin to step forward.

"Darius, I would like to go back onto the success of the reclaiming of Trost District, it was done with only one Titan Shifter with only ten percent of the total deaths being after Eren came out as a Titan Shifter. He not only drastically lowered what the death count would have been, but he also retook a Wall, the first-time humanity has ever done so." Erwin said arms at his sides posture straight.

"And your point?" Darius asked.

"We now have three, it one Titan Shifter, who had no prior knowledge of their ability was able to do that, what could three Titan Shifters who are all aware of their powers be able to accomplish? I think that they could retake Wall Maria, in the next six months." Erwin said, people in the crowed gasping in surprise at his estimated time.

"Interesting. May the Military Police please present their case." Darius asked.

Nile Dok stepped forward and got into salute.

"Darius Zackly, the Military Police sees these Shifters as a threat to humanity especially considering that that two of them have proven to be hostility and have kill several humans." Nile Dok Began.

"The Shifters are a threat to all of us, especially considering that we do not know the intentions of the Shifters. So, I propose that the Military Police take them and dissect them, and in doing so we will find out about how they work. Our goal though is to harness the Titan powers and give them to trustworthy people so that we can have hundreds of Titan Shifters." Nile said never leaving his salute.

"And what would you do if you were able to make an army of Titan Shifters?" Darius asked.

"With them we would never have to worry about the Titans again, inside the Wall or outside." Nile said getting out of his salute, and putting his hands to his sides.

"Erwin any further comments?" Darius asked.

"We don't even know if Nile's plan will work, and then we will be without any Titan Shifters at all. It is an unacceptable risk." Erwin said calmly.

"Nile any further comments?" Darius asked.

"No." Nile replied a smile on his face.

"I have reached my decision." Darius said.

"Erwin you do not know the motivations of these three Shifters, you do not know why they have come hear from wherever they have come from or even where they are from. Nile while your plan is extremely risky, I think that the possibility of having an army of Titans is a risk worth taking." Darius said, the color draining from Erwin's face, Hari could also here the rustling of cloth to her right, Armin and Levi were trying to hold off Mikasa.

"The three Titan Shifter shall be giving to the Military-

The doors to the court room swung open and on the other side was Reiner.

Was this Erwin's plan? Hari wondered as she starred at Reiner.

But it didn't seem to from the confused look on Erwin's face.

"Eren, Annie, and Hari are not going with either of you." Reiner said taking a step forward, his footsteps falling ominously in the silent court room.

"They are coming with me." Reiner said raising his hand to his mouth. Biting into it the room erupted in yellow light.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Comments? Let me know.**


	16. Chapter 16

Annie jerked to the side, snapping her wrists to get out of the cuffs that held her to the floor. Now with her arms free she pulled the polls that were holding Eren and Hari's cuffs to the ground, ignoring the pain it caused.

Annie quickly pulling then up to their feet and then started running to the door that Darius had come through. They ran into the door and quickly turned to run down a hall. Reiner's hand burst through the side of the wall almost catching them.

The three of them quickly turned and started running the other way Reiner's hand following them destroying the wall in the process. Quickly turning down another corridor they narrowly escaped Reiner.

Without catching their breath, they ran down the new pathway. Reiner seemed to realize that they were not in the first hallway and started digging deeper into the building catching up to them. His hand plowed through the hall smashing the hall apart with his too think arm. He almost caught them, his reach just centimeters too short.

They ran further down the hallway as Reiner brought his arm back to him in an arch, taking out several walls and supports.

Another burst of yellowy light came from the direction that his arm had retreated from moments ago along with a loud scream of another Titan.

Not wanting to find out what this Titan Shifter wanted with them they ran faster turning down as many hallways as possible in hopes of loosing Reiner and the other Shifter.

They started slowing down when the hall Infront of them exploded in a shower of splinters; a shorter Titan with sharp teeth and claws filling the hallway they were about to run down.

They turned back around and started heading for an alternate hallway as the smaller Shifter charged back from where it had come from.

They reached a window and without second thought burst through it ignoring the glass that embedded itself in their skin.

A tented market stand broke their fall, the owner screaming as they crashed through his shop. Annie quickly got up then helped the other two who were still in handcuffs get up.

The window and wall around it exploded as Reiner's arm burst from it.

Screaming filled the air as the Armored Titan emerged from the crumbling Court. The three of them ran, hidden amongst the chaos of people running in every direction.

Reiner stepped out of the rubble of the Court, and started looking around trying to spot them, but it was impossible in the chaos.

Annie ran into an ally Hari and Eren right behind her, leaning up against a wall she began to try and catch her breath.

After a moment she pushed herself away from the wall and started getting Hari and Eren's cuffs off, and after she did so the all leaned up against the wall of the ally hidden from the Armored Titan.

"That bastard, we lived in the same room for years, working to fight an enemy, and this whole time he was the enemy." Eren growled, making sure to be quiet even though the streets were still full of screaming people.

"I hope everyone survived." Hari said peeking out from the ally to look at the destroyed Court.

"Crap! We need to make sure that they are okay!" Eren said jumping up to his feet, only for Annie to immediately pull him down again.

"Are you crazy, Reiner will definitely notice us if we run towards him. And Hari stop peeking out, your eyesight might be garbage but his is really good." Annie said pulling Hari away from the edge of the ally.

"You knew it was him this whole time and you never thought to tell us?" Eren asked Annie, aggravated.

"I had no reason to tell anyone, and they have not been telling me about any of their recent plans even before I was captured." Annie said glaring at Eren.

"They?" Hari asked picking up on Annie's slip up.

"Reiner and Bertolt, the Armored and Colossal Titans respectively." Annie said no longer bothering to hide their identities.

"Why are you with us, and not trying to catch us like Reiner and Bertolt?" Eren asked angerly.

"I have no idea where I stand with them anymore, they haven't been including me in their planning, and frankly I don't really want to betray you guys." Annie said curling in on herself.

"I always tried to be distant and a jerk so that no one would try and befriend me, that way betraying you all would be easier, but them you two and Marco decided that even though I was a jerk I was worth being friends with. And I let you in, and now I can't betray you anymore." Annie said, a strange sadness in her voice.

"Why do you want Eren? I assume that that was the goal all along, so why do you want him?" Hari asked Annie.

"It could actually be either of you now, we just thought that it was Eren because he was the first Titan Shifter that we found hear." Annie said uncurling form herself and sitting more openly and calmly then before.

"Okay but what do you want?" Hari asked.

"It's called The Coordinate, a Titan Shifter power that allows for control over all mindless Titans with it, it can end your War against the Titans, or allow us to completely wipe you from the face of the earth." Annie said absently, like she was repeating something that she had been told numerus times before.

"If either of us had that power I think we would have used it by now." Hari said.

"You may not be able to use it. Only members of the Royal family are able to use The Coordinate." Annie said.

"Wait does that mean there is another Shifter and if so, why are you targeting us instead of the Royal Family?" Eren asked

"We-

A thud sounded near them and they suddenly noticed the eerily silence of the streets. Looking up they were met face to face with the Armored Titan.

Hari shot to her feet.

"Eren, Annie, run I'll hold him off." Hari said bringing her hand to her mouth.

"Hari you can't hold him off, I barely am able to in Titan form, and I wiped the floor with you. Let me hold him off." Annie said grabbing the taller girl's shoulder.

"Annie we need to not let them know that you are on our side, that way we will have a one up on them later, I can hold him off long enough for you to get away, besides I'm the weakest Titan Shifter I will be the least helpful in the end." Hari said shrugging off Annie's hand and turning towards the Armored Titan.

"Go, try and save our friends if you can but if not, run!" Hari said and she charged at Reiner biting her hand and exploding into her Titan form under him, nocking him out from under his feet.

Annie and Eren ran down the Ally and out the other side. Before starting to make their way back to the court the long way around.

They started running, trying to get there as quickly as possible knowing that Hari could only hold off Reiner for so long.

They turned into another ally and started to make their way back to the area the Court building was in, thunderous sounds from the fighting amplified in the tight ally as they walked through it.

Once they got to the edge of the ally, they looked out to try and figure out where Hari and Reiner where at, so that they could avoid them.

Hari's Titan form suddenly flew through the air crashing into buildings to their left. The Armored Titan charging at her form at full speed. Hari twisted to the side narrowly avoiding being hit by Reiner as he crashed through the buildings that Hari was against moments ago.

Hari spotted them, her eyes widening slightly as she saw them, turning in the direction that the Armored Titan had crashed through moments ago Hari started running to him, to keep him away from them.

Taking the opportunity given to them Eren and Annie ran across the abandoned streets to the destroyed court building.

Once there they started digging through the rubble, ignoring any cuts they got as they dug knowing that they would disappear in moments.

They were losing hope that anyone was alive when they suddenly dug into a pocket. Opening the hole wider, light started to poor into it causing the people inside to come to them.

Mikasa and Levi came to the front, their blades drawn, ready to fight. Seeing Eren they lowered their blades.

"Where's Hari?" Levi asked as he and Mikasa helped make the hole wider so more people could get out.

"She's holding off the Armored Titan so we can get you out." Eren said grabbing Armin's hand and pulling him out of the hole.

"Is Bertolt in there?" Annie asked hesitantly, not wanting to have to deal with him.

"No, Ymir threw him out the window." Levi said absently.

"What?" Eren said confused.

"After Reiner turned into the Armored Titan, Bertolt pulled out side swords and turned them on the closest person to him, which happened to be Krista, or whatever her name is. The point is Ymir didn't like that, she bit her hand and turned into a Titan, and threw him out the window, no idea where he ended up, she threw him rather far." Levi said, and now that enough of the rubble was removed, Eren and Annie could see that Ymir was holding up the pocket in the rubble.

"Is Krista okay?" Annie asked.

"I'm fine." Krista said as she crawled out of the hole.

"And it's Historia." Krista, now Historia said.

"When did your name change?" Eren asked.

"She told Ymir when we were trapped in there because of some promises and the fact that we were not sure if we would survive." Levi said absently as he pulled out Petra, and Oluo.

"Is that Everyone?" Annie asked into the hole.

"Yes." Ymir said her voice grated and deep in her Titan form.

"Then you can come out now." Annie said.

A sigh of relief came from the Titan's mouth before the pocket collapsed, Ymir bursting from the rubble moments later.

"What are our losses?" Eren asked.

"About fifty percent of the Survey Corp in there were crushed, ninety percent of the Military Police in there were killed when the Armored Titan smashed through there stands trying to catch you." Erwin said at a larger scale.

"None of the people from your training group died, the only people of any real significance to you who died are Eld and Gunther from Levi's squad." Erwin said looking over at Levi who was with Petra and Oluo who were all working on pulling out Eld, his face half caved in.

Eren walked over to them, and started to help get Eld out.

Annie turned to Erwin and saluted.

"I would officially like to join the Survey Corp and help save the people within the Walls." Annie said looking right into Erwin's eyes.

"You will actually give us useful information?" Erwin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Annie said.

"Well then welcome to-

Hari's Titan's crashed right next to them almost crushing two people. Quickly turning Annie saw Reiner pull an unconscious Hari out of her Titan's nape, Bertolt standing on Reiner's shoulder.

Reiner dropped the steaming body of Hari's Titan and turned around running towards the gate.

"Anyone with operational 3DMGear get to the gate as soon as possible and tell them to open it as wide as possible, I don't want another gate destroyed." Erwin yelled getting the crowd to move, many people flying to the gate, and some even running to tell the Garrison.

"Assemble as many people from all branches of the Military as possible, we can not let our enemy get away with what it wants." Erwin yelled to the remaining soldiers.

Erwin walked out of the ruins of the court and towards the Wall, The remaining Survey Corp behind him.

/Hari/

The first thing Hari was aware of was rhythmic jolting, like when on a boat. The second thing she was aware of was that her arms were tied behind her back and that there was a gag in her mouth.

Opening her eyes, she saw that she was on the shoulder of the Armored Titan with Bertolt holding onto her ropes preventing her from falling off. Bertolt and Reiner were not yet aware of the fact that she had woken up it seemed.

Using that to her advantage she swiped Bertolt's legs out from under him and jumped off of Reiner's shoulder. She was in free fall for a moment before roughly hitting the ground. The sound of snapping bones filled her ears as she hit, but not risking being caught again Hari stood up, only to fall down again.

A muffled mutter came out of her gagged mouth as she realized that she had broken her leg in the fall, any hope of escape leaving her.

Sighing she turned so that she faced the afternoon sky. She watched the clouds laxly move across her vision in no rush to get to their destination. Hari stayed there watching the clouds till her vision was blocked by the body of the Armored Titan.

Hari sighed in annoyance as the Armored Titan's hand gently scooped her off the ground, much gentler than he should have been able to.

Setting her on his shoulder she was taken by Bertolt who had a bit of steam coming from the inside of his mouth.

"Perhaps she had broken his tooth?" Hari wondered as she watched the steam gently curl its way out of his mouth.

They started moving again, Bertolt watching her much more closely this time.

Sighing into her gag Hari turned her head up to watch the clouds some more, figuring that she really couldn't do much else anyways.

After what looked like hours; if the suns movement meant anything. Reiner reached the forest of giant trees.

Bertolt using his 3DMGear shot himself into a tree, and once he was settled Reiner gently picked her up from his shoulder and reached up to pass her to Bertolt. Reiner then came out of the Titan's nape. Using his own gear, he got up into the tree.

Reiner walked over to her, and took off the gag, Bertolt protesting the whole time saying that she would turn into a Titan.

Reiner elected to ignore him and took off the gag, stuffing it in his pocket.

Hari stretched her out her sore jaw glad that it was no longer gaged.

Reiner sat down next to her, ignoring the glare that she sent him. He sighed sticking his arms over his head and popping his back, before once again lowering his arms and resting them in his lap.

"Hari." Reiner began.

"What?" Hari asked sarcastically as she turned to glare at him.

"I'm sorry." He said it so quietly that Hari wasn't even sure if she heard him right.

"What?" Hari asked again wanting to make sure that she did in fact hear him correctly.

"I said that I am sorry, I don't want to do this." Reiner said, louder this time.

"You always have a choice." Hari said hotly glaring at him.

"No, you don't." Reiner sighed.

"Why don't you?" Hari challenged.

"I want, need to get home." Reiner said determination in his voice.

"This isn't home? You don't have any connection to this place even after living hear for five years?" Hari asked.

"I, I need to go home, I can't spend another minute hear." Reiner said, it looked like he was going to stand up but he apparently decided not to.

"Why not, does every one everything, constantly remind you of what you have done? Do you regret it? do you hate yourself?" Hari said trying to get him angry, get him to do something stupid.

"Yes." Reiner gasped out, it sounded like he was about to cry.

"I once thought of you as a friend. I didn't care if you had some blood on your hands, it would be hypocritical to care. But you have done genocide, you are the reason one fifth of humanity is dead. And the worst part isn't even that, you actually became our friend, Annie at the very least tried to be a jerk and make it so no one wanted to be friends with her." Hari said glaring at Reiner.

"Why must this always happen to me, I make connections, and every damn time they turn against me." Hari said glaring at her feet.

"The world will turn against you if you stay here, if you come with us you won't face the hatred from the people within the Walls." Bertolt said speaking up for the first time.

"At least now I have people who will stand with me." Hari said ignoring Bertolt.

"Hari, we can never be excepted, we are Titans. What do you think will happen to you after the Titans are all killed off, that they will just let you go?" Bertolt said.

"I'm pretty sure that Levi and Mikasa by themselves can topple nations, and I doubt that they would let us be killed." Hari said somewhat sarcastically.

Bertolt was about to retort when a green spire of smoke shot into the air from the direction they had come from.

"How have they already caught up to us?" Bertolt yelled looking at the smoke with surprise on his face.

Hari squinted her eye trying to get a better look at where the smoke had come from trying to figure out how they had caught up to them as fast as they had.

I blurry figure started to rise over a small hill, but as it ran closer it got bigger and bigger. Hari gasped, Eren was running to them in his Titan form.

"Is that Eren?" Reiner asked squinting to try and get a better look.

"Reiner hold him, off while I take Hari deeper into the forest, after you have beaten him, use your signal and I will come back to you." Bertolt said grabbing Hari from where she had been sitting.

Reiner sighed before jumping off the tree branch, he fell for a moment and then yellow lightning blasted down from the sky, enveloping him. When the light cleared, the Armored Titan was in his place kneeling on the ground.

He slowly stood up, and once he was all the way up shifted into a better stance to fight in.

Bertolt pulled a different gag from his pocket and retied Hari's face while ignoring Hari's glare. He then using the ropes hulled her onto his back, like some sort of backpack and then started going deeper into the forest to wait for Reiner's signal to return.

/Eren/

Eren ran as fast as he could to the forest of giant trees, Levi and Mikasa on each of his shoulders as he did so. He hoped that he wasn't shaking them to bad, but because of how fast he was moving and how tight both of them were holding onto his hair he assumed that he was shaking them a lot as he ran.

But he did not have time to worry about that, he needed to get to Hari as quickly as possible or risk her being out of their reach forever.

Once the trees were in their line of vision Levi shot the signal high into the air. Eren hoped that this plan worked.

The goal with firing the signal was to alert Erwin; who was behind them with the rest of the Survey Corp on horseback, that they were closing in. Erwin assumed that Bertolt and Reiner would take a rest in the trees so, firing the signal was also supposed to alert them that the Survey Corp was on their tail.

They would end up seeing Eren and since they want him as well the Armored Titan would fight Eren in hopes to beat and kidnap him. And while Eren fought Reiner, Mikasa and Levi would get Hari.

The plan had several holes in it, but overall it seemed like it would work.

A burst of yellow light lit the area right outside the forest and in the light appeared the Armored Titan in all his awful glory.

Eren continued to run towards him, and watched as he took up an offensive stance, even though Eren was going to be the one to engage.

Eren started to speed up, getting lower to the ground in hopes to tackle Reiner.

Levi and Mikasa jumped off at the same time as Eren crashed into Reiner nocking them both over. Eren got to his feet and tried to grab Reiner, but Reiner grabbed Eren's leg and pulled him back onto the ground.

Reiner got on top of Eren, and started punching his head into the floor. Each punch feeling like a hammer crashing down onto him.

Twisting his legs around Reiner Eren pulled him to the side, taking the advantage.

Eren threw his fist as Reiner's face but Reienr caught his wrist and threw him off of him, and into a tree. Reiner got up and charged the tree, Eren only barley managing to back out of the way.

Hoping onto his feet Eren got into a defensive stance, only to have it immediately broken through by Reiner.

Eren was pushed back away from the trees and more out into the open. Reiner was making sure that Levi and Mikasa could not help him.

Reiner grabbed Eren's hair and started spinning him around, till the hair ripped out of his head and he flew further away from the trees.

Getting up Eren realized that he was not going to be able to beat Reiner, at least not head on.

Eren charged at Reiner again making it look like he was going after his face, Reiner got into a defensive stance ready to stop Eren from getting at his face.

But Eren didn't go for his face, at the last second Eren ducked and swiped Reiner's legs out from under him. Eren did not engage, in Reiner's weakened state knowing that he would be quickly beaten as Reiner was far stronger than him.

Instead Eren ran back to the edge of the forest, so that if all went to the worst Levi and Mikasa had a chance to protect him.

Reiner got up and started charging towards Eren. Eren spun around the tree he was next to and kicked Reiner in the back, making him stumble and loose his balance.

Eren got behind him and lifted him up, using the fact that Reiner could not grab him to his advantage.

Bending backwards Eren slammed Reiner's head into the floor and then got on top of him, and started to try and rip the plate off his nape, so he could rip Reiner out.

Reiner realized this and started bucking around wildly hoping the throw off Eren.

Eren managed to rip the plate off but set his hand down in front of Reiner in the process, taking the advantage Reiner grabbed the hand and threw Eren off of him.

Reiner broke off several more pieces of his armor off, knowing that he was going to have to fight Eren without it.

Now without the added weight he was much faster. Charging at Eren going full speed Reiner crashed into him slamming him into a tree.

He then grabbed Eren's feet and swung him around slamming his head into another tree, cracking his skull.

Eren's Titan fell limp, but Reiner made no move to rip Eren out, knowing that a Titan did not go limp after having their head bashed in.

He skirted around Eren, making sure that Eren could not see him, and when he was close enough, he slammed his foot down and fully crushed Eren's Titan's skull, making the eyes and nose burst and break, blinding him.

Eren bounced onto his feet and tried to grab Reiner but was unable to as he was blind. Taking the advantage Reiner grabbed Eren's nape and pushed him to the ground.

Reiner viciously ripped the nape apart and then pulled Eren out. Standing up Reiner looked around unable to find the two who had come with Eren.

Turning towards where Eren had come from, Reiner saw the rest of the Survey Corp on horseback charging towards them.

Reiner roared into the sky, signaling Bertolt to return.

/Hari/

Bertolt hid behind a tree and Levi swung by them, almost being spotted. Hari tried to make some noise to alert him, but was unable to.

A roar suddenly filled the sky, and Bertolt stiffened, the signal, Reiner had beaten Eren.

Bertolt quietly made his way back, using the fact that Levi and Mikasa were both distracted trying to figure out what the roar meant.

Bertolt made it back to Reiner without any incidents. When Bertolt hoped onto Reiner's shoulder Reiner passed off the unconscious Eren to Bertolt.

Once Bertolt was situated on Reiner's shoulder Reiner started running again, knowing that they had no time to wait.

Reiner started running again and Bertolt let Hari off of his shoulders. Hari sighed into her gag, glad that she was no longer in the uncomfortable position, though her arms still ached from it.

They made it out of the forest, the Survey Corp right behind them, they had taken too long.

Survey Corp members shot their 3DMGear hooks at Reiner only for them to bounce off his mostly armor covered body.

They kept on getting closer though, Reiner now much more tired after fighting Eren.

Eren suddenly gasped and was awake, almost falling off Reiner when doing so.

"What the, Hari! we came to rescue you." Eren said still disoriented.

Hari grunted out a reply through her gag. Eren realized she was gaged, and brought his hands up to her face to try and get it off, somehow managing to succeed even without fingers.

Stretching her jaw out again Hari spoke.

"Good job at saving me." She said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"You know you did a lot of my work. I managed to keep you from being captured and managed to get Annie caged up again, but now you are captured." Hari said, lying easily about Annie's current state.

"Hay they are right on Reiner's tail, they will get us soon, so the rescue mission was a success." Eren said mock offence in his voice.

"Don't jinxes us." Hari glared; her tone serious.

The Potter's luck seemed to be on her side today though, as suddenly a hook stuck and Mikasa pulled herself up. Bertolt only just managing to hide with Eren and Hari in Reiner's hands.

Mikasa's insane eye peaked out from one of the small gaps in-between Reiner's armored fingers, and Bertolt gulped, fearful of her.

Honestly Hari could not blame him, Mikasa was absolutely terrifying at this moment.

"Bertolt give me Eren." Mikasa said.

"And Hari." Mikasa added after hearing a gasp of offence from within Reiner's hands.

Bertolt did not respond.

Mikasa, apparently out of good idea's jammed her sword between the gaps of Reiner's fingers, only barely managing to avoid hitting anyone.

"Mikasa you almost stabbed me!" Hari yelled, and Mikasa's sword jerked back a little before slowly leaving from in-between Reiner's fingers, Mikasa perhaps realizing that stabbing at Titan Shifters would not do a lot of good.

Some of the boys, managed to get up to where Mikasa was and started to question Bertolt and Reiner about the friendship that they had built over the years. Asking if it was all fake.

This went on for a few minutes with Bertolt seeming to shrink in on himself as the questioning continued.

Eventually the voice of someone still on a horse told them to all get off of Reiner. They listened to him, some a lot more reluctantly than others.

Once they all got off Reiner's grip around them loosened enough for them to properly see outside. And the first thing that they were met with was an army of Titans charging right at them, led by Erwin Smith.

They crashed into the Titan's nocking several over, but with Reiner now being tired, and parts of his armor missing he was overwhelmed. He rapped his hands around them again, and was put completely on the defensive, unable to fight without risk of Eren or Bertolt getting hurt.

As the fight continued, Armin suddenly landed next to the hands covering them up.

"Bertolt, Reiner, aren't you forgetting someone?" Armin asked a strange insanity in his voice.

Bertolt remained silent, but his eyes widened.

"Why did you leave without her, do you not care what happens to her?" Armin asked.

"You know what they are going to do with her right? They know that she works with you." Armin said.

Hari peaked out from the crack in Reiner's fingers, and saw Armin standing there a sadistic smile on his face.

"They'll torture her you know? For information, and research, she killed the two Titans after all, she might as well replace them." Armin said, and Hari was honestly terrified by how well he lied, and how well he was manipulating Bertolt and Reiner.

"The screams with be hard to get used to, the dungeon will constantly be full of the screaming, but I bet we will get used to it, I doubt Annie will get used to the pain though." Armin said.

"You sick psychopath, I'll kill you!" Bertolt said finally snapping to Armin's words.

Reiner stopped covering them to push back the Titan's and then suddenly a one-armed Erwin Smith slashed at Bertolt getting him to drop both Eren and Hari.

Mikasa swooped down and caught Eren, and Sasha caught Hari.

Suddenly a Titan grabbed Mikasa, crushing her and Eren together. Connie slashed at the Titan's nape killing it and causing Eren and Mikasa to fall to the floor.

Eren started running away from the battle, carrying Mikasa in his fingerless hands.

Sasha and Hari landed on the ground and started to run away as well, only to suddenly hear a inhuman scream coming from Eren.

They all turned to him, seeing that he was looking at something off in the distance. Turning to see what it was, Hari froze repulsed by it.

A Titan with a mouth stretched into a hideous smile was slowly waking towards Eren and Mikasa, ignoring all other people around it.

* * *

 **Comments? Thoughts? Let me know.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Smiling Titan has arrived!**

* * *

The Smiling Titan approached Them, its hideous mouth seeming to stretch into an even bigger smile.

Is swung its hand towards them going to grab them, when suddenly a cloaked man blocked the hand, Two Roses on the back of his green cloak.

The hood fell and Hannes was their smiling at them.

"Eren, Mikasa, how lucky am I, I'm not only saving you, but I finally get to avenge your mother." Hannes said smiling and laughing.

Using his 3DMGear he pulled himself to a tree very quickly, and using the momentum from it threw himself into the air at level height with the Smiling Titan's face.

Hannes went straight for its nape, but it was fast and he had to dodge in order to avoid being caught.

The two fought and Eren looked at them, anger coursing threw his veins, he wanted, needed to kill that Titan.

Eren bit down on his hand blood bursting from it, and then the blood slowly poured down his hand. He was unable to transform.

Eren's eyes widened and he bit down again, and again, and again, refusing to believe that he couldn't transform.

Hannes and the Smiling Titan continued to fight, but Eren paid little mind to it as he bit into his hand, desperate to transform, but still nothing.

He started tearing, he would bight down but instead of just letting go and biting again, he jerked his head to the side ripping off chunks of his hands. But still nothing.

Hannes nut out the Smiling Titans heal and then went for the nape. But it wasn't enough. The Titan caught him in midair. Holding him in a way that almost made it look like it was celebrating victory.

The Smiling Titan started to bring Hannes closer to its mouth and Eren grew more desperate biting down to his own bones. Starting to try and break those as well, anything to make him transform. But nothing happened.

Eren turned his head up in horror and watched as Hannes was bitten in half, a squirt of blood hitting Eren in the cheek.

Eren touched the drop of blood on his cheek with his destroyed hand, tears running down his eyes as the Titan ate the rest of Hannes.

The Smiling Titan almost seemed like it wanted to savor its kill, but instead it quickly finished up and then grabbed Eren a mad excitement in its dead eyes.

Eren turned to look at Mikasa watching as she tried to stand up but the Titan that had grabbed her must have cracked one of her ribs as every time, she tried she would wince and fall back down.

"Eren then turned up to Bertolt and Reiner only to gasp in horror and Reiner grabbed Ymir's Titan form with Bertolt jumping on her back and starting to cut her out.

"I'll kill you two! I won't die till you are dead!" Eren screamed, and everything froze.

All the Titan's turned to Eren there eyes glowing red, they then all turned to look at Bertolt and Reiner.

The Titan's charged ignoring who they were after moments ago, now solely focused on Reiner and Bertolt.

Even the Smiling Titan dropped Eren and ran after Reiner and Bertolt.

Reiner and Bertolt seemed to realize what was happening and stopped trying to attack Ymir and decided that they should just run.

They ran as fast as they could the Titans all chasing after them.

Jean ran over to them on horseback, an unconscious Armin in one arm, and a horse's reins in the other. He passed the reins to Eren and helped him get Mikasa up onto the horse with him.

"Retreat!" Erwin's voice filled the silent field.

A strange trance was broken and everyone got back onto their horses, and started heading back to the Wall.

Eren saw Sasha on a horse with an unconscious Hari on the horse as well. Last time he had seen Hari she had been fine, grumpy but fine.

"What happened?" Mikasa asked realizing what Eren wanted to say, but what he was currently unable to say, in fact Eren was pretty sure that if he tried to say anything it would just come out as a scream.

"When all the Titan's started going after Reiner and Bertolt, Hari started going that way to, and I wasn't able to stop her, so I hit her over the head." Sasha said bashfully, and Eren was now able to see a welt on Hari's head that looked suspiciously like the butt of a 3DMGear sword.

They continued on Mikasa occasionally asking questions to people. luckily no one wanted to bother Eren at this moment, and if they did, they had seen Eren's expression and deemed it a bad idea.

/Erwin/

Erwin sat in his bed his left hand absently holding the bandaged shoulder where his right arm once was. Levi was to his right pretending to look out the widow into the court yard of the Survey Corp base. But in reality, his full attention was on the Shifter standing at the end of Erwin's bed.

Annie Leonhart stood at the end of his bed, arms at her sides, hands clenched so hard that they were white. She had said that she was going to actually tell them what she knew about the Titans, but it seemed that now that she was hear in front of Erwin that she was regretting that decision.

"The Titans, they are all human…" Annie said looking past Erwin, off into a place that they were beyond reaching.

"What?" Hanji asked, Erwin turned his head to the left to look at the confused expression on her face.

"The spinal juice of a Titan when injected into a human will turn them into a Titan." Annie said still looking off into the nothingness.

"Wait, Titan Shifters or Titans?" Levi asked still facing the window.

"Titans, a Shifter can only be made if a Titan eats a Shifter, then they will take the mantle of that Shifter till they are eaten themselves." Annie said no emotion in her voice, even though she just told them how she was going to die.

"That doesn't make since though, how could someone be turned into a Titan if there weren't any Titans?" Hanji asked confused.

"A woman thousands of years ago named Ymir Fritz contacted an Earth Demon and asked to be granted power beyond any human means of defeat. The Earth Demon responded by turning her into a Titan Shifter, The Founding Titan. When she died her power was split into nine others who all became Titan Shifters, and they took over the world, enslaved and killed all other people except their own. This went on for thousands of years, till the Marleyans managed to turn seven of the nine Shifters two their own side and beat back Ymir's people the Eldians. The Eldians retreated onto a small island off the main land and built three walls to protect them from everyone. But many Eldians were left behind, and now when they break any serious laws they are taken to that island and turned into Titans." Annie said pain in her voice.

They all stood silent in shock and horror at what they had just been told, the tale obviously their own but still something that sounded like a wild fantasy far away from them.

"Annie-

The door burst open and Hari tumbled in having somehow gotten out of the dungeon. She hopped up onto her feet and realized that she had walked into something important, she bashfully rubbed the back of her neck with the steaming stump of what was once her hand before jumping into the air again eyes wide.

"There is a Colossal Titan inside the Walls, me and another of the Garrison discovered it when fixing the cracks that Eren had made when sealing the hole." Hari said quickly.

"The Walls are made out of Colossal Titans, thousands of them." Annie said turning back to look at Erwin.

"Umm, well I'm going to go, sorry for bothering you?" Hari said not sure if she was bothering them or not.

"Wait." Levi said getting away from the window and walking up to Hari.

"Is she the other ally of us or is it the other Shifter that is possessive of the blond girl?" Levi aske pointing at Hari.

"Ymir ate Marcel, a boy who was against you- us, I think Ymir is on whatever side Krista is on." Annie said.

"Historia actually." Hari pointed out.

"I have no idea where Hari fits into this, her ability to not be sensed by Titans is not one I was told about, but many lies were told so her powers may have been one of them. I would assume that she is an ally." Annie said looking at Hari who was looking back with a confused expression on her face.

Erwin sat there in silence for a moment before telling them that they were both aloud to leave.

He watched as the door closed behind them before he laughed out load.

"What is wrong with you?" Levi asked, not sarcastically, he seemed to actually be wondering if Erwin was still sane or if he had finally broken.

"All that information, all that knowledge on the Titans just given to us it is amazing." Erwin said a smile still on his face.

"Yeah the information that we all have been killing people this whole time is something I am really happy to have." Levi said sarcastically as he turned back to the window.

"We can't tell them, you know that, right?" Levi said watching as Survey Corp members walked across the court yard, talking to one in other completely unaware of the knowledge that they now had.

"It is not information for us to hide." Erwin said.

"It would break them." Levi countered.

Erwin sighed before reluctantly nodding.

"We continue on as always, but now we have a new weapon that we can use against the enemy. The Survey Corp already trusts you blindly, you could tell them something that makes since to us but would be absurd to them and they would still follow you." Levi said solidifying any doubts.

"After this is all over, we will tell them." Erwin said looking at Levi, and Levi knew by that expression that Erwin would not change his mind.

/Hari/

Hari walked out of the room with Annie and once they turned the corner Annie grabbed Hari's collar and smashed her into the wall of the hallway.

"What was that for!" Hari said surprised and slightly angry.

"All this time you were a Titan Shifter and you have done nothing; you didn't tell me!" Annie said angry.

"Well you didn't tell me either." Hari said and Annie yelled in annoyance throwing her hands off of Hari's collar and storming off.

"Hay Annie wait!" Hari said.

Annie kept walking.

/Zeke/

Zeke sat on the Wall the sorcerer next to him, they looked over into the fields that had had humans in them five years ago absently watching at the small hoard of Titans got closer and closer to them.

"Did the succeed?" The sorcerer asked watching the hoard got closer.

"Probably not, the Founder would not have made the Titans chase after them if they had, they might have though, and the Founder is trying to get the Titans to grab them and take them back to the other Walls. But I think it is the former." Zeke said absently while stroking his blond beard.

"If they blew their cover getting Hari will be a lot harder." The sorcerer said annoyed.

"They have defiantly blown their cover." Zeke said and her heard a grunt of annoyance come from his odd companion.

The Potter girl, Hari was an oddity that Zeke had not expected when he had come to Paradise Island. A girl that had gone through reality to escape her world because she did not like it there.

The explanation for why she had run from her reality was spotty at best, but Zeke did not very much care, it was not his problem, so he wasn't going to make it his problem.

They hoard got closer and Zeke was able to see that only the Armored Titan was transformed, his hands covering up around his neck where Zeke assumed the other Shifters were.

They reached the Wall and the Armored started to climb it. Once it made it to the top Reiner popped out of the nape, and Bertolt slid off the Armored Titans corpse.

"Where are Annie Leonhart, and Marcel Galliard?" Zeke asked standing up from his watch point.

"Annie was captured, and Marcel is, dead." Reiner said biting his lip.

"I don't suppose that you two managed to get the Founder?" Zeke asked sarcastically.

Reiner and Bertolt both looked down in shame.

"The Carrier Titan will arrive soon, until them you are hear with me." Zeke said.

"Who is that?" Bertolt asked pointing at the sorcerer.

"They have their own mission unrelated to ours, so unless you have any information on Hari Potter leave them be." Zeke said.

"Wait Peverell?" Reiner asked.

"I knew she would change her name. Though I'm surprised she took the name of the three brothers." The figure exclaimed.

"It seems that you to do have something to talk about then." Zeke said walking away form Reiner and Bertolt as they went and started talking with the sorcerer.

Zeke walked to the edge off the Wall and looked down to see the hoard of Titans scratching at the base of the Wall, there minds still filled with the need to kill Bertolt and Reiner.

Using his own will he sent them away, but one stayed. Looking at it in annoyance Zeke suddenly froze recognizing it.

Using a bit more willpower he sent her away.

He sat down at the edge of the Wall, watching as she walked away.

"Bye mother." Zeke said softly watching as the Smiling Titan walked away.

* * *

 **I will not be uploading for a while. I am going to be in NANOWRIMO. It is a challenge to write 50k words in November so I will not have time to work on this. The earliest I will update is mid December.**

 **Comments? Let me know.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the lost wait, I didn't intend for it to be as long as it was.**

 **For those intrested in knowing I compleated NaNoWriMo getting 50k words in November for a project not related to fanfiction.**

 **On with the Story!**

* * *

Hari sat in her cell, she wasn't locked up, she just wanted to find a quiet place to think where no one would expect her to be. She wouldn't even expect herself to be here honestly, it was the place she hated most in this damned cabin in the middle of nowhere.

Sighing she turned back to her thoughts.

The battle against Reiner and Bertolt had been violent, Commander Erwin had even lost an arm, but what had she done? She remembered Commander Erwin calling for retreat and then Reiner threw some Titans. Eren punched the Titan that ate Captain Hannes, and then, what?

A sharp pull in her mind, it said to kill, **_Kill Reiner, rip him to pieces, CONSUME HIM!_** Hari grabbed her head wincing, even thinking about it hurt, as well as filling her with the urge to run outside and find him.

What was this voice, how did it control her? she knew her Occlumency wasn't very good, but she had never felt the urge she had had when being attacked from her mind before. It had always been involuntary she had just not been strong enough to block it out, this though, even now she desired to kill him, she wanted to.

"I never thought I would find you down here." Ymir said walking into her open cell and sitting on the bed next to her.

"Do you know what personal space is?" Hari asked sarcastically.

"Nope!" Ymir sounded so happy when she said it, like it was the greatest thing ever.

"What do you want." Hari sighed leaning back against the back wall.

"Two things. First, I wanted to apologize for being a pain, and treating you like garbage when you came out as a Titan Shifter." Ymir said sounding sincere, but Hari gave her a wary eye anyway.

"I'm serious, I don't know why I was like that, I just, you died and then you come back having a whole other side to yourself that I didn't know, and even now you still are hiding stuff!" Ymir said exasperated.

"You have another side to you too." Hari pointed out.

"I'm a hypocrite, shoot me; it won't do anything but go ahead!" Ymir yelled throwing her hands up.

"Levi would complain about the mess." Hari deadpanned, making Ymir laugh.

Hari laughed too, the conversation lightening her mind, and making her forget about those thoughts, and the desire to kill vanish.

"What was the other thing you wanted to talk about?" Hari asked after calming down a little.

"Historia won't talk to me." Ymir said, sounding sadder than Hari had ever heard her sound.

"She hasn't talked to anyone really." Hari pointed out but it only seemed to anger Ymir.

"She had always talked to me, and it isn't like I'm waiting for her to talk I approach her and talk and she just waves me off. She never did that, especially not to me, and I just want to know why." Ymir yelled angerly, her voice wavering.

"Why did you come to me though? I don't know Historia as well as you." Hari said.

"You just seem, smart. I don't know." Ymir said.

Hari stared at her, Ymir thought that she was smart, the people at Hogwarts would be rolling on the floor laughing if they ever heard that. Hari had to try herself not to laugh, the idea of her being smart was so foreign.

"My advice." Hari began slowly.

"Wait till both of you are off shift, then lead her to a private place and have some consensual fun time." Hari said absolutely seriously, Ymir just looked at her, questioning if Hari really was a bad person to get advice from.

"I'll try it." Ymir sighed after a while as she got up.

"Invite me to your wedding!" Hari yelled after her.

Ymir flipped her off.

/Annie/

It was night, everyone off watch duty was supposed to be asleep, but Annie's mind was buzzing with too many questions to even think about sleeping. All of which involved Hari in one way or another.

Annie walked outside hoping to clear her head with the fresh air and moon light, but those ideas went out the window when she saw Ymir sitting on the porch looking at the sky, a far-off look in her eyes.

"You aren't supposed to be out if it's not your shift." Annie said sitting next to Ymir.

"So?" Ymir asked, not aggressively like Annie would have expected, but more far off like Ymir's thoughts seemed to be.

"You are acting odd." Annie deadpanned glaring at Ymir.

Ymir didn't respond instead she fell back, the thunk of her head hitting the wood not seeming to bother her. She continued to stare at the stars, as Annie looked at her brows raised.

"I know I ate your comrade, and I am sorry for it, but I am so happy that I did." Ymir said still looking at the clear sky.

"I don't really care. It was a long time ago, and I betrayed them all." Annie said disinterestedly, though she did care somewhat still, more questions rolling in her head.

"Why bring it up?" Annie asked suddenly, wondering why Ymir seemed to be in a talkative mood.

"Historia is the most amazing person I have ever known." Ymir said smiling.

"What did she do to make herself this amazing?" Annie asked having no idea the advice Hari had given Ymir earlier that day.

"She topped." Ymir said, not a hint of shame on her that Annie wasn't even sure if she got the proper meaning.

"What?" Annie asked, more confused than she had been when she came out to clear her head.

"I bottomed." Ymir said and Annie finally got it.

"Why are you telling me that!" Annie said trying her hardest not to wake anyone up, but knowing that Levi and Mikasa were probably awake because of it. Sasha may have woken up too, depending how deep her sleep was.

"I don't know, you're a shifter too, you know we need to find something or someone quickly." Ymir said sounding more sober than she had a minute ago, though Annie didn't smell alcohol on her to begin with.

"About that, do you know which one Hari is? I have been trying to figure it out, but nothing has made since." Annie said remembering her original thoughts.

"She could be the tenth." Ymir suggested.

"There is only nine." Annie said in return.

"Does Hari strike you as someone who obeys the laws of the universe?" Ymir asked making Annie pause.

"How could she brake that?" Annie asked.

"I don't know. But she knows things, she suggested me and Historia, and turned out to be right. Damnit now I have to thank her." Ymir said suddenly, lifting herself off her back.

"She does seem to have a lot of luck, good and bad, in the end though it always turns out though." Annie said memories of all of Hari's shenanigans coming to mind.

"I have to thank her." Ymir moaned not listening to anything Annie had just said.

"How are you so calm with her, we thought she was dead, and then she was a shifter, and then kidnapped!" Annie said listing off all of Hari's recent insanities.

"Well I mean, we aren't much better." Ymir pointed out.

Annie sighed a long sigh. It was true, and she hadn't really been fair to Hari recently, she needed to apologize.

"When did you get smart?" Annie asked looking at Ymir.

"Historia rubbed off on me." Ymir said smirking, knowing what she said and how it sounded.

Annie glared at her, unamused by her inappropriate humor.

/

Annie walked down to the basement Hari was in, none of them were held there, even at night, but it was so cramped in this small house that some people had been told that they would sleep down there.

Annie opened the basement door the candle in her hand barely illuminating the dark basement. Annie turned her head to Hari's bed and stopped. Hari was awake her eye seeming to glow as it reflected in the candle light as she looked at Annie.

Annie walked over to her, and she scooted to the side to make room for Annie to sit. Annie took the seat and turned to look at Hari.

"It's late." Hari whispered, pointing out the obvious.

"You told Ymir to sleep with Historia." Annie said glaring at Hari.

"Oi they are aloud to love whoever they want, don't make a deal out of it." Hari said, glaring.

"No not like that, I just got an earful from Ymir explaining her conquest." Annie glared at Hari when she snorted, unamused by her idiocy.

"I came to apologize for being how I have been recently." Annie confessed looking downward, away from Hari's single eye.

"Ahh." Hari exclaimed; her nod only visible by the movement of her hair in the light.

"You haven't apologized yet." Hari said amused.

Annie was thankful for the little light that the candle provided, as it hid her blush at being called out.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you." Annie said softly, Hari seemed to except it, as Annie saw the movement of Hari's hair in the shadows again as she nodded slowly.

"I'm glad that we are friends again." Hari said happily, but Annie inwardly cringed at it.

Friends. It was all they were, all Hari saw them as, had she been wrong about Hari?

Annie brushed off those thoughts, they weren't important.

"Do you want to train tomorrow, in Titan form?" Annie asked looking at Hari, her face mostly hidden in the dark.

"Levi may not allow Titan form, but we should be able to fight hand to hand regardless." Hari said leaving Annie disappointed once again.

"Yeah… It's late, I'm going to bed." Annie said getting up and taking the candle with her, Hari making no move to stop her from leaving.

She walked out of the basement, and once the door was closed behind her Annie sank to her knees.

She sat there like that for a moment before she collected all of her thoughts and stood up once again continuing her way to her room. Her face like stone betraying no emotion.

/Ymir/

Ymir sighed as she watched Annie throw down Hari once again, Hari not even reacting to the pain instead just standing up smiling at Annie like nothing had happened. Ymir knew that was false, something defiantly had happened for Annie to be how she was today.

Annie and Hari got into position again before Hari lunged, only for Annie to grab her arm, snap it and slam Hari back on the ground. It was not how Annie fought, at least not unless she was desperate. There was no need to be desperate, this was a fun fight, made only to practice skill and random idea's that came into their heads.

No, Annie was angry with Hari, and from how Annie seemed to be going after Hari; the fresh anger, Ymir assumed it had to have happened last night.

"Had Annie gone to ask for forgiveness last night?" Ymir wondered.

If she did, it didn't seem like it had gone wrong, Hari was happy and smiling at Annie, despite the fact that the shorter girl had broken her arm several times now. Looking closer Ymir noticed something, Annie seemed to get especially angry when Hari smiled at her.

"Did Annie have feeling for Hari?" Ymir wondered, having not bothered to pay attention to them before.

"Had Hari rejected her?" The knew thought entered Ymir's mind making her sigh.

She almost wanted to help Annie and Hari, but she only really owed Hari for getting her with Historia, plus she didn't want to get into that mess. As if proving her thoughts correct Hari had managed to grab Annie and throw her into the air, and punched her in the gut on the way down, her weight, Hari's force, and gravity making the blow very powerful.

Ymir did not want to get involved with that.

"Are you okay Annie?" Hari asked flopping her hand she had used to punch Annie around uselessly; her wrist having been snapped under all the pressure.

"How do you not feel any of this?" Annie asked looking at Hari's broken wrist as it healed.

"I've had worse injuries without the Titan abilities, plus I barely feel this anyway." Hari said, emphasizing her point by shaking her wrist making it bend at angles it should not be able to.

"Please don't do that!" Jean yelled from behind Ymir, sounding like he was going to be sick. He had been brought along under Levi's orders because he wanted to have someone watch the shifters.

Ymir assumed that it was more of an honorary position, or Levi didn't want to listen to Jean and Eren yell at each other, either way Jean wouldn't do much if one of them decided to turn for whatever reason.

"Oi you two, make sure not to beat each other up too much, we aren't allowed to turn into our Titan forms, and Hanji wanted to experiment with us later as well, so don't exhaust yourselves." Ymir yelled not wanting to deal with Hanji being upset because they couldn't do the test today.

"We should probably stop now then so we can heal up." Hari sighed walking away from the place her and Annie had been fighting, Annie following right behind her.

Ymir watched them go Hari in the lead with Annie glaring at her back as they walked back. "Hari what did you do?" Ymir wondered getting up from her own seat to follow them.

The walked back was silent, Ymir and Jean watching Annie glare at Hari, and Hari either being oblivious to it or ignoring it; Hari wasn't one to ignore things though, so she probably didn't notice.

Though Hari should be able to since Annie behind her, the anger radiating off of Annie making Ymir on edge. Hari really didn't have a since of danger though, proof being that she was a Scout, they were idiots.

"She is the only one of us that wasn't originally from the Scouts though." Ymir mussed as they continued walking back.

The walk wasn't far, they just didn't have any incentive to get there quickly, but they still made it back reasonably soon. Conny was sitting outside with Sasha waiting for them. They approached them only Jean seeming to be slightly more tense.

"You aren't even doing anything you wuss, calm down." Ymir said looking at him.

A long sigh escaped from Jean's nose, annoyance clear on his face, but he didn't make a comeback knowing that Ymir could, and would happily have them both shooting insults at each other all day.

"Hanji wants you to go over to the cliffs over there." Sasha said when they arrived, pointing off to her right.

Hari and Annie nodded and started that way while Ymir and Jean walked to the door, both ignoring each other.

"Hanji wanted you as well Ymir." Sasha said hesitantly, not wanting to face the wrath of Ymir, but Levi's wrath was obviously a worse thing to face.

"I was-

"You and Historia can study biology later!" Hari yelled over her shoulder as Annie and her continued to walk.

Ymir gritted her teeth, before turning away from the door and jogged to catch up to Hari and Annie who had not bothered to stop and wait for her. She glared at Hari, who kept her face completely natural as they walked, no indication that she had said what she did.

Annie seemed to be struggling to keep a straight face, the comment most likely having caught her off guard. Ymir chose to glare at her, wanting to be angry with someone, even if they weren't the one responsible to her anger.

The walk was silent, Ymir's glare bouncing between the two, but neither of them reacted, which only infuriated Ymir more. She wanted to fight, not physically, she knew she would lose at that, but with words and wit.

/Hari/

They soon arrived at the cliffs, Eren at the bottom of them, working by himself in his Titan form, Levi and Hanji down with him, everyone else up on the cliff watching. Hari leaned over the edge, watching Eren attempt to solve one of the puzzles that Hanji had set up to test his brain functions in Titan form.

Hari had no idea how to do it even in human form, but that was probably du to her lack of standard education, with only her reading and writing skills being on par with anyone who didn't know magic.

He eventually completed it, and exited his Titan form. Hanji was running around looking at notes and seemed to be talking to herself, Hari was to far to hear her though. While Hanji did that Levi helped pull Eren out of his Titan form, his nose bleeding profusely.

When both Levi and Eren were on the ground Levi got Hanji's attention and then pointed up at her, Annie, and Ymir. Hanji got excited and quickly went through her notes as Levi flew up to them on the 3DMGear.

"Climb down, there is a path way over there." Levi said pointing to his side, where the cliff seemed to be carved into a slope that led down to where Hanji and Eren were.

They nodded and then headed that way as Levi flew back down. They quickly got down there Hanji smiling widely, and somewhat maniacally as they approached, giving Hari a moment of pause in worry. Hanji seemed to be in the mood where she would easily forget that she was actually working with humans, something that they could all survive, but not something that they would want to be involved with to begin with.

"Can all of you change into your Titan forms and then stand still. I did a physical evaluation on Eren's Titan, and I want to see the differences in appearance. Between the four of you." Hanji said, still looking at her notes, a drawing of Eren noticeable in the mix of them.

Hari hesitantly rose her hand to her mouth, unsure when she was supposed to actually transform, since Hanji hadn't seemed to most focused when she had spoken. Hari opened her mouth and set her hand between her teeth.

A large burst of hot air to her left side made Hari pull back and look to see that Ymir had transformed. Seeing this as a confirmation she put her hand back to her mouth her Titan form exploding around her, there was a moment of nothingness, and then she was standing eleven meters off the ground.

Hari took a deep breath in her Titan form; she didn't actually need to but the habit was in place. She exhaled, steam shooting out from between her teeth, and out her nose.

She turned her head to the left and saw Ymir's Titan squatting on the ground. She was only a few meters tall when squatting, but her limbs did not make it easy for her to stand up straight like the other Titans could.

A large burst of air came from her right suddenly, much hotter and stronger than when Ymir had transformed. She turned and saw Annie's Titan form, it was standing at fourteen meters in height, making Hari have to look up so she was looking at her face, and not her…

A pinch on her left shoulder made Hari stiffen, she was unable to see what was the cause since it was her blind spot. She quickly turned and she saw Hanji fly up to her on her 3DMGear.

"If you could all spread out a bit more that would be very useful, you will also have to stay still so that you can be drawn as accurately as possible. I recommend getting into a position that is comfortable to stand in." Hanji yelled from Hari's left shoulder.

Hari turned her head to see Hanji better and glared at her. Hanji hissed through her teeth, realizing her error.

"Sorry, I will try not to go at you from your blind stop." Hanji said, before hopping off, back down to the floor where Moblit had already gathered supplies to draw then.

They all stood relaxed as they were drawn, their minds left to wander, probably not a good idea for any of them.

If Hari needed any further proof of that, is was when her thoughts drifted back to England, deep into the cell she had spent so many years in.

Her subconscious made her scars throb in memory of it, and Hari sucked in a breath from the phantom pain. Closing her eyes, she slowly released her breath, while calming her mind of the violent thoughts. She pushed her thoughts away from violence and pain, to happy memories, similar to what she had practiced in third year.

"How long had it been?" Hari wondered.

Third year was ages ago, and Voldemort, her imprisonment, and the insanity of this world did nothing to make it feel any shorter. It had already been over a decade since she had gone to Hogwarts. Teddy would be in school now; if time of day was the same at least.

When had she last sat down and thought, when was the last time she had put her mind to Lupin and Tonks's child? It hadn't been since her early days in Azkaban, Hari realized in surprise.

She reluctantly pushed those thoughts away as well, they would not be good for her, but she was still supposed to stand still for a while.

Hari hated being trapped with her thoughts.

Looking for something to do other than be in her head Hari glanced around, before her eyes caught on to Annie's face.

A light blush graced Annie's cheeks, something that would have been considered pretty on a human face, but on a Titan's face it was a mixture of fully and scary.

She did not know why Annie was blushing, though she had an inkling that it could be that Hanji's and Moblit's attention was currently on her, and she was not used to people staring at her in Titan form.

A slight smile graced her lips, pulling at the scars on her face, but the smile was light enough that it didn't pull the scars into a sneer. Annie did not seem to notice Hari's smile though and continued to blush lightly while looking forward.

Annie's eyes quickly glanced over and her blush grew redder when she noticed Hari watching her. She glanced down so she wasn't looking Hari in the eye only for her eyes to immediately turn back up, her face completely red, before she quickly turned her eyes forward again.

Hari raised a brow, amused by Annie. She turned her attention to Ymir, though she lost interest with her much quicker since she was just looking forward like she was supposed to be.

Sighing Hari turned to face forward as well.

/Erwin/

Erwin sat in his room in Trost waiting for what he knew was about to happen.

A nock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. Sighing he slowly stood up, the absence of his left arm to pull himself up slowing the process more than he would have liked.

Another nock on the door was made as he opened it, revealing Nile Dot.

Erwin invited him inside and they sat down together on either side of Erwin's table. All was quiet for a moment before Nile finally spoke up.

"The heads of the government demand that you surrender Eren Jaeger to them, as well as the Reiss girl." Nile sighed, seeming to already know that this conversation would not be pleasant for either of them.

"Eren won his freedom with the capture of the Female and Scarred Titan. And he proved it yet again with the recapture of them as well." Erwin stated calmly.

"Historia is free to go where she want to, she hasn't officially taken up the name of Reiss and holds no criminal record either." Erwin continued looking at Nile calmly.

"I don't know what they want with either of them, but there is more if you want to hear it." Nile said looking like he was not pleased with information he was about to reveal.

"The Scouts are to be officially disbanded, and will all be considered committing treason if Eren and Historia are not brought to them." Nile said obviously not liking what he had said.

"I suggest that you bring your men to arrest me then." Erwin said, his tone not changing from what it had been before.

"It will take about ten minutes to get them up here; you might want to have food delivered up while you wait. It could very be your last free meal." Nile said getting up slowly with Erwin.

"Thank you Nile." Erwin said, Nile nodding as he opened the door and left, a Scout coming in immediately after.

"Sir." The Scout said saluting him.

Erwin sighed before straightening.

"Report to our current base as quickly as possible, inform them that the Scouts are dead, and that there objective is to keep Eren Jaeger and Historia Reiss from falling into enemy hands no matter the cost." Erwin said quickly to which the Scout nodded in response to show that they understood.

"Inform them as well that everyone except the Scouts is our enemy, and even then not all Scouts can be trusted." The Scout nodded again before quickly saluting him and running out the door.

Erwin sighed again, lowering his head before he walked to the window, and looked out of it.

He watched the Scout ride off into the streets of Trost and once they were out of site, his door was opened, Nile and two Military Police soldiers standing at it.

He turned around and held out his hands, Nile stepped forward and handcuffed him. Leaning forward Erwin whispered thanks to the man's ear before he was led out the room and to the cart that would take him to be imprisoned at the capital.

* * *

 **Comment whatever you wish, I enjoy your theories though, so feel free to add them.**


	19. Chapter 19

Reiner sat with the Sorcerer, drinking coffee while his legs hung over the side of the Wall. Bert was currently talking to Zeke, and slowly Reiner envied him more and more, the Sorcerer was almost always silent, and when they spoke, there voice lacked, everything. No emotions came from it, nor any discernible accent or lisp. It was like reading a textbook and imagining what the voice would be like if it was spoken.

"Tell me more about Hari Potter." The Sorcerer said, making him flinch in surprise from the suddenness of it.

"Peverell." Reiner corrected, though regretted it when the figure sharply turned to face him.

"Peverell is a name of an old dead family, _Potter_ is able to use the name since her own family derives from it, but she is not a Peverell herself, but that is not your concern I asked for information on her, it has been eleven years since I have last spoken to her, and much changes in that amount of time." The Sorcerer said turning back to face the open abandoned plains of Maria.

"Eleven years? How old is she?" Reiner asked, confused.

"Almost thirty years old, there are only about three months till her birthday." The figure said and Reiner paused, his mind drawing a complete and total blank.

"How is she that old? She almost as old a Levi!" Reiner said, the Sorcerer's words finally catching up to his mind.

"I don't understand what you mean." The Sorcerer said looking at him, and Reiner was pretty sure that if he could see the face under the hood it would convey confusion.

"She looks like and claims to be only sixteen!" Reiner said, and he thought he could see visible confusion on the Sorcerer.

The Sorcerer was quiet for a long moment, seeming to be both processing the information and thinking over it, before they suddenly shot to their feet.

"Those damned idiots, the spell was obviously messed up, but how on earth does someone manage to mess a spell up that badly, and still managed to get the correct results!" The Sorcerer waved their hands around in frustration, as they began walking across the Wall.

Reiner stayed where he was as he watched the Sorcerer go, hardly any of their words making any since to him at all. As the Sorcerer walked further and further away his mind drifted back to Hari.

"She's thirty!" He exclaimed out loud.

/Hari/

Hari wandered around with Ymir in the markets of Trost, both of them ready for anything to happen from any direction.

Yesterday they had received news that Eren and Historia were to be given to the heads of the capital and the rest of the Survey Corp was to be disbanded. They had left the base only for it to be ransacked moments later.

In an attempt to find out just who was after them, they had Jean and Annie dress and Eren in Historia with hopes to misdirect their pursuers.

"So how did it go?" Hari asked in a sickeningly sweet voice as she looked from cart to cart.

"How did what go?" Ymir asked turning to look at her.

"You and Krista." Hari smirked at the light blush that dusted Ymir's cheeks.

Hari had gotten good at remembering that Historia was Historia's actual name, but now it seemed safer to call her Krista again.

"Why do you care?" Ymir asked defensively.

"Because I want to be a bridesmaid." Hari said nonchalantly, making Ymir choke on the air suddenly.

Once Ymir had gotten her breathing under control again, she slapped the back of Hari's head, unconcerned for her safety, already knowing that she would heal.

"What ring do you think Krista would like most?" Hari asked suddenly, and Ymir noticed that Hari had somehow lured her over to a cart full of jewelry.

"Don't we have more important things to worry about right now?" Ymir asked finally getting angry with Hari's antics and not just annoyed.

"I have spent my whole life worrying about the big picture, and often forgot about the smaller things. When the big picture is complete you often realize that your life is rather empty when you don't have any small things to fall back on." Hari said seriously, and Ymir was suddenly given a whole new side to Hari, an older, wiser side, that had seen much more than Hari could have possibly seen in her life.

"Or would ever see." Ymir thought bitterly, the curse of the Titans crossing her mind.

"So which ring would Krista like the most?" Hari asked again turning Ymir's attention back to the small selection of rings being provided.

"She would like something simple and unassuming, she would want it to blend in and be easily forgotten. Because no matter how true to herself she becomes, that part of her seems to always remain." Ymir rambled as she looked through the assortment of rings.

"She would like that one." Ymir finally said pointing at a ring.

Hari looked at it; it was a small ring with a thin gold band and a small baby blue crystal sitting at the top of it. It was pretty in its simplicity, it gave of a beuty that you would find in the simple things in like. Hari thought it fit rather well.

Before either of them could do anything else a wagon suddenly barreled through the street, almost hitting several people; Sasha, Conny, and Mikasa chasing behind it.

Hari and Ymir followed them, Hari smirking as they ran, the bait had worked. Random people jumped out of nowhere and tacked their small group, a way to distract them so that the wagon could get away.

Hari was having none of that though, and punched her attacker in the throat, making him suddenly drop like a puppet whose stings had been cut.

She got up and began chasing again, but lost sight of the wagon after it went into more thin twisting paths between the buildings.

"Dammit." Hari cursed as she skidded to a stop.

Mikasa soon caught up to her, and stopped once she was by Hari.

"Where did they go?" Mikasa asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Lost them, but they were heading away from the gate so they have to still be in Trost." Hari said feeling like she was reporting her information instead of telling it to Mikasa.

"Take to the roofs, see if you can find them." Mikasa said before using her 3DMGear to get to the nearest rooftop. Hari followed and soon they were both going from rooftop to rooftop trying to find Annie and Jean.

/Oluo/

Oluo was walking the streets of Trost Mike by his side, both of their hoods up. They were infiltrating areas with Military Police to see who they were up against, and how many.

It was a good mission, perhaps not as important as keeping Historia and Eren from being captured, but this one was much harder. This mission required finesse, and skill beyond that of the average Scout, which was why Levi had chosen Oluo for this mission.

Oluo didn't know why Mike had come though, perhaps because he wasn't as connected to the younger Scouts as most of the others. It didn't matter though, extra help was _always_ appreciated.

"Yo yo yo yo, what are you to lugs doin' around 'ear? Civilians and all that aren't allowed in this area." A voice said from behind them, before two large hands landed on Oluo's left shoulder, and Mike's right.

"Captain you aren't supposed to bother Civilians." A female voice droned, clearly tired of dealing with this man.

"Come on now, I wasn't botherin' them, just tellin' them to get out." He said it humorously, but the last part was clearly a threat.

"Who are you, I've never met a Military Police captain anything like you before?" Mike said, making himself sound nervous.

"I'm Kenny." Oluo could almost feel the grin stretching across the man's face that sat between him and Mike, though he didn't turn to face him out of fear of being recognized.

"Any last name?" Mike asked, still faking his nerves, and Oluo finally realized what he was getting at, Mike was still getting information and names!

"No…" It was teasing how Kenny said it, but it seemed that Kenny may have gotten a hint into what they were trying to do.

"It's a lovely day outside you know, and I hear that getting sun on you face is healthy." Kenny said, sounding overly cheery about whatever was going on in his mind.

"Perhaps it is best that you… Take your hoods off!" With that Kenny's hands flew from both their shoulders to their hoods, and like lightning their faces were exposed, to two dozen Military Police.

Both he and Mike pulled out the 3DMGear swords, and turned to face Kenny already knowing that their cover was blown.

Getting his first look at Kenny Oluo was surprised by how old he appeared. Kenny had to be in his late fifties at the earliest, though his hair still had most of its brown color. His face was wrinkled though, and his beard and hair wispy. Though perhaps his most striking feature was the large hat he wore on his head.

"Your one of Levi's, aren't you, tell me has he grown at all?" Kenny asked mockingly.

"No one insults Levi." Oluo growled pointing his blade at Kenny.

"Was just askin'." Kenny said in a surrendering tone. Then suddenly a gun was in each hand, firing just as quickly.

Oluo bearly managed to dodge out of the way, Mike's shoulder getting clipped by the shot when he tried to dodge.

Both of them shot the hooks of their 3DMGear to the buildings and flew up them, their only objective to survive.

Several Military Police got up onto the roofs with them, all of them wielding the guns that Kenny was, but strangely Kenny wasn't actually with them.

Neither he nor Mike had time to think about that now, they had to focus on getting away, and informing Levi of what was happening.

/Jean/

He hated this, he hated watching this. Annie may have killed a bunch of people but she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve an old man standing behind her, groping her while she was tied up unable to do anything.

He wished that she would bite down on her tongue and burst into a Titan, perhaps killing or knocking him out in the process so he could burn this from his mind. He wanted to fight himself, if his legs weren't tied to the legs of the chair, he would have attacked, chair attached to him or not.

"Hay, get the hell of her." A man shouted, and the other reluctantly got off of Annie.

Jean looked to who had told the man off and was shocked to see Mr. Dimo Reeves of the Reeves Company.

"We were told not to harm Historia and Eren in any way. And that is most certainly falling under the category of harming, not to mention disgusting." Mr. Reeves said pointing at the man who was behaving like a lost puppy.

"Honestly you are worse than my son!" Mr. Reeves exclaimed before exiting again.

The man stood there for a long moment watching the door Mr. Reeves had left from before finally returning to Annie, and continuing.

He continued his abuse for a few more minutes before Reeves voice lightly filled the room, and began to grow stronger, signaling that he was coming back.

Once he stepped into the room however Mikasa appeared out of nowhere and kicked one of the men following Reeves in the face knocking them out instantly.

Hari fell from the ceiling, on top of another man, knocking him out as his chin slammed into the ground.

Reeves spun around hearing the commotion, only to be kicked by Mikasa sending him rolling across the room.

A gun suddenly fired, and Jean turned to see that Hari was standing in front of Mikasa blood trickling down her shirt. Before anyone else could react though, Hari ran up to the person who had shot her, the same one who had been assaulting Annie, and punched him in the face.

He could hear Hari's hand brake from the force, and saw it himself as her hand started to lightly steam from her pores. She ignored it though and started untying Annie, while Sasha popped out of the dark and started untying him.

Once he was untied, he flew up onto his feet and charged over to the unconscious man who had assaulted Annie, only to be pulled back be Petra, who must have missed what had transpired.

"Let me kill that bastard!" Jean roared eyes wild.

"Calm down, and think rationally." Was Petra's only response.

"He assaulted Annie, damn bastard is going to pay!" He roared again, ignoring Petra's words.

Hari perked up at that.

"Assaulted as in…" Hari trailed off not wanting to finish what she had said.

"Yes." Jean growled glaring at the man.

Hari's eyes darkened and she walked up to the man, and Jean had suddenly calmed down, realizing that Hari was probably a far more terrifying punisher than he could ever be.

She gently toed his right hand up with her boot, so that his pinky was against the ground and his thumb was only being supported by his other fingers. She let his hand sit like that for a moment, before suddenly bringing her boot down, the sound of breaking bones filling the air as she crushed his whole hand.

The man woke with a start screaming it agony, and Hari ground down on the bones till he passed out from the pain.

All was silent for a moment after, as Hari took her foot off of the destroyed hand, that no matter how much money one had could not be fully fixed.

Hari then pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and began dabbing the blood off of her uniform, even though it would fade away soon anyway.

"Are you okay Annie?" Hari asked sounding so kind and gentle that if Jean had not seen all that she could do, would have assumed Hari to be someone who couldn't hurt a fly.

"Umm, yeah." Annie said softly, while looking at the destroyed hand of her attacker.

"You guys interrogate Mr. Reeves; Annie isn't fit to be here right now." Hari said wrapping her arm around Annie and leading her away.

Jean watched her go, glad that she didn't have to be here any longer.

/Annie/

Hari walked Annie out of the building and through all the allies till they were back out in the open public. She couldn't do much right now, and honestly they both already had so much trauma that working with this seemed minimal, and really it was only the shock of the moment that was bothering Annie.

But Hari was determined to make sure to deal with this.

"After all this insanity is done, I'm going to kidnap a therapist and make them deal with all of us." Hari said as they walked through the busy city.

"What's a therapist?" Annie asked, and Hari paused for a moment before they both continued.

"Change of plans I will become a therapist and deal with all of the Scouts." Hari said.

"I still don't know what a therapist is." Annie said flatly, a deadpan expression on her face.

Hari ignored her in favor of buying a slice of sweet bread, and after doing so led Annie over to a seat and sat her in it, before handing the bread to her.

"Eat it. Eating sweet things is calming." Hari said sitting down next to her.

"We have work to do still." Annie said looking at the taller girl next to her.

"And you were molested; you deserve a break, even if we only have time for a short one." Hari said looking forward, watching the crowed move around itself in a strange mindless wave.

"We deserve a break anyway; it hasn't even been six months since this place was swarming with Titans." Hari said gesturing to the city around them.

Annie had just taken the first bite out of her bread when Hari had said that, making her pause.

Six months, all this insanity had happened in the span of less than six months. The thought of that was absurd, the amount of action that insanity that they had gone through felt like what could have been years.

So much, Hari had fallen off the Wall, been presumed dead, only for her to be rediscovered when Annie had attacked the 57th expedition. They had been taken back, brought to court only for Reiner to attack them and kidnap Hari, then a massive fight in Maria, where Eren had learned of the Coordinate ability.

And now they were here, the Scout's where on the run, Eren and Historia were wanted by the capital, and Annie was sitting against a building eating sweetened bread.

All this insanity and hardship, and a piece of bread was all she got. Worse of all, the madness wasn't even done, Hari had just decided that she deserved a break from it all.

She was pulled from her thoughts as cart barreled past her. Looking up she could see that the sky was suddenly filled with people on 3DMGear as well. Gun shots filled the air moments later, and Scouts started to fall from the buildings, dead.

The Military Police had made their move.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Theories? Comments?**


	20. Chapter 20

Levi sat on a building watching the cart that Eren and Historia were in as it slowly moved through the crowed. It really ticked him off, there were so many people that the cart was forced to constantly stop so not to hit anyone, and all because the king wanted to give the citizens of Trost compensation for all the pain that had happened.

It ticked him off for many reasons, the first being the inconvenience of it all, the other being that it had taken nearly six months for the king to do anything about it at all, he had ignored it entirely till now, and the people had mostly built everything up again, minus construction in lower income areas.

Honestly if the king wanted to help he would be sending workers to repair everything, not a celebration and a little free food. This was more than the people of Maria had gotten, everyone had hated them when they came, but here there was celebration, making the streets impossible to get through.

It was a trap.

A soon as the thought entered his mind, Oluo landed next to him roughly, his eyes wide and full of fear, his hands and clothes covered in blood.

"What happened?" Levi demanded immediately.

"A Caption of the Military Police got suspicious of us, and Mike got shot. He's alive; I put him in an ally so that I could get to you faster." Oluo said quickly, afraid, though he wouldn't admit it.

"No Captain I can think of would be suspicious unless you flat out showed your Scout cloak, who was it?" Levi demanded grabbing Oluo's shoulders.

"I don't know I only was given a first name, an older guy named Kenny." Oluo said and Levi stiffened, eyes widening slightly.

Kenny… the whole thing had his name written all over it, it should have been obvious, a large crowed all wanting to be in one area, where if you left it would be hard, and easy to see, but you couldn't stay either because there were to many guards. Thugs to catch them, even if it only removed the fake set, and I high vantage point.

"Get down!" Levi yelled and a gun shot from directly behind them.

Levi hid behind the chimney of the roof he was on, his cloak slightly torn up at the edge, and the chimney full of holes.

He turned his head to see around the chimney, and sucked in a breath when he did. Oluo was laying on the roof, covered in his own blood now, bullet holes covering his body. And below him stood the face he thought he would never see again.

"No." Levi whispered looking at the madman.

"Yo, Levi." Kenny began reloading his guns as he walked past Oluo's corpse.

"You grow any yet?" He looked up, and Levi saw his face, under the brim of his hat.

Kenny shot his 3DMGear into the top of the roof and then flung himself up into the air, bringing Levi back into his sights.

"Kenny!" Levi yelled throwing his sword at Kenny who blocked it with easy with the side of his gun. But it gave Levi enough time to jump out of the way from the other gun, and in-between the alley ways.

He flew from wall to wall, building to building, as more Military Police blasted everything behind him with their new guns. A crate exploded in front of him, blasting a piece of wood at him cutting his forehead.

He continued flying from building to building, till he crashed right into a saloon. Flipping over onto the other side of the bar, Levi hid just as Kenny burst in. Kenny stomped around the saloon, being his normal, insane self as he did so.

"Levi, come on out." Kenny said, already knowing that he would not.

"You really don't have time to hide, my men will have already taken Histoira and Eren by now… the real ones that is, not the stand-ins." The smugness radiating of Kenny was sickening, but Levi was in no position to go against him.

"Even if you manage to escape my bullets, there are two dozen soldiers just outside who will happily kill you the second you step out. So just give up already, it would be annoying to kill you." Kenny said it like it would be an inconvenience over any actual care.

"What do you want Kenny, Military Police doesn't seem like your style. And wasn't it just a few years ago when you were killing them?" Levi asked as he turned the wine bottle on the nearest shelf so that Levi could look at its reflection to see Kenny.

"Got bored, I wanted to see how law life suited me, and I think I am likin' it." Kenny said and even if Levi couldn't see him, he could tell that Kenny was smirking.

"Tell me, how thoroughly have you studied law?" Levi asked.

"Ba, who has time for that." Kenny scoffed.

"Too bad." Levi pulled up the gun from under the counter and shot Kenny, blasting him out the saloon.

Levi hopped to his feet, and threw a chair out the nearest window, which immediately got shot up. Taking the moment they had to reload to his advantage Levi flew out the same window, only to immediately turn a hundred eighty degrees, and shoot his 3DMGear hook into the person on the saloon roof.

Using his other hook to actually propel himself onto the neighboring building dragging the hooked body with him. The Military Police reloaded and fired, but Levi used the hooked man to his advantage by pulling him in front of himself, making the body take the bullets.

Throwing the body aside Levi shot his hook to the building behind the police and shot forward, killing both of them as he passed them.

Now free from the trap Levi flew to where he knew the cart Eren and Historia was supposed to be headed.

He flew through the air, faster than what would be considered healthy; killing all the Military Police flying through the city that got in his way. Soon more Scouts joined him, though he was disheartened to not see any veteran soldiers among them.

They caught up to the cart, and Levi quickly killed the people who had taken control of it, allowing Jean and Armin to take it as he went back to the sky to kill off more Military Police.

/Hari/

Hari and Annie shot to their feet, as the cart containing Eren and Historia barreled past them. Without any hesitation both of them began chasing after it, they ran after it for a moment before they took to the skies to get there faster, but the second they were in the air, they were truly able to see the devastation caused by the Military Police.

Across the rooftops Scouts laid dead, and Military Police patrolled the sky, hunting for more. It was impossible for someone to survive, well for normal humans anyway.

"Annie you chase the cart I'll distract them." Hari said watching the Military Police who still hadn't spotted them.

"Hari!" Annie yelled, realizing what she was about to do was stupid.

"Go!" Hari yelled before she shot straight towards the Military Police swords drawn and a mad look on her face.

The Military Police spotted her approaching them fast, they were not ready for something like that to acute though, and momentarily panicked, giving Hari enough time to reach them. She caught the first one, and killed him so fast that the others didn't even realize he was dead till she went towards them.

She got a woman next, her face full of fear and Hari tore her to shreds with her blades, getting drenched in blood in the process. Though when doing this the third woman seamed to regain her composure and shot Hari straight in the gut, the frag bullet tearing apart her middle.

Hari hissed in pain, but did not stop. She flew at the woman who had shot her, and the woman froze, not expecting Hari to be able to shrug off such a wound.

After dealing with the woman, Hari flew towards the cart, killing every Military Police who got in her way, or got near Annie.

Five Military Police suddenly jumped in front of her, all of them shooting at her at once. Hari dodged but still many shots hit her, turning her front into a mess of flesh and blood, barely recognizable as human. Hari lost her balance from the on slot and crashed into the building she was flying over.

She lay still for a moment, waiting for a bit of her body to regenerate, she was lucky, only one fragment had hit her face, and her arms and legs were mostly intact, so she was still able to move, the Titan ability making it so she could survive; and still do stuff, with all her organs blown to bits.

She heard the Military Police who had shot her approach, and slowed her breathing while closing her eyes.

"She was insane, what the hell." A man said, Hari felt his nudge her with his boot, she assumed it was out of curiosity, and less if she survived, because, who honestly could survive the amount of damage she had taken.

"Wait, is that steam?" Someone else asked, and Hari smirked.

Her eyes shot open, and she kicked the person nearest her, knocking them down. Hari twisted her body and stabbed them in the chest, killing them. She slowly pushed herself back up to her feet, the blade in the man being used as a support.

The other four did not move as she did this, frozen in fear as she climbed back onto her feet, covered in blood and riddled with bullet wounds. She detached the blade once she was on her feet leaving it in the man, before slowly pulling out another one.

"What, what?" One of them asked, staring at her in horror like he was looking a Titan in the face, and he kind of was.

Hari lunged at him, stabbing him in the chest before pulling the fresh blade to the side, cutting through his middle. She lunged at the next killing her, before detaching that blade as well, she stabbed the one next to her with her other blade as they tried to get away.

Pulling out one more blade, she threw it, hitting the one who had just started their escape. She stood there for a moment collecting herself, the blood lose addling her mind, and though she knew she wasn't going to die from it, it still greatly affected her ability to function.

Falling onto her backside Hari slowly lay down in the pool of blood on the roof, her vision growing hazy. She wondered if Annie had intercepted the cart, and with that thought her vision faded to nothingness.

/

Hari woke with a start, cool air blowing across her chest; she blushed deep red realizing that the bullets had completely destroyed her shirt. Looking around she grabbed a male Military Police officer's shirt. She ripped it off of him and put it on herself.

After she finished buttoning the shirt Hari got up, and realized that the sun had move quite a bit since she had passed out.

A switch went off in her mind, and the memories of her quick battle poured in, she didn't know what had happened, and she was keen on finding out.

She activated her 3DMGear only to realize it was out of gas, Hari looked at it in confusion, because it shouldn't be out of fuel yet, but then she saw that it had a bullet hole in it.

Sighing in annoyance she jumped down into the ally next to the building she was on, only to be pinned against the wall instantly.

She tensed, but then her captor let go, Hari spun around and came face to face with Mike. They stared at each other for a minute and Hari realized that his shoulder was bandaged and covered in blood.

"Oluo and I were watching the enemy when we were spotted, I was hit and he hid me here while he went to report to Levi. I passed out soon after he left, what happened?" Mike asked, looking at the Military Police crest on the shirt she had stolen.

"I don't know, we had just gotten back the fake Eren and Historia when the real one's were stolen, me and Annie chased them, and I ended up being a distraction so Annie could intercept the cart, but after getting hit several times I passed out form lack of blood." Hari reported to the older man.

"So neither of us knows what is current, I don't like what that could entail." Mike said, stroking his chin with his uninjured side.

"Unless everyone is dead we will learn soon enough." Hari shrugged and they both exited the ally, heading towards the exit of Trost in hopes of finding allies.

As they walked they noticed Garrison soldiers picking up and carrying away many bodies, both Survey Corp and Military Police. It felt like a waste, so many people dead for no discernible reason, many had family, and in the end it only served to weaken humanity further.

It was like the Wizarding War all over again.

The thought struck Hari like lightning, it was like the war, people dead, blood wasted, for what? More power to the people already in charge? It was pointless, and it angered her; people cowered in the streets, waiting for another firefight to fill their streets, kids stared off into the distance traumatized by the horror they had witnessed.

It was all pointless.

They arrived rather quickly, though that may have been due to Hari being lost in her thoughts for the whole walk.

Jean, Conny, Sasha, Annie, Ymir, Petra, and Levi sat on benches while Mikasa patted Armin's back as he threw up into the river they were next to.

"What happened?" Mike asked walking over to Levi, Hari tried to follow but she was suddenly wrapped up in Annie's arms.

"Hello?" Hari said both brows rising in surprise as she looked down at Annie.

"She's been worried about you, she said that you had gone to distract the Military Police, and when you didn't return to her she freaked out." Ymir said smirking, though Hari could see that she wasn't into it, her eyes dark and distant. Hari didn't need to be good at Legilimency to know that Ymir was deeply worried about Historia.

"I did not." Annie said, glaring at the other girl.

Hari and Ymir both gave the shorter girl deadpanned looks, but she did not back down.

"Whatever." Ymir said sitting back down to continue brooding; Hari's brows shot up in surprise. Ymir was not one to back down like that; Historia being taken must be really affecting her.

"So we failed to keep Eren and Historia out of the Military Police's slimy hands?" Hari asked, already knowing the answer, there lack of presence, as well as the tension left no other option.

No one answered, they really didn't need to either, it was written on their faces what had happened.

"Why is Armin throwing up?" Hari asked, hoping to get a better response out of everyone.

"He killed one of the Military Police chasing us, saving Jean when he did it." Mikasa said slowly leading Armin away from the river he was throwing up in, over to where everyone else was sitting.

After he was seated Hari walked over to him, and kneeled in front of him, smiling at him when he looked up at her.

"How are you doing?" Hari asked kindly, wishing that therapists existed in this world.

"What right did I have to do that, I bet they were nice, she hesitated, I didn't…" Armin continued his rambling, but Hari tuned it out and instead rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, you are just going to make yourself go into shock." Hari said calmly.

"Mind if I sit?" Hari asked pointing to the floor right next to Armin.

"Sure." Armin said hesitantly, watching her as she sat down next to him.

"You are doing pretty well, all things considered, my first kill I ended up passed out for three days." Hari said patting his back.

"That's not reassuring, considering what you do now." Armin said chuckling without any humor.

"The past can't be changed, if you get stuck in the past you can't change either. Let the dead be fertilizer for you to grow more as a person." Hari said seriously.

He looked at her in confusion.

"I never knew my parents, and I couldn't let go of that fact, I lost my godfather, and I couldn't get past that, all my friends before joining the training regiment are dead. It was only after I entered these Walls that I have been able to finally accept, and… forgive myself. I'm a very different person from who I used to be, I grew, accept what has happened, and you will grow too." With that Hari stood back up, and left Armin to dwell on those thoughts.

"Who were you before coming here?" Mikasa asked once Hari had walked out of earshot of everyone else.

"That version of me is dead." Hari asked, but Mikasa only crossed her arms, glaring daggers at Hari.

"Why hide what is dead?" Mikasa asked, raising a brow.

"What is worth learning about it, it has no impact on me now, that life is gone." Hari said, but a shiver went down her spine when she said it; she ignored it.

"Fine. I will learn one day though Hari Peverell." Mikasa said threateningly.

/Zeke/

"Magic! That's how we are planning on fighting them?" Bertolt yelled looking into the black hole of a hood, in hopes of finding a face.

"It is a powerful tool, one that will help us greatly in the battle ahead, because if I remember correctly, there are an equal amount of Shifters on either side, plus extremely powerful soldiers, you are outnumbered." The Sorcerer said there voice genderless, hidden by some form of magic.

"We have the Backpack Titan, just because they aren't here yet doesn't mean that they aren't coming!" Bertolt said angrily.

"Colossal Titan, the Backpack Titan is not a Titan meant for fighting, you know that." Zeke said annoyed, with the boy.

"Why the reservations? It is extremely powerful, and… effective against Titan Shifters." The Sorcerer said, their voice irritating Bertolt the more he heard it.

"I'm not an idiot, seeing your power displays against the regular Titans showed me more than you think it did. Hari suffered at your hands, at the hands of magic, it is the only explanation for why she has scars despite being a Titan Shifter." Bertolt said pointing an accusing finger at the Sorcerer.

"I was not involved with what has happened to Hari, none of her scars are of my doing. I still fail to see were your worry is placed." The Sorcerer said.

"You are just as able to do what was done to Hari, and we aren't your allies, we are just a way for you to get her, and take her back to continue whatever your people have been doing to her." Bertolt scoffed, but all of a sudden he could not breathe, the breath pulled from his lungs.

"I will not take Hari Potter back to that place, you insinuating that is insulting." If Bertolt could see the Sorcerer's eyes he was sure that they would be burning with anger.

He started to feel faint, and the air still hadn't returned to his lungs, only when his vision started to darken did the air return to his lungs.

He fell to his knees and took a huge breath of air, his lungs singing with joy at being refilled.

"Harming you would not be of value to me, I need you to keep the others away when I take Hari back, because based on what I have heard; they will not be the most willing to part with her."

/Rod/

Rod smiled as he walked up to the house. It was an old house that sat on his land. It was near the church, that he would take the occupants of this building to soon.

He walked to the door, ignoring the Survey Corp cart parked on the side of the building as he walked in. Once inside he debated taking off his coat and hat, or leaving them on; he would appear more desperate to meet her if he came in with his outside wear on, but he would be more approachable in simpler clothes.

After a moment of debate, he decided to take off his coat and hat. He gently hung them up on the coat rack, the coat making the old stand lean slightly to the side. Brushing his shoulders he walked up the stairs, his hand just barely hovering over the railing, as he climbed them.

He reached the door they were both being held in, and waited a moment before slowly opening the door, Historia's name on his lips as he did so.

When he entered Historia was staring at him in shock, without weighting a moment he ran across the room and enveloped her in his arms, her body sagging when he did so. He smirked slightly; he was right about her wanting to have parental connection, something her mother always failed to do; though now Rod saw that more to his advantage than as a disadvantage.

Yes, it was all going perfectly.

* * *

 **Rod is being scummy as ever.**

 **Tell me what you think, I enjoy feedback.**


	21. Chapter 21

Ymir was worried, there was really only one reason that Historia and Eren would be captured, especially since her and the other Shifters were not. Whoever orchestrated this wanted Historia to eat Eren and inherit the Coordinate ability.

Killing Eren would be bad obviously, but Ymir had also heard stories about the Coordinate ability when she was a Goddess; how the ability changed the mind of the one possessing it, they inherited with the ability, the memories of all the previous Coordinates, not like how she had a few spotty memories of Marcel, no they got every memory like it was their own, people were lost to the memories.

She did not want Historia to suffer that, she didn't want Historia to suffer the curse of the Titan at all, and now she was gone, and perhaps even would be forced to become the Coordinate.

Ymir cringed at the thought, her own memories of her turn brought to the forefront of her mind, and the years she spent as a Titan.

"I'm so old." She didn't mean to say it out loud, was her mind so off that she couldn't even control what she said?

"What do you mean by that?" Annie asked looking at her in confusion.

"Before I ate Mar- your friend, I had been a Titan for around sixty years, just, wandering around." Ymir sighed waving her hand around randomly.

"Wow, and you are still with Historia?" Annie asked after a moment of silence.

"Would you rather me be with some old grandma?" Ymir asked defensively.

"No, it's just…" Annie trailed off, Hari really had opened her up, the Annie of training camp would have never allowed her emotions to move as they did now.

"You wonder how long Hari may have been in that Titan." Ymir said looking at the shorter girl.

The thought had crossed Ymir's mind a few times as well, Hari had obviously not been a part of whatever Annie used to be in, so it really only left her being in Ymir's circumstance, trapped in the body of a Pure Titan for who knows how long, before unforeseen circumstances allowed her freedom.

"She's definitely had hardships, and sometime when she was a Titan those scars had to have happened, so it's safe to say that her body and her birthdate don't align." Ymir said, looking up as Hari came out of the woods, firewood in hand.

"Yeah." Annie said absently, the return of Hari from her venture into the woods to get more wood for their fire, seemed to turn Annie's focus away from their conversation.

Hari tossed the wood into the flames, embers soared into the air when she did, seeming to fill the night sky with stars till they all slowly faded away. H

She then brushed the dirt and bark from her clothes before she sat down next to them around the fire. Ymir watched Hari as she relaxed, making her eye twitch in annoyance.

"We can't just keep hiding, we need to do something." Ymir growled glaring at Levi as she did so.

"Moblit and Hanji are currently working on figuring out about the Reeves incident, we will move soon, but we need time to gather our resources and for our plans to fall into place before we can." Levi said calmly as he looked across them all.

"We don't have time; Eren will be eaten any day now." Ymir said glaring at Levi who glared back.

"We also can't rush in, we don't even know where they have been taken, and right now everything is moving into its place. We will save Eren soon but right now we cannot." Levi said, before turning back to look at the fire.

"So we just wait around in the woods, waiting for something to happen!" Ymir yelled.

"Yes." Was all Levi said.

/Hari/

Hari was annoyed; it felt exactly like she had felt in Hogwarts during her later years. The adults had all the information, but none of it was being shared. They were just being told to wait around while the 'grown-ups' take care of everything.

But like last time, everything still stood on the shoulders of the people not being told.

A sharp pain went to Hari's eye and she pressed her hand over the eye patch in surprise and pain. The stress must have gotten to her, and a damaged vain must have burst because of it.

Hari tore off the eye patch and held her hand over her eye, blood streaming down her face, evaporating as it did so.

"Hari, Hari! What happened?" Annie yelled grabbed her arm that was holding the eye.

"Stress, it must have, burst. Dammit it hurts!" Hari exclaimed gritting her teeth.

"Hari!" Annie yelled again.

"I just, need, to rest. I'll be alright, tomorrow." Hari grit out before she shuffled over to the edge of the camp they had set and laid down.

Hari breathed slowly as she lay there, steadying her heartbeat and mind. The blood had slowed, and it didn't hurt as much. She was surprised, it had been a long time since her eye had acted up, she had learned how not to move it, and that had stopped it from continuing to do this. The recent stress must have gotten to her more than she had realized.

She sighed, the sound coming out almost like a whimper, as she closed her good eye and let darkness take her.

/Time skip/

 **Government is overtaken, King is a fraud!**

Through cunning and wit, the three factions of the military exposed the Government lying to us from the beginning! They have prevented advancements in technology to keep themselves in power, even though it prevented a better lifestyle for the people of the Walls.

And now they wish to further stop humanity's progression by killing the Titans who have gained human form; their deaths will prevent us from ever taking back Wall Maria, and further beyond.

/

Hari held the newspaper her face displaying shock; they had taken over the government. She was not sure if everything in the paper was to be believed, but she knew that that part was sure.

"We need to head to Sina, regroup, and find Eren and Historia. Erwin probably already knows where they are, they have probably been interrogating the governors since they took over." Levi said, from the side of everyone who stood behind Hari reading the newspaper she held.

"Finally, I was getting tired of running around in these woods." Ymir said hopping to her feet; Levi raised a brow at her antics.

"You're antsy." Annie said dryly.

"She wishes to save the love of her life, to be the dashing prince coming to save the princess... literally actually." Hari said dramatically mocking Ymir.

"Oi brats, we're leaving." Levi said as he walked away with only Mikasa following him.

Everyone stared at his retreating form for a moment, and then like a switch was flipped everyone scrambled to catch up with him, Hari at the back since she had to get up from sitting; which while not taking much time at all, did bring her to the back of the group.

They walked through the forest quickly, not stopping for any rest at all, something they had luckily gotten used to.

Hari felt a sharp pain go throughout her whole body, making her hiss through her teeth, all the wounds that refused to properly heal on her body flared with pain; warmth slowly poured down her body before rising up again; she was bleeding.

Pulling the eye patch from her face she let the steam escape before putting the patch back in place. Hari had no idea what was going on, her wounds from Azkaban had been acting up more in the recent days, almost feeling like they were being pulled off.

But the worst pain was not any of her wounds, but her mind, every time it had happened she got a massive headache like her head had been clobbered by a brick. It made her good eye blurry and made her thoughts foggy.

Hari pushed the pain away and continued to follow the rest of her squad.

/Reiner/

Reiner was hesitant to speak with the Sorcerer, they had not been happy when Bertolt had spoken to them about Hari, but he did not intend to insult or insinuate anything so he hoped that he was good, and wouldn't be choked.

"What do you wish to speak about?" The Sorcerer said facing the abandoned fields of Wall Maria.

"You know Hari, what was she like? I know her now, but she seems very jaded, and lacks empathy most of the time." Reiner said, noticing the Sorcerer stiffen when he said what he did.

"She lacks empathy?" The Sorcerer asked, their genderless voice even more blank than usual.

"Most of the time she seems to, but she does go out of her way to help people, so her lack of empathy almost seems fake." Reiner said thinking of Hari.

"So she still has her signature 'Saving people thing'." The Sorcerer said, sounding fond of memories from long ago.

"You knew her well?" Reiner asked.

"Not as well as some people, but before all this, I think I knew her well." The Sorcerer said.

"Do you know why she is a Shifter? Neither of you are Eldians." Reiner asked wanting to know more.

"The spell that was used to send her here was botched; I wouldn't be surprised if the effects also caused that as well as her age nearly being cut in half." The Sorcerer said, still also seeming to process the fact that the woman they used to know was really only a girl again.

"Do sorcerers and normal people just live around each other? Because people hear do not like Titan Shifters, which I say is the closest equivalent." Reiner asked curiously.

"Why do you ask? My world is of no concern to you. Our worlds were never meant to meet; it was an accident that all this happened." The Sorcerer said.

"I wanted to know how you and Hari met." Reiner said.

"What do you mean?" They asked confusion hinting through their genderless voice.

"You're a sorcerer and she is a normal person… well a Titan Shifter now, but you know what I mean." Reiner said.

"Hari is a 'Sorcerer' the Potter line is a very powerful magical line, the Peverell's were powerful as well." The Sorcerer said still sounding slightly confused.

"Hari never showed her magic, I assumed that she didn't have it since you have been using it. Before revealing herself as a Shifter I can see why she didn't but she could have passed it off as a Titan ability after it was revealed." Reiner said.

The Sorcerer did not comment further.

/Erwin/

Erwin watched as Levi and his squad entered the base and sighed with relief. He had sent scouting parties to try and find them, but Levi was too good to be caught by those, so Erwin just had to wait and hope that Levi would figure out what happened and that he would turn up sooner rather than later.

"Commander." Hanji's voice said from behind him.

"Levi just arrived; brief him quickly, we don't have much time." Erwin stated turning around to look at Hanji as he did.

Hanji nodded once before turning around again and exiting the room Erwin was standing in. Erwin watched her exit before turning around to look out the window again, he watched as Levi's squad broke off from Levi as he entered the building.

Oluo, Mike, and Petra moved away from the younger ones to talk with each other while almost all the others sat down to converse with each other.

He smiled, they were good soldiers and had proven themselves in battle many times. There were also three Shifters, Ymir, Annie, and Hari, all unique and incredibly powerful; when they got Eren back it would be a two to one battle to retake the Wall.

Then he could learn about that basement, and with it, all the secrets that had been hidden from the world, all the secrets that his father had tried to find. He pushed the thought to the back on his mind; he needed to discuss his plan to recapture Eren with Levi.

Turning from the window he walked away.

/Mikasa/

Something was wrong with Hari; Mikasa did not know what was wrong with her, but she knew that something was definitely wrong. The last few days Hari had been wincing and flinching, followed by steam rolling off her body.

Normally Mikasa would not be bothered to check and see what was wrong, but this upcoming fight was to save Eren from being eaten, and she would not have anyone mess it up.

"Hari, what is wrong." Mikasa asked coldly.

"There is a long list, so it might take a while." Hari said before inhaling, signaling that she was about to say a very long list.

"I meant what is wrong with you." Mikasa said her eyes narrowing.

"Again a long list." Hari said.

Mikasa just glared at her, but Hari did not budge, she was the only one who didn't budge when Mikasa stared people down; it was annoying.

"Hari I am not in the mood to play games. We are going directly into a fight soon, and I need to know if you are actually ready for it. You have been limping around constantly hurting, you have to be in fighting shape; not whatever shape this is." Mikasa said, done with beating around the bush.

Hari remained quiet, before turning around and walking over to a crate and sitting down beside it. She pulled one of her legs up to herself and stuck the other one out. Mikasa watched her do all this before walking over to her after she had sat down.

"Well?" Mikasa asked standing over Hari.

"I will be fine for the upcoming fight." Hari said, glaring up at Mikasa as she did.

Mikasa did not budge; she only glared down at the scarred girl, like she did to her. Neither of them moved from where they were, they waited for the other to break, but they did not.

"You better be." Mikasa said after a moment before turning around and walking away, Hari watched her leave annoyed with the younger girl.

Hari knew that Mikasa only wanted to save Eren, but she seemed to become very single-minded whenever Eren actually was in danger, which tended to get others in trouble.

She reminded Hari of herself, though where she had always tried to save everyone Mikasa brought all that energy to protect one person.

It terrified Hari just how dedicated Mikasa was to protect Eren, and she knew that Mikasa would not hesitate to harm, or even kill any of them if it meant saving Eren…

* * *

 **We're getting to the endgame now.**

 **Any thoughts? Please comment them.**


	22. Chapter 22

Reiner slowly walked towards Wall Maria, having just returned from his scouting mission to see if the Scouts had made any moves to retake the Wall. He had not seen anything out of the ordinary, and was beginning to get tired of waiting around for something that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

Looking up at the Wall Reiner noticed the Sorcerer sitting on the edge, their legs hanging over the side. He watched them for a moment longer before he continued to the Wall, climbing up on top of it in his Titan form.

Once up there he pulled himself out of his nape, steam bursting into his face when he did so. Ripping off the flesh that attached to his face Reiner fully removed himself from his Titan body.

Sliding down onto the top of the Wall Reiner walked over to the Sorcerer; he watched as they spun there wand between there gloved fingers slowly. They seemed lost in their own world, and Reiner really wished that he knew more about that world.

"What are you doing?" Reiner asked the figure.

"I have been trying to locate Hari be her magical signal, normally it would only point in her direction, but for some reason when I try and track her this way, the wand pulls my arm. It is similar to how- never mind it doesn't matter. The point is I can't get a solid point on her by tracking her magic." The Sorcerer said, presumably irritated; Reiner couldn't actually tell, they were a master of their emotions.

"Is magic the only way you can track someone?" Reiner asked, before flinching, realizing that he had probably asked a dumb question.

"No, there are other ways to track people, but this one is the only one that has given me any results. Hari's being was changed substantially when she was transported here, so I can't track her normally; but even with me trying to track her magic, I can't get a solid reading." The Sorcerer explained.

"This is actually one of the least popular ways to track people, because it gentry pulls on their magic when you track them like this; alerting them. It pulls on me though so I don't know if it is pulling on them or not." The Sorcerer further explained.

"Why doesn't it work how it's supposed to?" Reiner asked, feeling more confident with his questions.

"I imagine that her magic has also changed when she was transported here. The only other explanation would be that she is currently using too much of her magic for me to get a solid reading on it, but since you said she never used her magic I don't think that is the case." The Sorcerer said before they stopped spinning their wand.

The Sorcerer mumbled something and then their wand began to vibrate, before sharply jerking their arm forward, pulling at it. Thinking quickly Reiner grabbed the Sorcerer before they could fall of the Wall.

Pulling them back, Reiner was surprised by just how hard the wand pulled against them, then suddenly it stopped, and both of them were thrown back; crashing onto the top of the Wall.

Reiner rubbed the back of his head in pain, he heard the Sorcerer grown as well.

"What was that?" Reiner demanded.

"That was me trying to locate Hari based on her magic; I have never felt that strong of a pull though, her magic must be hyperactive right now. Because there is no way that her magic has simply changed, she has to be actively using it right now."

/Hari/

They rode silently through the night on carriages, everyone was silent as they slowly approached where they believed Eren to be held; Reiss's church. Hari hoped that they were right about this plan, because if Eren was not here, he would be eaten, and Mikasa would do who knows what.

Sighing Hari as she turned towards Mikasa, and watched her stiff form as she stared straight ahead, watching the road. Mikasa was probably the best chance they had at victory in this battle, but she was also the least predictable, and there for the most dangerous.

She would not let anything get in the way of protecting Eren, even if it was the safety of the rest of her team.

Pushing the thoughts from her mind Hari turned her eyes to the road, wanting this tense ride to be over with, while also dreading that they would actually reach where they were going.

Clearing her mind as best she could, Hari closed her eyes and waited for the carriage to stop.

All was silent and at peace for a moment, just the gentle bouncing of the carriage as it drove over the dirt roads of the countryside. There was nothing to worry about.

Hari imagined that she was taking a fun carriage ride, that there was nothing to worry about. She was with her friends; who was she with? Flashes of people from Hogwarts flew through her mind, but they didn't feel right, none of them felt right.

She then pushed her mind to her new friends, but as she saw the 104th Training Corp and the Scouts in her mind, she began pushing them out too.

Opening her eyes Hari turned her head and saw Annie, she was just sitting down, looking out straight ahead, seeming to be lost in her own thoughts. Hari smiled at her, she was her greatest friend.

A hole dug itself into Hari's chest, making her feel hollow, _Friend_ felt like an odd word to say when describing Annie, but Hari didn't know why.

Hari dug through her mind, trying to find an answer to the hollowness of her chest. She dug and dug, and then she found it, a deep memory, buried under so much pain from that year; fourth year.

Hari had felt this pain once before, she asked them to the Yule Ball, they said they would love to go, it was what best _Friends_ do. But why had that hurt, they were friends, great friends, and they continued to be.

Hari sighed, her memory was good, but constantly being beaten down by Dementors had buried most of her happy memories under the constant repeat of the bad memories; and it left her wondering why the word _Friend_ has caused such hollowness in her chest.

The carriage stopped, and Hari was pushed from her questioning.

They all quietly got out of the carriage and slowly walked to the Reiss's church. Hari pulled a sword from her side, making sure to not make noise when she did so; many of the others that had accompanied them did the same.

They reached the front door, everyone quietly standing outside waiting for anything; Levi approached and kicked the door down in a single kick. Immediately they all poured into the building ready for a fight, only to find an empty room.

"Where are they?" Someone from behind Hari asked.

"They are here somewhere, look around; try to find a hidden door." Levi ordered; immediately everyone began looking, pulling books from shelves moving tables and carpets, stripping the room bare to try and find where Rod could have taken Historia and Eren.

"Here!" Hanji quietly shouted, pointing at a hole in the floor that was once covered be a rug and table.

Levi walked over, and cracked it open, peering in to see if there were any threats. After a moment he opened it all the way revealing a winding staircase down into the earth.

"When we go down there, we don't know what we will be facing, we may have to kill people we care about, we may die down there, we know nothing; are you ready for that?" Levi asked.

"Yes sir." Everyone said quietly.

Levi nodded, and then took the first step down, everyone else soon following. It was a long journey down the staircase; they could only make out the barest outline of the stairs too leaving everyone on edge.

"Stop." Levi said sharply, but still very quietly.

"Pass the barrels up, we're at the door." Levi said, and like he ordered everyone moved the barrels full of smoke powder up to the front of the line, ready to be thrown into wherever they were going.

"On my signal… ready, go!" Levi yelled kicking open the door, with the barrels immediately being thrown out into room the door once hid.

The barrels exploded and they ran out; the room was massive, so large that Hari could not properly see where the ends of the room were. The room was also entirely made of some type of crystal, a crystal that glowed lighting up the whole area.

Pushing the questions she had to the back of her mind Hari jumped off the stairs landing on the floor, deep in the fog where no one had any chance of seeing her.

Looking up she saw everyone else fly overhead ready to engage in battle against the Rouge Military Police, except for Sasha who stayed at the top of the stairs bow in hand, ready to shoot any of the Military Police who tried to escape.

Hari smirked, and bit into her hand.

Her senses spread outward to accommodate the massive increase in mass to her body. She kneeled beneath the smoke, still hidden from everyone, though now she was much closer to the edge of the smoke.

Hari's eyes flew open, her good one seemingly glowing green in the thick smoke, she smiled, mouth stretching wide showing off many teeth and twisting the rest of her face into something quiet terrifying.

Hari crawled across the ground, continuing to keep herself secrete, not quite ready to reveal herself yet. Turning her gaze upward she saw the form of a person flying through the air, she tracked them with her eye waiting to see if they shot bullets or used swords.

She watched until finally two shots came from them, immediately Hari sprang into action, her arm shot out of the fog grabbing the person and pulling them back into the fog, she looked at them again, making sure that it really was an enemy.

Confirming that they were, Hari squeezed her hand tight, crushing their body. She then threw the remains, somehow managing to hit a pillar when she did so.

The crushed body exploded into a mass of gore when it hit the pillar, making every Military Police officer freeze, when they realized that it was one of their own that was now nothing more than past of a wall.

Levi's Squad used their shock and horror to their advantage, taking out several more officers before they regained enough of their bearings to not just sit around.

Now not trying to hide as hard, but still trying to keep her immediate position hidden Hari quickly moved through smoke, with occasional shots in her direction giving Levi's Squad openings.

Hari jumped up onto her feet right in front of several Military Police officers, they all freaked out with most pulling away from her, but some unfortunate crashed into her. Hari quickly grabbed the three that had crashed into her, two pressed together in one hand, and the third completely trapped in her other hand.

Crushing the one Hari threw their mangled corpse hitting another Military Police officer out of the air. Hari flexed her hand preparing to crush the two in her hand when all her scars suddenly glowed, before they all ripped open.

Hari dropped the two Military Police officers in surprise and pain, before her body violently lurched to the side making her crash into and breaking one of the many pillars holding up the massive room.

She twisted in pain, her body bleeding from hundreds of scars ripped open, each one throbbing in agony.

Hari screamed, though in her Titan it came out as a roar of agony. She did not care that she had just alerted Rod to their presence, the pain blocked out any rational. It hurt so bad, far worse that it had when she was human; it was the worst pain she had experienced since coming to this world.

Then it was gone; but the after effect of the pain left her on the ground unable to move, except for the occasional twitch of pain; she was completely paralyzed.

Unable to move she could only watch as Levi's squad took down the rest of the Military Police, the smoke still partly covering her, but almost completely gone. She followed them with her eyes as they went down into a tunnel and then out of sight.

Hari pushed her body to move, or to at least get herself out of her Titan, but she was to worn down to do even that; groaning she let her eye fall half closed, but her eye took it all the way, and she was engulfed in darkness.

/Annie/

Annie watched in shock as Hari suddenly fell, every single one of her many scars bursting open, blood flowing off of her in rivers. She watched as Hari smashed through the pillar, half burying herself under debris, the rocks crushing her lower body, ripping her apart further. She heard her scream of agony, a sound Annie never thought she would hear, and one she never wanted to hear again.

Looking at her friend laying on the floor, her body torn apart; even in her Titan form she looked so vulnerable. The smoke blocked large parts of her from being seen, but even with what was visible, the damage was horrifying, it would take several hours for her body to full reassemble itself.

A sharp pain hit Annie's right leg, pulling her attention from Hari; a good thing to since the next second a bullet flew right where her head was a moment ago. Looking down she saw that her right foot had been blasted off by a gunshot.

She needed to focus on the battle at hand; she couldn't let her mind stray to Hari.

Annie turned sharply to the right, only to immediately spin out of control and crash into the ground, breaking several bones when she did so. The straps of her 3DMGear must have been destroyed when her foot was blasted off by the gunshot; she couldn't fly properly without it.

Pushing herself up to a sitting position Annie concentrated on her foot as she looked at it; willing it to heal faster, while ignoring her other injuries.

The gunfire had stopped, and her foot had finally repaired itself. Hopping to her feet Annie followed Levi's Squad into a tunnel at the end of the massive room. She hesitated at the entrance of the tunnel, turning to look back at Hari for a moment before turning back to the tunnel and entering it.

Hari would be safe in there for now, all the Military Police had retreated into this tunnel, there were no threats to Hari's safety.

She ran to catch up to the rest of Levi's Squad only to quickly stop when she ran right up to a net blocking her from them. They were trapped between two nets, watching as the small forms of Historia and Rod Reiss conversed with Kenny, before Kenny suddenly turned away from them, walking up the crystal stairs to where Eren was chained up.

The room even at a distance looked almost exactly the same as she remembered her own room where she had become the Female Titan. It filled her stomach with dread when she saw it, she had thought that the next time she saw a room like this, she would be the one chained up.

Pushing the existential dread from her mind, Annie pulled out her sword and swung against the net. The sword stopped dead in its tracks, jolting Annie's arm uncomfortably; the rope making this net was not standard rope, Annie didn't even know what it might be.

"Guys, I'm stuck on the other side." Annie called out to them.

"We can't get through the rope to the chamber Eren is in, not for a while at least. Can't you turn into your Titan and break the net apart?" Levi asked.

"I'm injured, why can't Ymir do it?" Annie asked confused as to why she would need to break the nets, when Ymir was right there.

"Historia is too close to Ymir, having Ymir transform and get attacked by the remaining Military Police would evoke an unpredictable reaction from Historia; and we can't risk it being a bad reaction." Levi said glaring at her, before turning around to watch Rod, Historia, Kenny, and Eren.

"Bastard might actually help us for once." Levi suddenly grunted.

Looking at what Levi was talking about Annie saw Eren mouth ungagged and blood pouring down his face, Kenny standing above him. She could not hear what he was saying but whatever it was only seemed to make Rod more desperate for Historia to inject herself with the Titan spinal fluid.

Then a thousand things happened at once.

Historia slapped the syringe of Titan spinal fluid to the floor, Rod Reiss freaked out and tried to attack Historia, making Ymir get angry and turn into her Titan form.

Historia beat her father to the ground and then ran up to Eren, Kenny laughing the whole time while Ymir in her Titan form ripped apart the net to the chamber, leaving Annie still unable to help.

Levi and several others ran to Rod Reiss, only for him to lick the Titan spinal fluid, beginning his transformation into a Titan, which blasted those after him back.

Historia reached where Eren was, and began unlocking the chains holding him to the walls; only for her to be blown back by the heat blasts coming from Rod Reiss. Right before she crashed into the back wall Ymir coughed her in her hand.

Mikasa pushed through the heat waves and reached Eren, and began unlocking him with Jean and Conny helping her.

Annie felt her last rib fuse itself back in one piece and bit into her hand, turning her into a Titan; she ripped through the net; right as she did that the whole place began to shake and fall apart as Rod's Titan continued to grow in size, getting even larger than the Colossal Titan.

An extremely powerful heat wave blew everyone away from him and broke several pillars bringing the roof down.

Annie ran to Hari as the roof began falling, she needed to get her out of here. She turned to look at the entrance only to see it get covered by falling debris.

Annie lunged at Hari, straddling her before she immediately hardened her body, right as the roof fell over them.

/Ymir/

Ymir held Historia in her hands, pressing her against her chest, so happy to be holding her again. Turning her gaze away from her hands Ymir looked across Eren's creation, a massive interconnected maze of hardened Titan flesh; and in the center of this beautiful maze stood a massive crystal version of Eren's Titan.

She turned back to Historia who was still trapped in her grasp, ignoring the absence of Hari and Annie as best she could.

"Ymir let me go." Historia finally yelled from her hands.

"No." Ymir grunted from her Titan form.

"Why not?" Historia yelled again, her voice muffled by Ymir's hands.

"Haven't held you, in a while." Ymir said struggling to speak in her Titan form, but unwilling to get out of it and let go of Historia.

"We need to stop my father! He could hurt someone while he is a Titan!" Historia yelled again struggling in Ymir's hands with newfound vigor, while trying to convince Ymir into action.

"Can't." Was all Ymir responded with.

"Why not?" Historia challenged.

"Buried underground, I can't dig out." Ymir said turning away from her hands to the caved in ceiling, further emphasizing to herself that she could not dig them out.

"Eren can." Historia said.

"Too tired, used hardening ability." Ymir responded.

"What about Hari and Annie, they aren't as strong as Eren but they can still dig us out." Historia said.

Ymir remained silent, once again turning her head away from her hands to look in the general direction of where they had entered this room from, an area now buried, Hari and Annie under it all.

"Ymir?" Historia asked after she did not respond.

"They… aren't here." Ymir finally said, breaking from her Titan form.

"What do you mean that 'they aren't here' where are they?" Historia asked pulling herself from Ymir's disintegrating fingers.

Ymir just looked straight ahead again, to where she assumed their bodies were buried, only turning when she felt a tear run down her face.

She quickly rubbed it off, and turned away not wanting to look in that direction ever again, but Historia had obviously seen enough to get the massage.

A quiet "no" was all that came out of Historia's mouth.

Ymir remained silent as Historia walked up to the rubble that trapped them, watching as she gently set her hand on it, quiet apologies flying from her mouth in rapid pace.

"She told me to go for it, and I did. I wish she was here to watch that ripen." Ymir said confusion Historia.

"What?" Historia asked.

"Hari, she bullied me into actually making a move on you." Ymir said smiling at the memory.

"Really?" Historia asked, still looking at the rubble that covered the area Annie and Hari were now buried.

"Hari was always doing something stupid; it's hard to believe that at one point she actually chose the Garrison over the Survey Corp." Ymir said reminiscing.

"Going after me was stupid?" Historia asked.

"What! No, no, no. Her ideas were stupid they always worked out, I'm not-

"I'm teasing you." Historia said smirking.

"She was only in the Garrison for like a week though." Historia pointed out absently,

"Then she 'died'. She seems to do that a lot." Historia continued, much more somber than before.

"Could she have lived? She's survived impossible odds before maybe-

"Historia, even as a Titan Shifter no one would survive being buried under that much rubble, even us with Eren's hardening ability got off easy; Rod exited here, there is a lot less rock burying us than them." Ymir said, stopping Historia from believing in false hope.

"They couldn't survive just in Titan form? You guys are rather immortal." Historia asked hope lingering in her voice.

"They would not survive that, even if they could, it would probably be better for them if they died." Ymir said.

Historia remained silent after that last comment, and Ymir feared that she may have been too harsh in her assessment, but before she could do anything to rectify what she had said a large part of the ceiling collapsed allowing moonlight to pore into where they were.

"That Titan is on the move, hurry up." Erwin said as he slowly lowered himself into the hole.

"How did you find us?" Levi asked.

"Small parts of the hardening ability slithered up between the rocks burying you, allowing us to find you." Erwin explained as he set foot in the cave Eren made.

"So Eren learned the hardening ability." Erwin said looking up at the hardened version of Eren's Titan in the room.

"Let's get moving, we need to stop that Titan." Erwin said as he began pulling himself up again.

"That Titan is Rod Reiss." Levi said glaring at the commander.

"We will stop it anyways." Erwin replied, before exiting through the hole in the roof.

Levi followed right behind him and soon everyone was exiting the cave that Eren had made. Ymir shot her 3DMGear to the top of the hole Erwin came from and began pulling herself up.

She stopped right before exiting the chamber turning to look in the general direction of Hari and Annie.

"I'm sorry." Ymir said quietly as she left.

/Reiner/

"She's using magic!" Reiner yelled in shock.

"Something must be happening, I need to go and find out." The Sorcerer said jumping to their feet.

"You will not." Zeke said suddenly from behind them, making Reiner jump in surprise, and a tiny flinch escape the Sorcerer.

"Why not?" The Sorcerer challenged, as they turned to face Zeke.

"You would help our enemy, I cannot allow that." Zeke said coldly.

"It's your enemy, not mine; and I am going to go to her rather you like it or-

A screech filled the air, a horrid screech, one that sent a shiver down your spine. Everyone flinched except for the Sorcerer. But the Sorcerer stiffened, and Reiner was sure that if he could see their eyes they would be wide with horror.

"No, no, no, no, no!" The Sorcerer yelled running to the edge of the Wall and hopping off, teleporting to the ground before they built up too much momentum.

Reiner followed, as close behind as he could, Zeke not knowing how to use 3DMGear stayed behind trying to find an alternate way down, that didn't involve his Titan form.

Reiner landed and watched as the Sorcerer ran into the abandoned home that they had been living in. Reiner quickly entered following them, ignoring the sharp pain that came from the magic the Sorcerer had set in place to protect the building from being invaded.

He burst into the bedroom and saw the Sorcerer sitting on the bed staring at a small gizmo that seemed to be the sores of the screeching. They stared at it in horror, something must be very wrong for it to be doing that.

"What, is that?" Reiner asked slowly.

"It's another monitor for Hari, though its goal isn't to track her." The Sorcerer said, sounding genuinely pained to be speaking about it.

"What does it monitor?" Reiner asked cautiously.

"If it's screeching like it is now, it means that Hari's heart… stopped." The Sorcerer said the last part so quietly that Reiner was barely able to hear it, especially with the screeching.

The screeching suddenly stopped.

"Did you turn it off?" Reiner asked, already knowing that the answer was yes.

"That idiot." The Sorcerer mumbled.

"How many times are you going to die Hari! Why do you always do this, do you know how many times you scared everyone?" The Sorcerer yelled to the sky.

"First you run off without telling anyone, everyone is looking for you and then _He_ says he killed you, bringing back your body and everything. Then you disappear immediately after and are called dead, only for me to learn a decade later that you have been alive this whole time transported off to another world after spending years in Azkaban! Now you die again! Will you ever stop?" The Sorcerer yelled into the air, anger, sorrow, grief, rage, and a whole slew of other emotions coming from their normally composed voice.

Reiner remained silent as he stared at the Sorcerer, unsure of what to do.

"Get, out, now." The Sorcerer said their voice deadly calm.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be out in a few days, this week is hectic so please be patient.**

 **Comment any theories or anything that you want to say I enjoy reading it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Angsty goodness for all of you!**

* * *

Annie's crystalized Titan form groaned under the weight of the debris it was holding up, Annie looked up at it nervously before turning her attention back to Hari's Titan, its steaming body heating up the small area she was in rapidly.

Annie needed to get Hari out of her Titan, but her nape was to the floor leaving her to have to dig through the Titan's neck to get to Hari; which was really difficult considering that she healed, but it also left Annie concerned because she was healing much slower than she usually did.

Stabbing her dulled blade into the shredded flesh of Hari's Titan's neck Annie hit the pocket that Hari was inside of.

Annie twisted the blade making a wider gap in the flesh before she shoved both her hands in, she felt around mindful that she had to be quick or risk getting her hands stuck in the slowly healing flesh around her arms.

Her hand came into contact with Hari's wrist partly covered in Titan flesh, Annie immediately turned her body so that both of her hands could easily grasp Hari's wrist. Quickly getting situated Annie pulled on Hari's wrist trying to pull it out of the Titan flesh.

She ripped it out and hot blood covered Annie's hands, knowing it would come off quickly Annie ignored it and pulled on Hari more until her hand stuck out of the hole Annie had made it Hari's Titan's neck.

Digging her hands back into the flesh Annie grabbed Hari's lower arm and pulled again, immediately the whole Titan body had stopped healing and began steaming, she must have fully detached Hari from her Titan form.

Pulling again Annie got the entirety of Hari's arm out of her Titan. Shoving her hands back into the flesh she got a hold of Hari's other arm; she pulled till it stuck halfway out.

Now with the whole top half of her body drenched in hot Titan blood, Annie grabbed both of Hari's arms and pulled. Hari's head slowly started to peek out of the cutup neck of her Titan and she kept on pulling, she pulled out her shoulders and waist before Hari got stuck at her hips.

Annie repositioned her grip to allow her the most leverage to pull Hari; with a sharp pull, Hari's hips burst out of the larger hole that came from the deteriorating flesh.

Ill-prepared for such a wider opening Annie slipped lost her grip on Hari; the blood covering both of them making everything even slicker. Hari flew forward over her and crashed into the ground a sickening crunch accompanying her hitting the ground.

Annie burst to her feet and quickly got over to Hari.

Annie looked down horror filling her heart and soul, Hari lay on the ground motionless. Kneeling down she stuck her finger under Hari's nose waiting for a breath, it didn't come; frantic Annie went to Hari's wrist, no pulse.

Ignoring all forms of modesty Annie pressed her hand to Hari's chest hoping to feel anything, but it was dead still; and wasn't that just the worst way to phrase that.

Gently picking Hari up Annie saw that the side of her head was covered in blood, looking down to where her head had laid she saw a sharp rock sitting there drenched in Hari's blood.

Tears pricked at Annie's eyes, her breath was choked and weak as she stared at that rock on the ground, she hated that rock with every fiber of her being. She wanted to destroy that rock, but she couldn't let go of Hari; her body limb and so, so very delicate in her hands; it was like she was made of glass.

She hated herself, she should have cleared an area made sure that the floor wasn't covered in sharp debris, but she had been so desperate to get Hari out of her Titan form that she had ignored Hari's own safety.

Annie didn't know when she started crying, but she now had tears falling down her face, her nose full of snot; she couldn't breathe, she was crying so much she couldn't breathe. She was covered in blood and tears, as she held Hari's lifeless body to her own; wishing desperately that the heart beating in her chest was Hari's and not her own.

While all this went on in Annie's mind Hari's lifeless body sat in Annie's arms, with the occasional tear falling on its face. Besides the blood Hari looked peaceful, and soon the blood would evaporate off and she would look like she was sleeping; except she would never wake, ever again.

"I, I'm sorry, Hari." Annie gasped out between her choking tears.

Hari's face blurred from the tears collecting in Annie's eyes, and she desperately trying to get rid of them so she could look at Hari just a little longer, before the stiffness set into her muscles, before she looked like a corpse.

"Hari, I, I love you, I, always will." Annie said wishing so desperately that she had gotten to say it to Hari, and not just her body.

"I wish, I wish I could have spent more time with you, I wish I told you how much I love you. I wish I kissed you when we sat outside that one night before all this before the Scouts were wanted dead. I wish you would have given me the confidence you gave Ymir.

I wish I had run with you the day I met you, instead of staying inside while you ran with Sasha. I wish we could have kissed in the woods while on the run, and quietly laugh so the Military Police could not hear us. At the end of the battle of Trost I wish I embraced you.

I'm sorry for being mad at you when you revealed yourself to be a Titan Shifter; I let my feeling of your absence push you away when you were there. I'm sorry that I fought you in the forest of giant trees. I'm sorry for being mad at you for not realizing my feelings.

I wish, I had said sorry more to you when I could." Annie then with tears still filling her vision gently pressed a kiss to Hari's lips.

The cave burst with light, golden lightning so similar to that of a Shifter yet so different, it felt alive. It flew around the small room lighting up Annie's crystalized form before flying straight through Annie swallowing her sadness whole.

The ceiling was filled with golden shadows of beautiful pictures that danced across the cave. Showing majestic people and animals and bursts of light in every color Annie knew.

The light struck with power, telling a story no one knew, but even in her ignorance, it was easily the most awe-inspiring story she had ever witnessed.

The room filled with so many colors all of them shining bright but not one taking over another one. They flashed and banged, and she could almost swear that she could hear them; red, blue, orange, violet, pink, white, yellow, green. Every colored blasted through the room.

Then it was all gone, but a soft breath filled the silence.

Looking down Annie saw as Hari's chest slowly rose and fell again and again, not a drop of blood on either of them. She wanted to cry again, so much joy filled her, but the warmth of the light still seemed to fill her, and that feeling was something too good to be replaced by tears, even happy ones.

"Annie?" Hari quietly mumbled her eyes cracking open.

Annie slammed her lips onto Hari's kissing her deeply, the feeling of doing so felt so heavenly, and she never wanted to stop ever again; it felt so perfect.

Eventually, her lungs did call for air, and Annie was forced to obey it, she gently let go of Hari's lips, now much more swollen from being kissed so hard. Looking up at Hari's eye she saw that it was closed and Hari was asleep, a gentle smile dawning her swollen lips.

Annie gently pecked them again the feeling just as amazing even with the passion of the first one missing.

"I love you." Annie said, and she was sure that she had never once said something more true than those three words.

Annie gently stood up lifting Hari with her; they needed to get out of this cave. Looking up Annie saw her old crystalized body slowly cracking.

Resting Hari on one arm Annie rose the other straight up before she unsheathed the small blade on her ring, closing her hand into a fist the ring cut into her finger and Annie blasted up in her Titan body, her body actively hardening as it grew.

Annie's Titan's first burst from the ground, the entire thing made of crystal, and soon Annie herself crawled out of the ground, Hari's sleeping form still in her arms.

Looking around Annie saw the trail left by the massive Titan Rod Reiss had become, ignoring it Annie walked away from the destroyed ground that was made by the cave in and to a part of the vast fields still in good condition.

She was not interested in taking out that Titan, she knew that Eren and Ymir could take care of it; right now she had to make sure that Hari was kept safe. And perhaps figure out what the hell happened.

/Levi/

Levi approached the ruins of Reiss's church, the building buried under the rubble of the fallen cave that had been hidden beneath it. He and a small group of Scouts were looking for survivors of yesterday's events while everyone else got ready for Historia's coronation.

He had so far found several dead Military Police, none of which were Kenny, it left him with an uneasy feeling, because if anyone would be able to survive this it would be him; and even though Rod Reiss was dead and Kenny no longer had any resources he was still dangerous, probably more dangerous since he no longer had to pretend to follow the law.

"Sir." A Scout yelled from behind him.

Levi slowly turned to look at the Scout, a delicate eyebrow raised in question.

"We found him." Three words and Levi was off, following the Scout as quick as possible.

They flew on 3DMGear out of the massive hole and to the little bit of forest that had not been destroyed by Rod's Titan, and sitting there on one of the trees near the edge of the forest was Kenny. His body was beaten and broken, covered in burns and cuts, it was easy to see that he would not live.

Levi gestured for the other Scout to leave; they nodded once before heading back into the hole to look for more survivors.

"You're not going to live, not with injuries like those." Levi said approaching Kenny.

"As blunt as always." Kenny chuckled before wheezing and coughing in pain, his lungs were probably burned up.

"You aren't one to just sit around waiting to die." Levi said glaring.

Kenny smirked before moving his arm to the side showing a syringe.

"I would be a dumb one, and considering what happened to Rod I don't really want it, not anymore." Kenny said looking down at the box both wanting and not wanting to take the syringe out of it.

"Take it. You'll need it when you retake the Wall." Kenny said using the last of his strength to push the box into Levi's chest.

Levi looked down at the box in surprise before he turned to look at Kenny, only to see that he had stopped breathing, sighing Levi stood up and walked away, but not after closing Kenny's still open eyes.

He arrived at the edge of the hole ready to call out to everyone to head back when he once again ended up face to face with the Scout that had informed him of Kenny.

"The Shifters, we found them."

/Ymir/

Ymir walked down the hall of the castle in Sina, following Historia with almost all of Levi's Squad. Levi and Petra were busy with different things, and Annie and Hari… she considered them still members even though they would not serve again.

It was amazing to think that not even a year ago Trost was attacked, and now they walked down a hallway in Sina waiting for this evening when Historia would officially be made queen, Ymir just wished that more of them were still here to see it.

"When Levi gets back you should punch him." Mikasa suddenly said, making everyone stop to look at her in surprise.

Historia grinned her smile wide and so very terrifying before she began walking at a faster pace everyone else except Mikasa struggling to keep up.

"Wait you're not serious are you!" Eren suddenly asked alarmed.

"After you punch him dare him to punch you back." Mikasa smirked.

"Don't do that." Ymir said immediately afterword, worried that Levi would actually do just that.

"Guys, what is wrong with you!" Eren yelled after seeing that everyone was okay with the idea of Historia punching Levi.

Before anyone could respond they spotted Levi leaning against the wall further down the hallway. He noticed them and they all stopped and turned to Historia to see what she would do.

Historia stood still shaking and breathing heavily, eyes wide and slightly crazed, before she finally screamed and charged at Levi, she ran up to him and punched him, he didn't even shift but all of them screamed in shock.

It was a memory Ymir knew she would look back on and laugh at but at the moment it was so shocking that Historia actually punched Levi that she joined in the screaming.

Levi seemed ready to say something when Hari suddenly burst through a side door to the hallway, covered in bandages and seeming to be on several drugs.

Everyone was frozen in shock and Hari stumbled in the hallway, seemingly only half-conscious she crashed into Ymir a crazy smile on her face.

"Hari!" Historia suddenly gasped her thought seemingly reeling into reality faster than the rest of them.

"Hey!" Hari said sounding drunk.

Everyone tried to question her but didn't seem to know what to ask, till finally, Hari answered the hodgepodge of questions.

"I apparently got so beaten up that my healing ability isn't able to keep up with it all, so I've been pumped full of drugs so that I will stay in bed and sleep." Hari said her words slurring together.

"Why are you out of bed then?" Levi asked crossing his arms.

"It's boring, and I haven't seen Historia in… ever. Oh, everything just went fuzzy for a moment." Hari said interrupting her own sentence.

"That means you should be in bed." Levi said glaring.

Hari made a strange face, like what Levi just said made no sense, she then turned back to Ymir and patted her face before throwing herself off and onto Mikasa who made no move to catch her resulting in her falling on the floor. She didn't seem to mind though.

"Hari!" Annie yelled anger filling her voice as she slammed open the door Hari had exited moments ago.

"She's on the floor." Mikasa said blankly pointing at the girl lying on the floor, seemingly asleep now.

"Why do you break out so much?" Annie asked annoyed, as she picked up Hari, who was at least a head taller than her.

"Don't like, doctors." Hari moaned sounding very dejected.

"Don't forget about my present Ymir!" Hari yelled laughing as she was carried away, all of Levi's squad following her and Annie, except for Ymir in Historia.

"Do you know what she meant by a present?" Historia asked.

"No idea." Ymir said sticking her hands in her pockets only to freeze in shock as her fingers brushed up against something.

She was going to kill Hari.

"Historia Reiss." Ymir said making Historia turn to look at her in confusion for using her full name.

Ymir then went to one knee and pulled the ring out of her pocket that Hari had somehow put in.

"Will you marry me?" Ymir asked.

Suddenly she was enveloped in Historia's embrace, their lips locked passionately. They ground into each other, completely blind to the world around them as they continued to kiss.

They gasped as they both took in a gulp of air before they pressed against each other passionately once more. Ymir was going to take this as a yes.

/ a week later/

Ymir stood behind a door, her dark suit slick and sharp, as she waited for her cue to enter and walk down the aisle.

The cue came and the doors opened, Ymir took a deep breath before she began her walk down the aisle, the audience was full of people, Ymir knew almost none of them, as most of them were nobles and other similar people who were entitled to watch the queen get married, but at the front were people she knew, the Survey Corp.

Only a few of the Scouts were not sitting in the audience, and that was because they were also part of the wedding; Hari, Annie, Sasha, Petra, and Hanji had all been made bridesmaids.

She reached the alter, Hari smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. Ymir chose to ignore her in favor of looking at Historia in a suit, she looked awesome, and Ymir was really happy that Hari had convinced Historia to dress in a suit instead of a dress like she had initially wanted.

"How had Hari convinced them to both wear suits?" Ymir wondered.

Oh yeah…

"Suits are easier to take off then dresses." The words from Hari rang fresh in Ymir's mind even though it had been almost a week since Hari had said then when she was still pumped up with drugs.

Darius Zackly acting as the marriage officiant began and Ymir turned her attention back to the present.

He did all that he needed and then they kissed.

* * *

 **Also Fluffy goodness for all of you!**

 **Comment anything that you desire I do love reading your theroies though.**


	24. Chapter 24

Hari didn't remember. It became obvious quickly that Hari had no recollection of what had happened when they were trapped beneath Reiss estate together. When Hari was drugged up while having to heal semi-naturally Annie assumed that she would casually take about their kiss not realizing all that it meant.

She had gotten Ymir and Historia married if that was any indication that Hari was completely unable to control herself Annie didn't know what was.

She had also tried to talk about how she had gotten her many, many injures. Annie had stopped her every time knowing that she would regret saying what she did when her mind became her own, but even when trying her hardest some things slipped out.

A giant snake bit a hole into her arm marking, a knife from a madwoman carved into her side, another madwoman made a carving in her hand; a dark man had shot her in the head. All things that Annie had not been able to stop Hari from saying.

But she had held out hope, figuring that perhaps somehow Hari had managed to keep that in, so when Hari had gotten her mind and body to cooperate with her once more Annie asked what Hari remembered about what happened after the battle to save Eren.

Her response struck Annie to the core.

"I don't even remember the battle ending, I felt a massive blast of heat come from the entrance you guys had gone into and then passed out. I woke up on a carriage heading back to the city and then was pumped full of drugs to help me heal." Hari said completely oblivious to how crushing those words felt to Annie.

"What did I do when I was on those drugs by the way?" Hari asked a questioning look crossing her face.

"Well… Ymir and Historia are getting married in a few days." Annie said trying to make her voice not falter.

"Oh…" Hari said shocked.

"Wait what did I do to cause that?" Hari asked after a moment.

"You slipped a ring into Ymir's pocket apparently. Ymir also said that once you get better she is going to kill you." Annie said blankly.

"Sounds fun." Hari said smiling, her smile pulled on her scar and caused her eye to leak blood and puss and Hari flinched.

"Just, give me a bit." Hari said bringing a towel to her eye to slow the flow of fluids.

Annie took that as a dismissal and promptly left.

She walked away from the room Hari was in at a fast pace before she collapsed onto the wall emotions burning through her like molten metal. Annie curled up into herself, hoping beyond hope that no one, especially Hari discovered her.

Because Hari really truly did not remember Annie's confession; she burned with anger but then froze and worked on letting it wash away. She had promised Hari that she would not get angry at her anymore when they were under Reiss estate, and she would not go back on her promise.

Perhaps she could confess to Hari again, it had only been a week not much could have changed since Annie's initial confession.

Annie slowly calmed down as that thought went through her over and over again before she got up and began heading back to Hari's room. By the time she arrived, it seemed that Hari's eye had healed, even the blood and other fluids had evaporated; how long was Annie out there?

"Hey, Annie." Hari said smiling as Annie entered again.

"I need to tell you something." Annie said her eyes pleading.

"Sure." Hari said smiling as she patted the side of her bed for Annie to sit down on.

Annie took the offer and sat down on the bed next to Hari who looked at her curiously, but also patiently.

"Hari, I… love you." Annie said.

"I have loved you for so long before we even learned that both of us were Titan Shifters. I, want to become something more than friends; we don't have to have a physical relationship but I just want to be with you." Annie said excitedly.

Hari remained silent for a moment before she gently placed her hand over Annie's own. Annie looked up into her eye and saw that it was slightly wet but also full of pity.

"I can't." Hari said quietly.

"I, I don't understand?" Annie said looking deep into Hari's brilliantly green eye that reminded her so much of those glowing lights.

"I can't be in a relationship with you Annie." Hari said quietly looking downward.

"What? What do you mean?" Annie pleaded her own eyes beginning to get wet with tears.

"I can't." Hari said.

"Is it because you are older than you look, I don't care then. I don't care if you are older than Ymir I love you!" Annie said getting up from the bed to look down at Hari.

Tears ran down from Annie's face as she looked down at Hari who's own eye still was only slightly wet.

"It was their choice to be together, this is my choice as well as yours; you've heard my answer." Hari said her voice now void of any emotion.

"You gave Ymir the ring!" Annie yelled, tears pouring down her face.

It was not supposed to go like this, Hari and her were supposed to kiss again like they had done the first time.

"They chose what to do with it." Hari said her voice still blank.

Annie turned and ran missing Hari yell out a very heart bleeding sorry that contained every last emotion that she had kept bundled up when she was talking.

Annie ran and ran out of the compound and out of the city deep into the woods of Wall Rose. Before she stopped to catch her breath and sit down.

"Why?" Annie asked quietly, begging for an answer.

"Why?"

/Sorcerer/

They slowly walked around the ruins of the city called Shingashina trying to picture in their mind what the city had looked like before it had been destroyed. The architecture at one point must have been beautiful, but the culture itself; not very sophisticated.

They did not know what Reiner, Bertolt, had been made to destroy this city; they knew that they would not like the answer. It was one of the many divides that existed in their partnership; something that they knew would only hinder them in the coming battle.

But it was not there fight, all they needed to do was get Hari back, then they could return to the Wizarding World.

Hari could get some proper medical care; they had heard from Reiner about Hari's many, many scars that would not heal. It was probably not something that could be fixed with a simple healing spell either; as for the destroyed eye… well, Hari always did look up to Moody.

"She'll have the eye and the paranoia." The Sorcerer snorted at their own joke.

A Titan peaked out from behind a building, they stiffened their stance before they relaxed, recognizing the glowing red of the pupil of its eye as Zeke's mind control. It stood there for a moment motionless just looking down at them before it turned and pointed to the top of the Wall where a tiny outline of a person was standing.

They apparated to the top of the Wall where the Titan had pointed at, coming face to face with Zeke who only jumped slightly at their sudden appearance; Reiner and Bertolt who were both sitting down jumped up in shock because of their sudden appearance.

"You called me?" The Sorcerer asked looking at Zeke with disinterest, though Zeke could not actually see that or tell since their voice had gone monotone once again.

"Yes. I believe that the upcoming fight is soon at hand and I want everyone to be ready for it when it comes." Zeke said stiffly as he looked at them.

They noticed how both Reiner and Bertolt stiffened at the mention of having to fight the people they pretended to be allies with. The battle would be hard for them, considering that they seem to have actually formed a friendship with them.

"I still won't help you; I am only here for Hari." The Sorcerer said blandly.

"Fine." Zeke said not seemingly pleased with their immediate answer.

"Is that all you wished to say?" The Sorcerer asked.

"I want everyone to prepare, you as well. I have had Reiner and Bertolt go over the plan over and over again as well as have Reiner practice fighting in his Titan form; you have done nothing." Zeke said glaring down at them.

"I am well aware of my abilities, and you have seen what I can do as well." The Sorcerer said.

"Are you ready to be in active combat, with real weapons?" Zeke said slipping a knife from his belt and holding it gently in his hand looking at it as he spoke to them.

"I have been in a war before, I know how to fight." The Sorcerer said watching the knife carefully.

Zeke suddenly lunged at them, in an instant they Apparated several feet away, throwing Zeke off balance. Not waiting for him to attack again the Sorcerer sent a Jelly-Legs curse at Zeke hitting him directly and then disarmed him with an Expelliarmus.

"If you are done with that I would like to get my own problems taken care of." The Sorcerer said not bothering to cancel the Curse.

"Firstly Hari would not trust me without seeing who I am, she has been lied to too many times to simply take my word. But I don't want you to mistake me for an enemy, which really only leaves me with one option. I need to show you who I am." The Sorcerer said their voice grave.

They reached for their face grabbing onto a phantom coldness before ripping it away, a dark mist seemingly trapped in their hand before it dissipated. The magic they had used to fully hide their face was now gone the only thing remaining being the hood.

Taking a deep breath, they took it off.

/Hari/

Hari had been wandering around for several hours looking for Annie and had had no luck finding her; she was getting worried.

"Dammit, it said that in the bluntest way possible, like seriously that was the worst way I could have said what I said." Hari growled to herself, annoyed with herself.

"Hari, you are supposed to be resting still." Mikasa said suddenly appearing behind Hari making her jump.

Hari gripped the wall so surprised by Mikasa that she had lost her breath. If Hari didn't know better she would assume that Mikasa was a wizard and able to Apparate, because she had a nasty habit of appearing right next to people.

"What did you say?" Mikasa asked coldly.

"It doesn't matter to you, because it wasn't meant for you." Hari said pushing herself off the wall to get on more equal ground with Mikasa.

Mikasa did not respond she just continued to glare at Hari with her cold dark eyes; Hari glared back with her one green eye. Neither one of them was going to budge.

"What are you two doing?" Eren asked as he walked up to them.

"We're leaving; come on Eren." Mikasa said going over to Eren and trying to lead him away from Hari.

"Hay Eren, have you seen Annie anywhere, I need to talk to her." Hari called out to the rapidly retreating for of Eren; who was being pulled by Mikasa.

Eren hearing what Hari had asked pulled himself out of Mikasa's grip and turned to speak to Hari.

"I haven't seen her at all today, wait no, I did see her heading to your room this morning." Eren said with Mikasa standing by him impatiently.

"That was the last I saw of her too… I said something that I meant to but it came out wrong and she ran out." Hari said hopelessness tugging at her heart as she said it.

"I'll tell you if I see her anywhere, I will also tell Annie that you need to talk to her if I come across her." Eren said kindly.

"Thank you." Hari said smiling at the boy, only to see that Mikasa was pulling him away again since the conversation appeared to be done.

Hari watched their retreating forms with worry; Mikasa seemed to have gotten _really_ clingy since Eren's rescue. Which in its self wasn't a problem but the fact that she kept him away from people and prevented him from socializing with everyone else was a problem.

Sighing Hari turned away from them and headed back to her room to rest.

/

Hari woke up to the sound of her door opening; gently opening her eyes she saw the morning sun bursting in from her window; she must have slept through the night. Turning from the window to who had stepped into her room Hari froze when she saw Annie standing in the center of her room looking down at her shoes like they were the most interesting thing.

Without a moment of hesitation, Hari jumped from her bed and ran over to Annie; wrapping the shorter girl in her arms. They stayed like that for a moment Hari hugging Annie, and then Annie gently responded with her own hug.

"Annie, I'm sorry for what I said." Hari said squeezing Annie tighter.

"You told the truth." Annie said quietly her arms releasing their hold; it broke Hari's heart with how dejected she sounded, her normal spitfire attitude gone.

"You are my greatest friend in the world, and I care for you deeply." Hari said hugging Annie hoping to get her to hug back.

"You still want to be friends?" Annie asked her voice holding an almost childlike wistfulness to it.

"Why would I ever not want to be friends with you, we have been through so much together, we are best friends." Hari said putting her hands on Annie's shoulders to look into her eyes better.

"I'm sorry that I put my feeling onto you like that." Annie said.

"Don't apologize, I may not feel the same, but it is important to tell each other things like that." Hari said.

 ** _Hypocrite!_**

 ** _Liar!_**

Her mind yelled making Hari cringe internally.

"Thank you Hari." Annie said smiling lightly.

Hari hugged Annie once again and Annie finally fully reciprocated, squeezing back equally as tight as Hari did. They stayed like that for a moment before releasing each other.

They stayed there looking at each other for a moment neither one of them knowing what to say. An awkward tension began to set between them, with both of them still unable to break it.

"Bye." Annie said taking several steps back till her hand was on the doorknob.

"See you later." Hari said smiling; Annie nodded and then opened the door and left.

Hari watched the door for several seconds before she walked over to her bed again and sat down, sighing deeply.

"I wish that I could love you Annie, but I've kept so much hidden… I can't." Hari said quietly as she sat on her bed, tears prickling at her eyes.

"It's for the best dammit, why does it hurt so much, why do I regret it so much?" Hari said slamming her fist onto her pillow.

She sighed again and shut herself off from her emotions as best as she could before standing up again.

The door suddenly opened to her room; Levi's head poked in. Hari stared at him for a moment and he stared back with his cold black eyes, they remained motionless till Levi opened the door further and stepped inside.

"My only business is in your professional life, so I cannot make you say or do anything outside of it, but I would recommend honestly, trying to keep things hidden only makes it worse for you in the end." Levi said coldly.

"You were listening to me." Hari said stiffly.

"I overheard you, I came to tell you that we are having a feast tonight, and tomorrow afternoon we will ride to Shinganshina." Levi said calmly.

"We will retake the Wall?" Hari asked.

"Yes, this is the final battle of humanity, we will win or we will die."

* * *

 **I'm sorry how this was formatted originally, I can't believe that it took me so long to realize that it was messed up; thank you EternityDragon2610 for pointing this out to me.**

 **Hari and Annie will get together (eventually) but not yet.**


End file.
